Bullworthless Boy: Part 2
by Rougeification
Summary: So somehow I ended up at Bullworth...again. 4 Months ago, I ran away from the academy after a car accident with my friend Kaitlyn. I left for Santa Monica, saw my dad, who turned out to be a deadbeat living on the beach with a bar. With another family. Anyway, I've come back to Bullworth, New England, and a lot of stuff has changed. And I mean, a lot...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I stood inside the boxing gymnasium, looking down on the ring from the office. I started to examine some trophies, certificates, a few pictures and commemorations. The door to my right opened and my aunt Claire looked up at me, her mouth open and aghast. I put down the picture frame of two young blonde women holding a 1st place pin.

"Hey." She said, grasping her papers firmly.  
"Hey."

I stood there with my long fringe combed over and tucked behind my right ear. I was wearing a dark leather jacket and my torn skinnies.

"How'd you get in here?" She stood, still clutching the papers.

"The door was open so…" I trailed off.

"No, I mean I was watching Biff downstairs, I would've seen you come in-you know what? Forget it, I don't even want to know."  
I kept quiet.  
"So, is everything alright with your mum?" She asked.  
"Yeah."

"You in trouble?" she asked, putting the papers down on the bar.  
"No." I said.  
"Well then, what the hell are you doing here Aiden?" She asked.

I kept quiet.  
"You know, I tried calling you." She said. "I called you twelve times."  
I nodded.  
"Now, I didn't expect you to call back and talk for hours about your crushes and gossip about your friends, but I _was_ expecting you to call me back and maybe tell me where you were, or at least that you were alright, you weren't kidnapped, or mugged, or beaten and thrown in a ditch." She said calmly.  
I took an interest in the wood on the bar and started to pick at the edge of it.

Claire sighed.

"You know what, forget it. What is this all about? I've got to show around some investors." She looked at me expectantly.

I took a deep breath and looked up a fraction.

"I want to come back." I mumbled, dropping my gaze back down.

She looked at me as if I was asking her for her entire fortune.  
"You what?" She asked quietly.  
I clenched my jaw and raised my head.

"I want to come back." I said, slightly louder.

"Here?"  
"Yes." I said.

"To Bullworth?" She asked.  
"Yes."  
"Bullworth that you know and hate?"

"Yes."  
"To go to the academy that _I_ am associated with?"

"I've said yes about twenty times to you now-"  
"Hey, you're the one asking for something here, so drop the attitude James Dean."

I clenched my jaw.  
"One more time: you want to come back and live in Bullworth?"  
I clenched my jaw even harder.

"Yes."

"Why?"

I opened my mouth to respond, but no words came out. Why? I don't know…maybe it was because I didn't have a home, or friends. At least in Bullworth I could belong. I knew the real reason, but I didn't want it to even enter my mind.

"I just…I want to come back." I said to her.

She half-laughed.  
"So after destroying my designs for the school, making me pay your fines for vandalism, and running away from the place that apparently was like a prison for you, you want to come back?"

I looked away from her, and caught sight of an acoustic guitar lying behind the bar.

"You didn't send it off yet?" I asked.

She instantly started to squirm.  
"Er, no I just haven't found any boxes for it yet."

"Why didn't you send it to me?"  
"I didn't know where you were Aiden!" She said, defending herself.

I nodded. Then took a deep breath.  
"So?" I asked, my hands in my pockets and shoulders raised.

She took a breath.  
"Things are going to have to be different from now on Aiden."  
I clenched my jaw.  
"I know."

"You can't do these chalk-body pranks anymore."  
I nodded.

"You have to go to class."  
"Okay." I said.  
"You have to pass."  
"I'll pass."  
She looked at me.  
"Okay then."  
I nodded, still feeling slightly strange about getting on with Claire.  
"Okay."

"You're staying."  
"Seems like it."  
Claire nodded.

"I've got to show around these investors now." She said, getting her phone from behind the bar and walking to the door.  
"I'll close up the gym tonight." I said.

She looked around at me.  
"Are you sure?"  
I nodded.

"Things are going to be different now."

She nodded, then turned back to walking out of the office.

I bit my lip, then picked up my large green bag and walked out of the gym, back to Bullworth academy.

Took off my jacket and looked around at my room, which had been cleaned and organised since I was last living here. I put down the large bag and started to unpack the clothes and put them in my wardrobe.

I walked out of the room and down the stairs, where I came across Parker, who seemed to be the only decent guy in the clique, dressed in pair of trousers and an expensive shirt.

"Hey Aiden," He said "haven't seen you around lately."  
"Yeah," I said, unfocused on the conversation "I've been away for a bit."  
"Everyone needs to escape now and then." He smiled.  
"Tell me about it." I chuckled. "So, where is everyone? I mean, this is the first time I haven't seen anyone around."  
"Don't you know?" He asked. "Wow, you really have been away long." He said. "Bullhorn's first match was last night, and we won. So there's a victory party going on tonight."  
"That's cool." I said. "So, everyone's going?" I asked.  
"That's right." He said.  
I nodded. I turned around to leave the house and as I opened the door, I saw the familiar sight of a girl with bright red hair, a red top and a blue skirt.

"Aiden!" Christy shouted, out of surprise I guess.  
"That's me." I said.

"What are you doing here?"  
"Talking to you." I said.  
She looked at me suspiciously.  
"Are you going to the-"

"Yeah, Parker told me so…"  
"Right." She said.  
Parker came over and greeted Christy.  
"Well, I'm going to get going." I said, and started to walk out.  
"I'll see you in a minute Parker." Christy said, going after me.

"Aiden," She said, stopping me "She's not in the dorm."

I paused, mulling over what to do in my head.

"Who?" I asked, feigning ignorance.

"She's at the party, she's with Jimmy, he's on the team. They worked out everything while you were gone." She said, hesitating. "They're doing really good…Kaitlyn and Jimmy."

I opened my mouth, trying to find the words.

"Good." I said. I couldn't help but smile a little. Kaitlyn was still here.

"Just leave it Aiden." She said as I turned around. "She's with Jimmy, he's her boyfriend: just let it go."  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said. "I'm just going to pay homage and show off my newly invoked school spirit." I said, walking away from her and left by the fountain, down the path by the gymnasium and out onto the edge of the field, where a large bomb fire was going on, over a black mat, so as to keep the grass fresh I presumed. I looked around at all the people there, and saw a group of cheerleaders, who were all doing chants to a group of boys; the football team.

I examined the girl on the left of the head cheerleader, and saw a strange sight; Kaitlyn was a cheerleader? And she had a haircut? She looked like….kinda like Pinky…or the head cheerleader. She didn't look like Kaitlyn any more.

The girls finished their chant and started talking to the boys. I noticed Kaitlyn talking to a ginger boy, who still had a buzzcut. She kissed him and the rest of the football team applauded. They broke apart and looked around, and then Kaitlyn looked in my direction. Her mouth was slightly open.

I just stood there, my hands in my pockets. Hopkins turned around to see what she was looking at and then swaggered up to me, anger on his face.

"You put my girlfriend in a hospital bed." He said, shoving me backwards.

All the other students had turned around to see this.

"Jimmy," I said slowly, "I don't want to fight."

"Well I do." He said, shoving me back again. My first thoughts were to hit him back, but I promised Claire I'd be different.  
"I'm not fighting you Jimmy."

Kaitlyn appeared at her boyfriend's arm.  
"Jimmy, relax. We've been over this. It was a freak accident." She said.

Jimmy started talking with her angrily.  
"I just wanted to say hi Kaitlyn." I said to her, then looked Jimmy up and down and walked back up the stairs, heading towards Harrington House.

I got to the fountain when I heard someone calling my name. I turned around to see Kaitlyn there, running after me.

"Aiden, wait." She said, coming up to me. "Aiden, I'm sorry."  
"I shouldn't have done this." I muttered, zipping up my jacket to my diaphragm.

"He's just been really down lately, and when you showed up, he just started-"

"He's a bastard Kaitlyn!" I said angrily. "Always was."  
"Back there, yeah. He totally was."

"I knew it was pointless talking to him he probably can't even process the words at a normal rate. I guess the razor took some brain cells as well…" I murmured. "I should've bailed."  
"I wouldn't have wanted you to…" She muttered.

"He better not come out here." I said angrily, pointing back to the field.

"Aiden, he's just had a lot to drink. And he's the quarter-back he has a lot of pressure on him."

I looked at her, noticing how she was wearing more make-up, her hair was longer, she was wearing the tight cheerleader's uniform and just seemed like more of a 'Popular Girl'.

"What the hell is going on Kaitlyn?" I asked, exasperated.

"I told you, he's got a lot of pressure on him, and he's had a lot to drink-"

"No, not with him, with _you_. What's going on with _you_?"

She looked at me, slightly offended.

"I have…_no_ idea what you-"

"You know what I meant Kaitlyn." I said, frustrated at her now. "I know you Kaitlyn. I know you better then anyone else on that field!" I said, point back to it again. "What's happened to you? Since when were you this…cheerleader who…goes to _victory parties_, and drinks? Who does some dance for some guys?" I was genuinely asking because I had no idea. I was wrong I didn't know this girl at all. This didn't seem to be Kaitlyn any more. "You're going out with this jerk who gets drunk and acts like a dick, then you try and _defend_ him?" I caught sight of her wrist. "You're not even wearing your bracelet! That thing means everything to you you never take it off! And why, _why_ did you become a cheerleader?"

"It's complicated She began, really offended now.

"It's not!" I shouted. "It's not complicated! You're a cheerleader drinking and caking on make-up and you're going out with the 'Star Quarter-Back'!" I shouted. "We made fun of people like that!"  
"You caught Jimmy on a bad night he's changed since back then-"

I turned away in exasperation and frustration, then turned back to her. "This isn't about him!" I shouted. Okay? Screw him! What's going on with you?" I looked at her. "This isn't you Kaitlyn, I _know_ it isn't!" She looked down at the floor, thinking deeply. "What's going on?" I asked desperately.  
We were silent for a moment.

"I don't know…" She murmured.

I took a deep breath.

"Look, maybe we'll catch up some other time. I'm gonna stick around for a bit so…"  
We stood there for a minute and then I started to walk away. I stopped abruptly, checked my watch and turned around.  
"Hey," I called, turning her around. "Happy birthday." I said to her. "It's your birthday today isn't it?"  
She nodded.  
I took the book out of my back pocket and gave it to her.  
"It's my favourite." I said, handing her _A Farewell to Arms_.  
I put a hand on her arm, rubbing it slightly and wanted so badly to hug her. Just to put my arms around her. Instead, I turned around and walked down towards the house.  
"Hey!" I turned around to see Kaitlyn still standing on the other side of the fountain.

I stood there, waiting for her to say something.

"You know, when I first started talking to you, everyone said that I was mad. That you were trouble, and I would only get hurt. But I didn't listen to them, because I knew they didn't know you like I did. But you know what you did? You proved them right. You ran away after some stupid accident and didn't contact me for four months. You just went off, enjoying yourself! Not a second thought about me! And not for Kara either! Not for any of your friends. And now, we're standing here seven months after we first met, and you're acting like you can just walk away?" She said angrily. I started to walk up to her while she was saying this.  
"You can talk about how I've changed, and you know what? I have! I changed, the day I woke up in a hospital bed and saw Jimmy sitting there, looking after me, and not you."

I stood a few feet away from her, listening to the rant.

"And now you just waltz in here and say you're going to 'stick around'? How can we know that? How can _I_ know that? More importantly, how can you? I mean, you're what, spending a week here and then going somewhere else on your road trip of America?" She shook her head in disbelief. "What are you even doing here? You left the school."  
"I moved back." I said.  
"What?" She asked, solely surprised.

I shrugged.  
"I moved back."  
She looked at me, her rant and anger with me forgotten.  
"Why?" She asked.  
I shrugged.  
"I just…wanted to." I said.

We stood there for a second, then she took a quick step towards me, wrapped her hands around my neck and kissed me. I stood there passive for a second, then put my hands on her waist, kissing her back. But as I began to do so, hoping to God I wouldn't wake up, she pushed me back.  
"Oh God." She said. She turned back and started to walk away.

"Kaitlyn, I'm sorry-"

"Don't!" She said, coming back up to me.  
I stood still, dazed from the kiss.  
"Okay." I said.  
"I'll see you another time." She said. She hugged me for half a second, and then pushed herself off of me and walked back down to the party.

I stood there, not sure to smile or hit something. I turned around and as I walked back to the house, I realised why she ran away it was the alcohol that made her kiss me. She was still interested in Jimmy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I sat on the benches looking out at the football field, where the cheerleaders were starting to do their stretches. Mandy, Angie, Christy, Kaitlyn and Pinky were all down there in their uniforms.

I was wearing my hoodie and skinnies again, donning a Rolling Stones t-shirt. I looked at Kaitlyn, thinking about the kiss last week. She'd ignored me completely and utterly since. No text, no e-mail, no letter, no nothing.

"Well lad, I see you sitting by yourself."  
I looked down at the mock English accent and saw the brown haired boy walk up to the stairs and plant himself next to me.  
"How you doing Mike?" I asked, glancing in his direction, then back to the cheerleaders.

He shrugged.  
"It's Bullworth man. I mean, how do you cope with this place?"  
I shrugged.

"You've been here longer then me Mike. I'm not the one to ask."  
"Yeah, I'm aware of that. But it never hurts to know."  
I considered this for a moment.  
"I just think that at least this way I'm not ending up like my dad." I said.  
"What actually happened in L.A?" Mike asked.  
I kept looking at Kaitlyn.  
"Nothing involving a crowbar."

He chuckled.  
"Okay, how about why you came back then?"  
I didn't answer, just kept looking at Kaitlyn.  
He looked at Kaitlyn, then back to me.  
"Seriously?" He asked me.  
I just sighed.

"No man. That screwed you up. Last time she got hurt you ended up in L.A for four months."

"It wasn't like that." I said.

"Well, that's how she sees it you know?"  
I sighed deeply.  
"I know Mike."

The cheerleaders finished their chants as the football team came out onto the field, and I saw Jimmy kissing Kaitlyn. I grimaced and dropped my gaze.

The cheerleaders started to walk up the stairs.

"Listen Aiden, I'm saying this as your mate – you need to get over her."

The head cheerleader, a pretty brunette started walking up the stairs carrying the bag.

Mike carried on – whether or not he noticed that I was diverting my attention elsewhere, I do not know.  
"I mean, Kaitlyn's not going to hang around for you. You need to get her attention."  
I turned back to him.  
"You're right."  
He smiled.  
"Good. So let's just go out tonight. Have a beer – like in Santa Monica yeah?"  
"Raincheck." I said in a mock American accent. "I gots the hots."  
He looked at me, disappointed.  
"Mandy? That's not what I was saying-"

"I've never been that good at listening." I said. I got up and climbed down the stairs, stopping midway and turning back to Mike.  
"Hey, how's it going with Pinky? You guys still good?"  
He nodded.  
"By the way, what's up with you two?"  
I cocked my head to the left.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, I was talking to her last night and…well, no offence but she seems to really hate you."  
I waited a moment. Did he know that about me and Pinky?  
"Yeah, what's your point?"  
He chuckled.  
"No point."  
Apparently not.

I furrowed my brows in confusion.  
"Well, anyhow, you want to chat about relationships, I've got an ear. And a crate." I took out the CD I meant to give him two days ago. "Here – listen to the lyrics. Get some indie in you." I said, taking out a cigarette and putting it in my mouth. "No offence, but…" I went back into my cod American accent again "the Gothic look is just bumming me out man. It's cramping my style man!" I said handing him _Inside In/Inside Out_ by _The Kooks_, my favourite band. He smiled, told me to fuck off and so I began to, before I caught sight of the girl in front of him.

"I'm not blind dude." I said, turning around to face Mike. "I can see you're interested in Jade. Don't get me wrong, I can't really criticize relationships, but dating a 'life-sucks-bummer' emo or goth or whatever you call yourselves isn't a bright move."  
Mike chuckled.

"Yeah, well, I used to get her attention to piss off Derek like you pissed off Jimmy with Kaitlyn."

I rolled my eyes.  
"Yeah well, whoever Derek is, he doesn't sounds like the quarter-back." I kept my hands in my hoodie and gave him a nod goodbye.

I then went down the steps and around to the staircase on my left, where the brunette was struggling with the large gym bag – full of training gear I assumed. I jogged up to her and walked next to her.

"Correct me if I'm mistaken, but aren't cheerleaders meant to be groupies more then roadies?"  
She rolled her eyes at me.  
"What do you want Aiden?"  
"My, aren't we bright-eyed and bushy-tailed?"  
"Do you think you're funny?" She asked.  
"You mean consciously thinking I'm funny, or just generally?"  
I held the door open to the gymnasium as she walked through without thanking me. She just turned to me.

"You're obnoxious."  
"And extremely single." I countered.  
"You'd have to run that past Ted." She said. "You know, my boyfriend?"  
I grinned as she walked off in front of me.  
"Do you want to at least get a drink?"  
She turned around at me.  
"Are you being serious?"  
I smiled.  
"That depends on your answer."  
She shook her head.  
"You're coming off like an idiot."  
I shrugged.

"Seems like a good price for a drink with you."  
She smiled.  
"Why can't you be like this more often?"  
"What, more flirty?" I asked. "If I was I think the football team would get a bit jealous," I pushed up by shoulders in mock secrecy "we sorta had a thing going on. You can tell between me and Hopkins."  
She sighed and thought it over.  
"One drink?"  
I smiled.  
"One drink."  
She smiled, then gestured for me to follow her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Wow, someone here with a sense of humour." I said, sitting with Mandy on the roof of the auto-shop.

"Come on, Bullworth isn't that bad."  
I looked at her seriously.

"Okay, maybe it is for some people, but we're not all as big dreamers as you." She said.  
I grinned.  
"So what do you dream about?"  
She paused.

"Promise not to tell?"  
I nodded, smiling in anticipation.  
"I want to be a model."  
I nodded.  
"Huh. You really are a walking cliché."  
She laughed.  
"Wow, you have a way with women!" She said sarcastically.  
"Oh, come on? The pretty head cheerleader who's going out with the senior on the football team wants to become a model? Yeah, shocker." I said, taking another sip from the bottle.

She bit her lip looking at me.  
"He's not my boyfriend anymore."  
I looked at her in surprise.  
"So…you've dumped him telepathically since an hour ago?" I asked slowly.  
She laughed.  
"No, we broke up two months ago."  
"Huh." I said, taking another sip. "How come?"  
She took a deep breath.  
"Where do I begin? I mean, he's going to college, so I'm not going to see him next year, and he needs to focus on his scholarship."  
I waited.  
"Is that all?"  
She shrugged.

"It's hard to be seen as the completely perfect queen of the school." She said, extremely relaxed. "Always thinking about what people think of you, and how you have to look perfect _all_ _the time_. Honestly, I'm glad to pass that burden onto Kaitlyn."  
I kept quiet for a moment, unsure of what to say.  
"Yeah, well…Kaitlyn's loving the 'Popular Girl' mantle from what I saw." I said, slightly depressed.

Mandy made a sound, swallowing the rest of the beer. "You mean the make-over. Yeah, she asked me and Christy for that."  
I rested my head against the back of the wall.  
"Did she say why?"  
Mandy shrugged.

"She just said that she wanted to fit in. She felt left out all of a sudden."  
I bit my lip.

"Is it true that intentionally got her run over?"  
I groaned.  
"No – that is utter bollocks." I said, frustrated.

There was a moment's silence.

"Sorry." I muttered. "I just feel like I kinda got screwed over with her."

Mandy nodded.

"I know. Everyone in this place knows about you two."  
I looked at her.  
"What? How?"  
"It's live-in accommodation. And it's got Christy Martin in it."  
I grinned.  
"Oh, I've had my run-ins with her."  
"Who hasn't?" She murmured.  
I waited for a few minutes.  
"Hey, can I ask you something?" She asked.  
"You just did."  
She smiled, then turned around to face me straight.  
"What happened the night you left?"  
I took a long swig from my bottle to figure out what to say.  
"Depends who's telling the story. Apparently I got her run over intentionally."  
"So what really happened?"  
I shrugged.  
"It was an accident. Someone hit us."  
"You were hit too?"  
I nodded.

I lifted up my t-shirt, revealing a long scar on the right side of my ribs.

"Three separate pieces of metal put in."

"Jesus." Mandy muttered.  
"Try going through metal detectors at airports." I grinned. "They really panic when you mention your body clock's ticking."  
She didn't laugh – too serious it seems.

"You know, everyone always assumes I'm the worst kind of person when they meet me." I murmured to her. "It's funny how…popular girls like you, or Christy or whoever will make up your mind about me before I even say anything to you."  
Mandy may have taken offence, but didn't say anything about it.

"Sorry." She said. "For judging you." She looked away from me, her eyes flickering around as if she were trying to find her thoughts. "I just get caught up in my own thoughts sometimes, and I don't really think about other people. Not at the time anyway, but I just feel like I'm better then people. I guess I could blame this-" she tugged at the cheerleader outfit "but that'd be more of a lie. I know that other people mean a lot, I just find it hard to realise that-"

I leant in and kissed her, my hands going down to her waist. Her arms snaked around my shoulders. I placed a hand on the floor to steady myself. Mandy pulled back.

"What about Kaitlyn?" She asked.

I shrugged.

"What about Jimmy? Or Ted? Or-"

"Alright, alright, you've made your point." She said, leaning forwards and kissing me again.

"Hey!" I broke apart to look down and see two large prefects standing there, anger on their faces. Behind them was a group of Jocks, who had apparently not noticed. I saw Kaitlyn under Jimmy's arm, who was still in his football kit. They leant in slowly and kissed. The only thing missing was a soppy soundtrack.  
Fuck's sake…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I came out of my room, looking at the detention slip for "inappropriate actions in restricted areas" from yesterday. Since the grass was already cut, I was meant to clean the gym locker rooms. Great…the one place which will be occupied by Jimmy Hopkins or Kaitlyn…

I turned left and was walking past the fountain, where I saw Christy walking towards the gym hall on the right, with two large sports bags, one in each hand. I casually strolled up to her as she tried to open the door. I slowed down as I got closer and stood beside her for a while.  
"Struggling?" I asked.  
"No." She said coldly.  
"You sure?"  
"Yes, of course I am."  
I nodded.

"You know the door's locked right?" I asked. She froze and then turned towards me.  
"Yes, I did actually."  
"Oh, so that was…?" I waited.  
"Aiden, I remember not telling you to come back. And then when you came back I told you not to screw up stuff with Kaitlyn and Jimmy-"

"And I haven't. Didn't you see them yesterday? I think they were posing for paparazzi for the school newspaper. Or trash magazine. I can see the headlines _IT Couple Accept That They Love Each Other More Then Themselves_!"

The caretaker walked up to the door, opened it, and then walked down to the field. I opened the door, letting Christy go in first.  
"You're welcome!" I called when she said nothing.

"Why is it that every cheerleader despises me right now?" I went in and down the stairs, where Christy dumped the bags and walked past me without saying a word.

"And another thing Kane." She said at the top of the stairs.  
"Surnames now?" I asked, crossing my arms. "I didn't know if you had it in you."

"You've been hanging around with that kid Mike right?"  
"Does my answer matter that much?"  
"I've seen him hanging around with you. He worships you."  
"Oh come on," I said, slightly put off by her dramatisation "He's alright-"

"He looks up to you. You're like his role model."  
"I always fancied myself as a big brother…the one without the cameras I mean – otherwise that would be slightly creepy-"

"Do you even know what's happening with him right now?"  
I paused. What did she mean?

"Huh?" I grunted, brows furrowed.

"With Jade?"  
"Yeah, he likes her. So what?"  
"So, everything that you went through with Kaitlyn, Mike's going through with her."  
"Really?" I asked sarcastically. "So he looked out for her, got screwed over, then wound up in a hospital ward with her and her 'best friend' told him to get lost and never come back?"  
She shook her head.  
"No, he didn't mean to get her into a car crash either."  
"That never happened." I said.

"Says you."

I shook my head.  
"You know, you really good at pretending to like someone. You almost had me fooled." She said. I looked up at her, no more joking and no more sarcasm.  
"Go to hell." I growled, leaving her to walk away with a smirk – happy that she'd got to me.

I clenched my jaw, then turned around, too angry to know what to do.

I walked into the boys locker rooms, then threw a fist into one of the lockers, which dented in. I threw a kick and dented in one of the others.

I heard the doors creak and looked around, to see Kaitlyn standing there, looking at me and looking quite scared.  
"Hey." I said, trying to sound calm.  
"Someone's angry." She said.  
I looked back to the doors.  
"No, they wouldn't open."

She nodded. I hoped she bought it…

She turned to walk away.  
I jogged after her into the corridor.  
"So, how've you been?"  
She nodded.  
"Good."

She tried to walk away again, so I moved in front of her.  
"Why the cold shoulder?"  
"No cold shoulder – I just have gym stuff to put away." She said, gesturing to her bag.  
"Yeah, you might want to put those shoulder pads in the freezer before they go off." I said with a grin.

She walked up the stairs.  
"So, did I miss much this last week?"  
"Nope." I said.  
"I missed nothing at all?" She asked again. Almost as if I'd done something.  
"Nope." I said again.  
There was a long silence.  
"So Mandy?" I asked.  
"One of your so-called 'popular girls'?"  
"That's right."  
"Great." She said, looking down at her bag as she brought it up and set it underneath the basketball hoops. "That's great." I nodded at her remark. "It's great, really."  
"So I've heard." I said.  
"Well it is."  
"Kaitlyn," I said slowly, trying to figure this out, "me and Mandy-"

"What about you and Mandy?"  
"…nothing, it just…well, it didn't exactly bring a smile to your face when I mentioned it-"

"Well, we're not going out are we? Not like I'd care."  
"Right." I agreed.  
"I could care less about you and Mandy."  
"Okay." I said, looking up as she knelt down to take some pads.  
"Just surprised me that's all." She said, taking out a basket ball and placing it next to the bag, then replacing the pads.

"Why?" I asked.  
She stood up quickly and faced me.  
"Because of what happened the night you came back?"  
I nodded.  
"Ah."

"Yes, ah. So when I saw you making out with Mandy on the auto shop, it kind of threw me a bit."  
I smiled at her audacity.

"I'm sorry, did you talk to me at all in the week? Or call me? Did I just happen to miss all those phone calls, or did all those letters get lost in the post, because that'd be quite hard to do considering we live on campus. You kiss me, stop me saying anything – that's very flattering by the way – and then for a week: nothing. Now suddenly you're talking to me and acting all put out because I didn't just sit around for a week and wait for you like Jimmy would've done? Oh yeah," I said sarcastically "and what about Jimmy? Are you still with him? Because last time I checked, you were. And I haven't heard anything to the contrary. Plus the two of you walking around yesterday like you were in some damn Eddie Harty movie?"  
"I'm surprised you could see anything considering Mandy's face was in front of your eyes!" She said angrily.  
"You didn't answer my question."  
"What?"  
"Did you try to talk to me?"  
She waited a moment.  
"No."  
"Did you call me at all?"  
"No."  
"Did you write me a postcard?"  
"No."  
"E-mail?"  
"No."  
"Postcard?"  
"No-"

"Smoke signal?"  
"Aiden-"

"Bat signal?"  
"Stop it."  
"A nice fruit basket?" I asked sarcastically.  
"Shut up!"  
"Are you still with Jimmy?"  
She looked at me for five full seconds before blurting out.  
"Yes! I'm still with Jimmy."  
I nodded.

"Great."  
"What do you care, you're going out with Mandy."  
"Yeah I am." I said.  
She picked up the basketball and shoved it into my chest.

"Since you're so good at throwing things and running away, the coach thought you might want to audition for the basketball team tomorrow."

She walked out angrily, leaving me in the gym by myself.

The doors slammed closed and I looked down at the basketball, then back up to the hoop.

I shook my head, throwing up, which went through the hoop and down onto the floor, bouncing and slowly reducing to a roll.

I turned around and shoved my hands in my pockets. Holidays would be over soon. And that means lessons. And uniform.

I walked up outside the gym, where I saw Kara standing, eyeing a brown-haired boy carefully.

I walked to her side.  
"Mike's pretty cool." I said to her. "A bit lonely. Good taste in music though."  
She looked at me for a split second and then turned back to him.  
"Well, you've always had good taste in music."  
I grinned.  
"So, you're not going to do any of that dramatic-return-speech thing?"

She shrugged.  
"I barely noticed you were gone."  
She grinned and hugged me tightly.

"Hey, are you alright? You look kind of hot."  
She went even redder.  
"I mean, you might have a fever or…"  
"I'm fine." She said hurriedly. "So, Mike?"  
I nodded.

"He acts a little older then he is, but he's a good kid. He's got some family in L.A. Fights a lot I reckon."  
"Who else do I know that acts like that?" She asked, turning towards me, her hair going in her face as she did so.  
I brushed the hair behind her ear, brushing her burning cheek while doing so.

"He's been having a hard time lately as well. Likes to have someone look after him like me." I winked.  
She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not flirting with him."  
I laughed.  
"Just be nice to him. Just be a mate."  
"Fine." She pretended to mutter. "But you owe me."  
"How about going out tomorrow? Last day of the vacation and that?" I asked.

She nodded.  
"Sure. I mean, if you want to do that."  
I nodded.  
"How about the beach? Would go well with your new surfer look that's going on." I said, examining her cut-off shorts, espadrills shoes and a baggy white top. "Well, it's the right weather for it." I said, looking up at the sky.  
"Anyway, see you tomorrow." I said, putting on a smile.  
I walked away, giving Mike a wink and as soon as I was out of sight, I dropped the smile and happy pretence. I was pissed off at Kaitlyn. And Christy. And whoever was driving that stupid car that night.

I got up to my room, kicked off my shoes, and found the acoustic guitar sitting there, a note in the strings saying _Welcome Home_.

Home?  
All I had was a bad taste in my mouth. Especially after saying Jimmy Hopkins…eurgh.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I stood outside Harrington House, dressed in skinny jeans and a Beatles T-shirt. Kara came out of the building in her new surfer look. I ogled at her new hair, which was a lot longer then it used to be before I left.

"Did you bleach your hair?" I asked, taking a few strands and examining them.  
She pushed me back playfully.

"No, I dyed it."

I shook my head.

"Because there's just _too many_ browned haired surfers in America. You know, I discovered that in L.A."

She rolled her eyes and we walked towards the front gate, past groups of bullies and nerds fighting.  
"So, what did I miss?" I asked. "When I was away I mean?"  
"Buh, buh, buh," she said, holding up a hand to stop me talking "you first. What did you do in L.A?"  
I shrugged.  
"I slept a lot."  
"Uh-uh, and?"  
"Well, I woke up as well."  
"I did not realise that." She said monotonously.

I pushed her forwards as we turned left outside the gate, going over the bridge towards the pier. The sun was blazing through the cloudless sky – a nice day in Bullworth. For once.

The beach was occupied by other students from Bullworth, including the jocks down by the sea; the boys were in the water playing with a Frisbee with a few girls, but the rest where on the beach, socialising and taking pictures of each other.

I sat down at the far left side of the beach with Kara, watching the waves crash upon each other.

"It's a great day." I commented.

"So, L.A?"  
"Nice and subtle."

"Come on, I don't know anything."  
"You know I slept." I said.

"And woke up."  
"Exactly." I said, putting a cigarette in my mouth.

"So what happened?"  
I groaned.  
"Do we have to talk about this?"  
"Yes."  
I sighed.  
"Okay, fine, but you can't tell anyone."  
She motioned to zip her mouth up.

_Four Months Ago,  
Santa Monica, L.A._

_I got off the coach near the beachfront, in a sort of high street looking out on the azure water crashing down on the golden sand. Groups of citizens were around on the beaches, sunbathing with the boys playing beach ball. There were also some older people walking the dogs along the surf._

_I walked down the street in front of the beach, reading the large map in front of me._

"_Hey there friend, can I help you?"  
I kept my gaze fixated on the map, searching for where I was._

"_No."  
"Are you sure? I've lived here now for twenty years, I know my way around this beach pretty well. There's a funny story about when this beach was first starting to get-"_

"_I've been to Brighton, I know my way around a beach. We've got them in England."_

_He nodded._

"_Okay then. Enjoy yet another beautiful day!"  
He walked away and let me read the map again.  
"Fucking Americans man…"  
__

_One Hour Later_

_I ended up outside the beach house, re-reading the address._

"Hey!"  
I looked to the side and saw a girl a few years older then me walked up to me. She was clad in a black leather mini-skirt, a Sex Pistols t-shirt and some knee-high boots, revealing tattoos on her thighs.

"_Hi." I paused awkwardly, clutching onto my bag harder to try and force myself to say something.  
"Are you delivering–" She began._

"_Does Jack Taylor live here?"  
She paused, looking at me._

"_Does he owe you money?"  
Great.  
"No, I'm his…I'm Aiden." I said.  
"Aiden who?" She asked suspiciously.  
I paused.  
"I just need to see Jack." I said._

"_You ever seen Wizard of Oz?"  
I paused, being asked by an 80's punk rocker throwback about the Wizard of Oz was way too ironic for her being serious._

"_Sure."  
"Well, you know when they get to the gate and they want to see the Wizard of Oz, and the munchkin with the beard is about to slam the door in her face until she says she's got the ruby slippers and then the munchkin says "well, that's a horse of a different colour"?"  
"Sure…"_

"_Well, I'm the munckin about to slam the door in your face unless you can come up with some ruby slippers."  
I waited a moment to make sure she'd finished._

"_I'm his son."  
She looked at me aghast.  
"Well that's a horse of a different colour."  
She walked up the steps and opened the door, gesturing for me to come in._

_I walked up the stairs and into the house._

It was relatively nice and average – in an L.A. sort of way. There was a collection of pictures on the wall of an older man with his younger child .Well, not a child, but an older teenager, wearing her blonde hair up and a Clash t-shirt

"Admiring happy families?" The girl asked.

"_I didn't know if he was that type of guy." I said.  
"What do you know about him?"  
"That he had a one-night stand with my mum and then left."  
She cringed and then walked through one of the doorways.  
"Maybe I should just go-" I began.  
"No, stay. He'll want to meet you."  
I followed her to the living room.  
"Really? Why?"  
"Well, why wouldn't he?"  
I shrugged._

"_So, I guess I'm your half-sister."  
I nodded.  
"Do you have any other siblings or..."_

"_No." I said.  
"Any other family at all?"  
"My mum and my aunt." I said.  
"Grandparents?"  
"Nope."  
"Cousins?"  
"No." I shook my head._

_There was a tense silence.  
"So, I guess I don't have any-"_

"_No."  
I nodded.  
"Well that's more simple." I said._

_Yet another silence.  
"I'm Elica by the way."  
I nodded.  
"Well, it's Angelica, but Elica is shorter so…"  
"I got that." I said._

_The door opened from the other room.  
"I'll get it." She said, walking past me quickly, leaving me to stand in the room. I stood there for a full minute before a man in a pair of ratty jeans and a burgundy t-shirt entered the room. His hair was dark like mine, his eyes a matching brown and his build was quite big and athletic._

"Hey." He said shortly.  
"Hi."

_Elica was standing in the room behind Jack.  
"Well, this is sufficiently awkward for me so I'll just go check on the bar." She said, exiting.  
We stood there for a few moments. Then a few more._

"So, how's your mom?" He asked.  
"Still breathing." I said.

_He chuckled and waited a minute before saying anything to me  
"So, you first time on the American Beach scene?"  
"First time on the American Beach scene." I said nodding.  
"Okay, the sights." He said, looking around. He gestured out of the open window. "Ocean."  
"I wondered what that was." I said.  
"Sand." He said._

"_Keeps the ocean in it's place." I nodded.  
He waited a few seconds and then pointed to the sky.  
"Sky."  
"Huh. You know we've got one of those back on the British Beach Scene."_

"_British Beach Scene?"  
"BBS." I said nodding. "Overshadowed by the Big Brother BBC."  
There was a silence.  
"I think I should talk to Elica. She's probably feeling a bit threatened right now. She's your half-sister you know-"_

"_Yeah, we've met." I said.  
"Erm, I think I saw a bookshop by the beach. I'll just check it out." I said, relinquishing my clutch on the bag and walking out of the house and walking along the beach front until I came across the book store I'd seen on my way to Jack's house. I went inside and started looking at the fictions there. I saw a few classics like Austen and Dickens, but weren't really my taste. This place seemed pretty cool, apart from the people, but it was better then Bullworth._

_I saw a payphone oddly placed around on the wall and walked up to it, taking out some coins and placing them in, then thought. I don't even know Kaitlyn's number. And I promised Christy I'd stay away for Kaitlyn's sake. I then remembered – Christy! She must have called me at some point. I checked for any texts or missed calls and saw none, apart from the five from Claire. I put my phone back on silent and put it in my pocket. I took my coins back from the payphone and returned to browsing the books._

"_What the hell is the matter with you?" I looked around to angry voice of Jack.  
"What?" I asked, slightly angry at him for being angry with me.  
"When you tell me you're going to a bookstore, you tell me which one, there are six on the beach front! Do you know how worried I've been?" He asked angrily._

"_Sorry." I muttered, if only to shut him up._

"_Outside, now!"_

_I followed him outside, putting on my jacket._

"_Are you in trouble?" He asked, calming down.  
"What?"_

"_When you left, where the cops after you?"  
"No." I said, zipping up my jacket.  
"No as in you've done nothing wrong or no as in they haven't found the head yet?"  
"What's up John?" I asked, moving forwards and onto the pier._

"_Look, you showed up here with no notice, no phone call."_

"_Kind of like how you left. No notice, no phone call."  
"Come on Aiden, I thought Andie explained that to you-"_

"_Or my ninth birthday. No notice, no phone call. Or any other birthday." I said.  
"Look, Aiden, why are you here?"  
I shrugged.  
"I was wondering whether I could stay for a while."  
He looked at me, confused.  
"And maybe just…I don't know. I was thinking I could get some idea of who you are." I said.  
He shook his head.  
"I can't take you in. I can't raise you."  
"Raise me?" I asked. "I'm eighteen in four months, I can be drafted then! It's a little late to throw me a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle birthday party!" I exclaimed.  
"I didn't know you came here to bust my balls!" He said loudly.  
"I didn't!"  
"Okay, so put the bat down!"  
"I don't need a daddy!" I shouted. "I just need a place to crash!"  
"Do you understand that it's only in the last four years that I started to put my life together? You don't want to be around me Aiden, I'm a screw-up! That is my genetic code."  
"Yeah well, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." I muttered, sticking my hands in my pockets for my cigarettes, only to feel an empty box.  
"Don't say that. You're young! You can do anything you want."  
"A month." I said, growing desperate. "Just let me stay a month!"  
"Are you listening? I have nothing to offer you! Nothing!"  
"You have nothing?" I asked, enraged at him now. "I have _nothing_! I have no place to go! I am not wanted anywhere! I can't stay at Claire's, I can't stay in Bullworth, my mother is a wackjob! And you're standing there now and saying you're this loser and what – you don't want to take me off this terrific path I'm heading down? I'm not graduating high school!" I shouted. "I don't know what I'm going to do with the rest of my life, but I better find out quick or I'm going to end up like the homless alcoholic under the pier!" I shouted, gesturing to the staggering man going underneath the pier we were on.  
I turned away from him, breathing after the large vent I'd had.  
"That's not a homeless man, that's Father Jackson from the church." Jack said. "He's going to meetings."_

_I shook my head.  
"Can I stay or not?"  
_

"And he said you can't?"  
I nodded.  
"I got by without him for seventeen years." I said. "I don't need him now."

Kaitlyn sighed.

"So, how did you meet Mike?" She asked.  
"He was in Santa Monica as well. He arrived a few months later. Something happened with his uncle. I mean, he didn't tell me what specifically happened, but I guess he just didn't want to talk about it."  
She nodded, agreeing with me.  
"I didn't know it was your birthday soon?"  
I nodded.  
"Tomorrow."  
She hit me on the arm.  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"What's the point?" I asked.  
"So we can have a party?"  
I shook my head.

"I don't like parties."  
"Why not?"  
I shrugged.  
"No reason."

"Okay, well Derby is throwing a party two days from now, so we can make that your birthday party. Please come – just for a few minutes, then we'll leave. Okay?"  
I sighed.  
"Fine, whatever. I wouldn't be doing much anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

I walked down the stairs and into the party, which was surprisingly 'relaxed' for one thrown on campus. Then again the rest of Harrington House were the children of school benefactors, so they could probably get away with anything. The Preps were dressed in their regular smart style, with their shirt sleeves rolled up to the elbow, a few wearing _Aquaberry_ jumpers over the shirts.

I looked around at the mixture of Jocks, Preps, Bullies, even a few Greasers. Derby may have claimed that he was throwing this party, but for Greasers to be on Preppie turf, this would have to be Jimmy's idea.

I was wearing a pair of grey skinny jeans and a black v-neck along with my black Chelsea boots. I walked down, dodging a drunk girl falling over and into the arms of a large greaser behind me. I walked through the poker room where music was blaring loudly and came out on the stone balcony, where a few people were, drinking and socialising.

I searched the faces and then made my way back through the poker room and back onto the staircase. I saw Mike and who I assumed to be his girlfriend enter through the double doors. Mike was wearing a black and white shirt with a tie, looking surprised at the party.

I walked down to the bottom of the staircase and over to Mike.

"Like the CD?"  
He looked around to me.  
"Yeah. It was pretty cool. Naïve was my favourite."  
"Good taste." I said. "That's actually my favourite song overall."

I looked at the girl beside him.  
"About time you two got together." I said, then turned back to see who else was there. No one I knew.  
"Do you guys want a drink?" I asked. Mike asked for a beer while his girlfriend said she would get one some time later. I walked back to the table, where I found Mandy, who was mixing a drink for herself.

I tapped her on the shoulder, and as she turned around I planted a kiss on her. Her surprise was lost after a few seconds and she returned the kiss.

"How you doing?" I asked.  
"I'm good thanks. This party's pretty cool." She said.

I shrugged.  
"You need to relax." She said, putting her arms around my shoulders and starting to muzzle into my neck.

I looked past her to see Jimmy sitting on the couch with an angry expression on his face while Kaitlyn was dancing with some of the cheerleaders from the team. She looked back at me for a moment. I turned my back to her and focused on Mandy, starting to kiss her.

Moments later I heard a cough from behind me and turned around to see Jimmy and Kaitlyn standing there, his arm protectively around his girlfriend.

"What are you doing here?" Said a red-faced Kaitlyn.  
"I live here." I said.  
"It's a party. You go to parties to dance."  
"I'm dancing on the inside." I said in a monotone.

"Who goes to a party and doesn't dance? Do you have nothing better to do other then go to a party and not dance?"  
"I don't know," I said to Kaitlyn and then turned to Jimmy "Do you have nothing better to do other then go to a party and not dance?"  
"I wouldn't direct any sort of comment towards me if I were you." He said through his gritted teeth, obviously restraining.

"I'm just trying to get in feel with the party atmosphere." I said.  
"Do you think you're bothering me, standing in front of me and staring?"  
"Do you think you're bothering me, dancing in front of me and staring?"  
"I'm not staring at you."  
"Then how do you know I'm staring at you?" I asked quickly.  
"I am dancing. I cannot control wherever my glance goes, and when I do my glance goes to Jimmy." She said, finishing the sentence with an adoring tone.  
"Wait, so you stop yourself from looking at me, but you have to force yourself to look at him? Sorry dude, that's cold."  
"My former comment still stands." He said, his fists clenched now.

"Aiden." Mandy said, reminding us that she was still in this conversation. "I've been standing here for about twenty minutes."

"I've only been here for ten." I said.  
"Figure of speech." She said, taking a drink from the table.

"The drinks are more needed for people who are dancing." Kaitlyn said heatedly.  
"Who are you, Beatrice's bitch?" She asked. "Get a life."  
I grinned.  
"Kaitlyn's feeling kind of territorial tonight." I said, putting an arm around her neck.

Kaitlyn tried to put Jimmy's arm around her, only to have Jimmy pull away.  
"Just get your drink Kaitlyn."  
"Ooh, that was good." I said in Mandy's ear. "Now say 'and get in there and make me my supper'!"

"I wouldn't suggest you talking to me Aiden." He said threateningly.  
"Ooh, zing! I've been snapped!" I said mockingly.

Kaitlyn got her drink and walked away with Jimmy. I gave them a baby-ish wave and grinned them away. As soon as they were out of sight, I removed my arm from Mandy and dropped the grin.  
"I'll see you in a minute." I muttered, trudging up the stairs to my room.

I opened the drawers and found my cigarettes and zippo lighter. I grabbed my leather jacket, snatched up a book off my bedside table and walked back down the stairs, where I bumped into Christy.

"Hey Aiden." She said awkwardly.  
"Go away Christy." I said.  
"Look," She said, grabbing my arm as I went past. "I'm sorry about what I said. I was just having a bad day."  
"You shouldn't have taken it out on me." I said.  
She shrugged.  
"I'm just that much of a bitch." She said honestly.

"Yeah you are." I agreed.  
She took my jacket from me.  
"Nice. Real leather." She said, feeling the lining. "Expensive."  
I took it off her.  
"Guess you fit in with shallow rich kids."  
I looked at her suspiciously.  
"Guess you don't know anything about me. In fact, I know it." I said.  
"Oh, go blubber your sob story somewhere else." She said.  
"Next time I'll leave Davis White to it." I said, going back down the stairs and into the living room, where there was minor dancing.

I sat down and pulled out the book. It turned out to be _Saturday Night, Sunday Morning_. I flipped through the pages until I got to the interesting part.

Mandy come over next to me and started doing various things; redoing her lip gloss, 'fixing' her hair, checking her phone. I looked up to see Kaitlyn and Jimmy dancing in front of me, along with some Greasers. Kaitlyn was saying hushed words to Jimmy while staring daggers at me.  
"I'm bored."

I sighed and put down the book.  
"Okay."  
I closed the book and placed it over my jacket, which was on the chair next to me. I then started to kiss her, pushing forcefully towards her, as she did to me. I could just about manage to make out what Kaitlyn was saying:

"…It's girls like Mandy that make boys assume that-"

"Hey!" I called, interjecting into the conversation. "You talking about me?"  
"No." Kaitlyn replied.  
"I heard you mention Mandy."  
"Exactly. Mandy isn't you."  
"Mandy concerns me."

"Mandy also concerns me. And all women for that matter."

"If it bothers you, don't dance in front of us."  
"I shouldn't have to." She said. "I've been here longer then you, I shouldn't have to leave. You leave."  
"That suits me." Said Mandy, getting up. "Let's go."

"No." I said, staying seated with my eyes fixed on Kaitlyn.

"Why not?" Kaitlyn asked.  
"Because I'm not ready to go yet. So why don't you just ignore me, and keep on dancing with your boyfriend."  
"She can't." Jimmy said, taking her arm from around his neck off of her. "I'm not her boyfriend."  
I sat forwards at this point, intrigued.

"Jimmy? What…What are you…?" Kaitlyn trailed off in confusement.  
"You know, I thought I could move past this. I told myself that I was being paranoid. But I can't – not while he's around you."  
I decided to keep quiet for once.

"Jimmy, what are you –"

"Oh please!" He shouted, forcing the rest of the sober people in the house to look over. "You've been into him since he got to town! It's obvious! I'm not even going to try and stop this happening!"

"What happening? What are you talking about Jimmy?"  
"Everyone can see Kaitlyn!" He shouted. "Everyone." He then turned around and walked away, not paying any attention to me. All eyes focused in on Kaitlyn, who started to look at me. I opened my mouth, then closed it again. Kaitlyn turned around and walked out of the house very quickly.

"Well that was awkward." Mandy said, putting her arm around me and muzzling her neck in my ear, while tussling the hair on the other side of my head.

"I've got to go." I said, turning away from her and walking back through the front doors after Kaitlyn.

I saw a figure sitting on the edge of the fountain, away from the parties at Harrington House.

I approached her slowly. This was strange. Everything seemed…well, different. From what Jimmy said, Kaitlyn liked me and she was single now. Only I was with Mandy.

I stopped a little bit away from her.

"Hey."  
She looked up at me with a red face.  
"Hi."  
She looked at me hopefully for a few seconds, making me shift uncomfortably.  
"Jimmy's a douche." I said after a while. "I mean…breaking up with you like that. In front of everyone." I shrugged. "He's a jerk."  
"No," Kaitlyn said, a sob coming through as she said it "he wasn't. I mean what he said…it was right." She looked up at me. "Well, wasn't it?"  
I opened my mouth slightly, then closed it again, clenching my jaw. My head was telling me to say something but I just…it was like the words in my throat had fallen into the pit in my stomach.

"Fine!" She said. "Well he was right about me! Now go away!" She turned back to gazing at her spot on the floor.  
I waited a full minute before trying to figure out how to word what was going on. I took in a deep breath.  
"He was right." I said, prompting her to look up at me. "About…about all of it."  
She let her mouth drop open slightly.

We looked at each for a few more moments before either of us decided to say anything.

"So, what happens now?" She asked.  
I took a deep breath, considering what I was going to do. She was the most popular girl in school. I mean, that meant I was higher on the social ladder. Then I had to ask myself, did that really matter to me? Did I really care about any of that?"  
"You definitely broken up with Jimmy?" I asked.  
"Yeah, I'm definitely broken up with Jimmy." She affirmed.

I nodded.  
"There's something I have to do."

I turned away from her and headed back to the pounding music of Harrington House.

I eventually came upon Mandy in the more vacated dining room, who did not seem happy with me in the least.  
"Aiden, where did you go?"  
"I was with Kaitlyn."  
"Kaitlyn?" She repeated, as if I was joking. "Why are you hanging out with her?"  
"Because she needs a friend." I said.  
"Because she's been a great one to you in the last week?" She asked sarcastically.

"Don't do that." I said to her, frustrated.  
"Do what?"  
"Judge people. You don't even know her."  
"Oh, so I shouldn't judge people? Like you're judging me?"  
"Mandy – I care about Kaitlyn. You must know that."  
"So what? Now that she's available you're just going to drop me?"  
"Mandy, don't act like I'm the bad guy! You're a bitch to any boy or girl who-"

There was shouts around us as I turned around to see the police barging into the party, clapping cuffs on some of the boys.

"Cara," I called over to the girl by the fireplace "what's going on?"  
She shrugged as some of the Greasers started to punch at the coppers.  
I looked over to Pinky in the doorway, who was pointing at the couple just behind me. I noticed the boy in a black and white striped shirt and walked over to him.

"Mike, get out of here."  
He turned around in confusement at me. I checked to see the police officer approaching. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him away from the girl.

"Come on!" I shouted, pulling him away and running towards towards the front door, past the policeman who was starting to run now.

We crashed through them and I pulled him down the stairs and past the fountain.

"Aiden, what are you doing?"  
"The police were point at you and coming after you! Just go!"  
We ran past the vacant fountain and towards the autoshop, which was blocked by the large metal gate.

"Shit!" shouted Mike in anger.  
I looked around and spotted a loose metal pylon coming off the gate. I tugged at it a few times and pulled it loose off of the gate, then wacked it at the lock a few times, resorting to kicking it loose eventually. The gate buckled open and I threw down the pylon, tugging Mike along a bit.  
We came ran around a fence, and ended up outside the garage. We stood there for a while as the cops were trying to open the locked door.  
"I can't go to jail." Mike said. I looked at him and saw he was kind of scared. I pushed Mike behind an inactive car.

"Stay there." I ordered him and grabbed a metal pole from the desk.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Stay down Mike!" I said firmly, going up to the door.  
"Aiden, what are you doing?" He shouted.  
I grunted in frustration. What was I doing?"  
"Sorry Mike."  
"What?"  
I grabbed him with my left hand (which was holding the pylon) and threw a hard right punch on the side of his face, causing him to slam down onto the floor, unconscious.

I pulled his body around behind the desk near the wall and smacked the lock on the door with the pylon, breaking it open, and causing the coppers to come through.

I ran towards one, grabbing him by the waist and tackling him onto the floor. I threw a punch into his face, then again. As I attempted another, the other policeman grabbed my hand and pulled me back, standing over me and turning me over with my hands behind my back. He cuffed my wrists together.  
"Aiden Kane, you are under arrest for assault, vandalism, underage consumption of alcohol, possession of illegal substances with intent to supply-"

"What the fuck? This is bullshit!"  
My head got slammed onto the floor, causing blood to drip down from my right eyebrow.

"-misconduct and violence against authority-"

"I don't have drugs!" I shouted.  
They turned me over, checking my pockets. They checked the pockets of my leather jacket and pulled out two small bags: one full of pills and the other full of white powder.  
"That's not mine." I said instantly.  
"I've never heard that before." The policeman said, turning me over and slamming my face back onto the floor, causing my right eye to have more pain inflicted. "It is scum like you who make this place get a bad name!" He said angrily. He hauled me up and the other copper, who had bruises on his cheek, threw a punch into my stomach, then a few more, then a slap to my face.

I keeled over and the coppers carted me over past the fountain and out to the front of the school. On the way, many pupils saw me, taking pictures on their phones and videoing it. I spat out some blood and hoped Kaitlyn did not see me.

As I was shoved into the back of a 4x4 and carted off to New Coventry, I couldn't help but smile. Kaitlyn liked me. And I liked her. And we were both single. I'd get out of this once they realised I wasn't a drug dealer. Hopefully. I shouldn't have hit the policeman to be fair.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

I sat on the bench in the prison cell, head against wall and my feet up on the end of the bench. I had an ice pack over my right eye, bandages on my lower right ribs and a few plasters over my knuckles.

"In you go!"  
I looked over to the gate to see a large greaser get thrown in to the cell while he was violently protesting.  
"You know who I am?" He shouted through the bars. "I'm the King around here! Me!"  
"Shut it Vincent." Spat an officer, walking back around the dismal green walls and sitting at his desk.

The greaser then started to rub his knuckles in pain.  
"Here." I said, taking off the ice pack and holding it out.  
The greaser looked me up and down, then walked over and took the ice pack, muttering his thanks.  
"Why are you here?" He asked suspiciously.

"Where do I begin?" I muttered, looking around the cell.  
"The beginning?"  
I turned to him and sighed.  
"I guess the drugs were the clincher." I said.  
"A preppy who deals?"  
"I don't. They just…found them on me."  
"My mistake." He said sarcastically.  
"Why would I lie? It's not like it's going to make a difference."  
I rubbed my right elbow, going over the large scab on there.  
"Why are you in here anyway?"

"Jimmy's party." He grinned. "Floored an officer."  
I grinned. "Nicely done."

We stayed silent for a moment. A Prep and a Greaser talking? This must have been unheard of. Besides Lola and Gord…or Chad. Then again, that didn't involve much talking.  
"I'm Johnny." He said, holding out a hand. "Vincent."  
I walked over to him and took his hand. "Aiden. Kane."

"Kane!"  
I turned to the officer outside the gate.  
"You're free to go."  
"What?" I asked.  
"It seems that there was a misunderstanding." He said through gritted teeth.

I looked as a boy my height walked outside the cell. He wore a clean Aquaberry sweater, his shirt underneath unbuttoned at the top. He was more muscular then me, and had an expensively coifed blonde hairstyle.  
"Derby?"  
He grinned as I walked out of the cell and was escorted by the police officer with Derby.  
"Derby, how'd you get me out?" I asked.  
"I reasoned with my father's card." He said smugly.

I rolled my eyes. Of course.  
"I'm going to get expelled when I go back Derby. Drugs is too far. This was pointless."  
"You're not the one who was going to deal the drugs." He smiled.  
"What?"  
We got to the desk, where I was given a clear bag with my belongings. As I took out my leather jacket and put it on, replacing my wallet and phone and lighter, I realised Derby was putting his possessions into a clear bag.  
"Derby what are you-"

"Father said I'm going to work with him soon in congress. That means I'm not going to school anymore."  
"Derby, this is stupid, you don't understand what you're-"

"Look after the rest of the boys Aiden." He said with a wink as he put his thumb in ink and then pressed it onto a form.

The boys? What, the clique? The preps?  
"Derby, why are you doing this? I-"

"I'll see you around Aiden. Just don't let any of the chaff in." He grinned as he was escorted out of my sight and down to the cells.

I stared after him for a while, before I was sent out of the station.

I stood there in the shadows of the overcast skies, rain pelting down and onto my face like thousands of ice pellets. I looked down to see a boy in a black sweater over his white shirt.

"What's up?" Mike said strangely. It was like he was quiet, but he said it with a grin.  
I walked a while up to him, taking a cigarette from him.  
"What did you do?"  
Mike grinned.  
"Got you out."  
I shook my head.  
"No you didn't."

Mike looked at me in bemusement.  
"I asked Pinky-"

"Wait, you started asking for charity?" I asked, taken aback.  
"Well, yeah. I mean, your aunt made it obvious she wasn't going to help-"

"You involved Claire?" I asked, even more shocked.  
"Aiden, I thought you would've wanted me to help-"

I immediately cut him off.  
"Why? The reason why you've got a bruise on your forehead is because I _didn't_ want you mixed up in this!"  
I flicked the unlit cigarette back at him.  
"You know, I don't expect thanks because I know you're not like that-"

"Don't pretend to know me." I said, rolling my eyes and zipping up my jacket to the breasts.  
"-But I'm still going to help you whether you like it or not." He said self-righteously.

I turned around at him.

"You see, this is your problem! You help _everyone_ – whether they want you to or not. And you think it makes you this good guy, but really, you're just a pain in the arse! And when they get to screw up, you get to look like the martyr!" Mike was completely silent. "And everyone else not only gets to feel like they screwed up, but that they also disappointed you! So just do everyone a favour and get lost." I said, pushing past him.  
"Oh, sorry! I didn't realise you wanted to be someone's bitch in the showers-"  
That was it for me. I grabbed his shirt collar and threw a right hook at him, flooring him. He touched his lip, looking at the blood-stained fingers. He looked back up at me and pulled out a small case.  
"Here's your crap CD back." He said, throwing it at my feet. "Dick." He said, turning around and walking off around New Coventry.

I sighed deeply, picking up the CD. Mike didn't get it. I didn't expect him to. Anyway, I was now the leader of the Preps; I couldn't afford distractions. I'd have to bear this burden – I owed it to Derby.

I stuffed my hands in my pockets and walked back through Bullworth Town, the rain stinging on my bruises. Why would Derby do this? I'd expect Bif to be the next in command. It always looked that way. I was certain that Bif would question this change in leadership.

I crossed the bridge and got to the gates of the school, walking through the black irons. I turned right at the left building, walking past the car park and at the fountain. No one was around – it must have been around six o'clock in the evening. I checked my phone. Yup, 6:23 pm. I sat on the edge of the fountain, facing Harrington House. I wouldn't have to change the name would I? Not just because it would be embarrassing, but also because it was like Derby's legacy. I thought it would only be right for Derby to leave his mark.

I put my hand in my pockets for cigarettes and found none. This was bad. Normally I smoked because it was something to do – and a good social activity, even though I wasn't that social. Now I really had to smoke. This must be addiction.

"Here."  
I turned around to see Johnny Vincent holding out a lit cigarette to me. I smiled, remembering that only an hour ago I was offering him the ice pack. I took the cigarette, looking at the box.  
"Malboro Red." I grinned. "Hardcore."  
He shrugged. "It's the best tasting."  
"Well, you've got good taste." I said as Johnny sat down next to me. "For a greaser."  
Johnny laughed.  
"Well, you dress pretty cool. For a prep."

I laughed.  
"Touché."  
Derby looked up at the house.  
"So, what's up?"  
I looked at him carefully.  
"Why are you talking to me?" I asked cautiously, causing Johnny to look offended. "I don't mean it in a malicious way, but aren't we sworn enemies?"  
He laughed.  
"So were Romeo and Juliet."  
"Yeah well, just don't start talking about prayers and pilgrims around me."  
"What?"  
I shook my head.  
"Don't worry – actually read the play sometime."

Johnny shrugged.

"You seem pretty cool. I mean, I remember how you started fighting me like half a year ago. Or at least, my guys. And I see how you were in love with the King's girl, but you still went after her." I passed the cigarette to him, letting him drag. "I'm not taking the piss here man, but you fight for what you love." He shrugged. "You can't hate a man like that."  
I looked at him carefully.  
"You know, you would've made a good greaser."  
I laughed.  
"I don't think so. I'm the new face aren't I."  
Johnny looked at me, confused.  
"Face? You know, the leader?"

"Shit, you're the new Derby?"

I nodded, taking back the cigarette.

"What happened to the old one?"  
I shrugged.

"He got arrested for those drugs I was found with."  
Johnny understood at that. Only one reason why – he would've done the same for one of his boys.

"So you're trying to work up the courage to commit yourself to the trustfund babies?"  
I nodded.

"Yup."  
Johnny sighed.  
"Well, I'm not gonna lie, it's a burden. Half the time I think I'd be happier as Lucky…or Norton."  
I grunted a laugh at the mention of Norton, just because it was Norton.  
"But the other half of the time?" I asked Johnny.  
He smiled to himself.  
"I love it. I mean, sure it's hard to have guys put you on a pedestal-"

"Don't get cocky…" I muttered.  
"-but you get an esteem boost off of their praise y'know?"

"Not really." I said.  
He laughed.  
"Do you think I can lead a group of people?" I asked him. "I mean, I'm not exactly Mr. Social am I?"  
Johnny shrugged.  
"Only you can answer that."

I looked up to the house.  
"Thanks Johnny." I said, starting to walk down the stairs towards Harrington House, before I turned back to Johnny.  
"Hey, I'm thinking of getting a car soon. Not overly expensive, just something cheap. Something I can fix up in the autoshop maybe? I was wondering if you'd be cool with that?"  
He nodded.  
"Yeah man, I'll make sure it's not sabotaged." He said.  
I smiled.  
"Thanks for the cigarette."

"Don't worry about it man." He smiled.  
I took a deep breath and walked up to the double doors to the house, until I finally opened them and walked inside.

Inside was Bif, Cara, Chad and Parker. They looked up from the fireplace and turned to me.

"Aiden!" Said Cara, rushing over to me and flinging her arms around my neck. I felt instant pain all up my spine as she did so in a vulture's grip.

I put my arms lightly around her waist.  
"Cara?"  
"Yeah?" She said, slightly muffled from her face buried in my shoulder.  
"You're kind of hurting me."  
She pulled back fast.  
"Sorry." She said, going red again. Too hot?

"I need to tell you something about Derby." I said.  
"We know."  
"What?"  
I looked over Cara at Chad.  
"Derby told us before he went to New Coventry. He told us to respect his choice."  
I looked over at Bif, who just shrugged at me.

"Haven't got the time for it anyway. Boss." He winked.

I sighed, or gasped in relief, and looked at Chad and Parker. Wondering if they had anything against the new leadership.  
Parker shrugged.  
"Kind of relieved." He said with a chuckle.  
"Only because he'd have to talk to girls a lot more." Chad laughed, shoving Parker teasingly.

This was strange. These people seemed to like me now. Because Derby had probably paid them off? Or maybe they genuinely liked me.

I nodded.

"So," said Bif "I guess we'll talk about this tomorrow? Right boss?"  
It took me a moment to realise Bif was actually asking _me_.  
"Oh, yeah sure. Just do…whatever." I said, going up the stairs. "I'm tired so I'll see you guys tomorrow morning."  
"See you boss." Chad and Parker echoed Bif.

I collapsed on my bed, shrugging off my jacket onto the floor. I kicked off my boots and sluggishly got under the covers, closing my eyes. I hadn't slept at all in the past twenty four hours. I was not going to leave my bed for anything.

I rested my hand underneath the pillow next to my head and drifted off to sleep instantly.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

I sat in my new bedroom, Derby's old one, which seemed to have been built to be the master bedroom; it was almost twice the size of my old bedroom, but with light green walls, a larger bed with a mahogany frame. There was a large pool table in the centre of the room, but besides that, it was possessed the same things from my old room.

I winced slightly as Pinky took off the bandages on my torso.

"You know, I've figured out why you like taking bandages off me." I said through gritted teeth. "You just love seeing me in pain right?"  
She flicked my bruised diaphragm, causing me to gasp in pain.  
"Grow up." She said, picking up the bloodied bandages and replacing them with new ones. She did so with little care and would smirk whenever I was in pain. Eventually she left through the door, leaving me to put on my white shirt and place my Aquaberry tie around my neck.

"Knock knock."  
I turned around to the boy's voice and saw Gord standing there nervously.  
"Hey Gord." I said, buttoning up my shirt.

"You wanted to see me boss?" He asked, holding his elbow.  
"Yeah Gord, I just wanted to check that you're not still messing around with Lola."  
Gord instantly became less nervous.  
"No. Of course not Aiden."  
"Good." I said, handing him a cue and setting up the balls on the pool table. "Because the last thing we need is you messing with Johnny's girl."  
"So you're taking orders from Johnny now?" He asked suspiciously as I placed the black in the centre of the reds and yellows.

"I'm not taking orders from anybody." I said, taking off the triangle and rolling the white over to him. "I just think we've finally got something close to peace and I don't want anything to screw it up."  
Gord nodded.  
"Okay boss."

I nodded.  
Gord leant down to break, then came back up several moments later.

"Hey boss, can I tell you something?"  
"I don't know, can you?" I asked nonchalantly, walking around the table and aiming at a red.  
"Well, the reason why I'm not with Lola anymore is because I'm…" he took a deep breath "I think I'm gay."  
I hit the ball a bit too hard, only scraping the side of the red.  
"Seriously?"  
He nodded solemnly. I let out a little laugh.  
"I thought you were going to tell me you were going to become a jock or something." I laughed.  
"So…you don't mind boss?"  
"Why would I mind?" I asked, letting him take his shot.  
"Well, Derby always talked about our image. How it was important what people thought of us-"

"Yeah well, I'm not exactly like Derby." I said. "Fuck what people think. Be yourself Gord, and you can't go far wrong."  
He nodded.  
"Thanks."

I grinned and potted a red.  
"Right, well we've got class soon, so I'll see you later on."  
I did up my tie and put on a blue Aquaberry cardigan, grabbing my books.

"One thing though Gord," I said, catching up to him as we walked down the stairs. "Why tell me about this? I mean, I know I was in prison two weeks ago, but that doesn't mean I'm-"

"I just thought that you should know."  
I shook my head.  
"Only you have to know Gord."

He nodded.

"Thanks boss."

I headed through the doors and walked down to the fountain, where Kaitlyn was, in her cheerleaders outfit.

"You look unusually neat today." She said, tiptoeing slightly to kiss me.  
"Thought I'd brush up since I'm representing Bullworth's high society." I said mockingly. Kaitlyn laughed.  
"Yeah well, just remember that the Jocks run things around here."  
"Eurgh, jocks." I said shuddering. Kaitlyn pushed me jokingly and I just grinned widely, putting my arm around her neck.

We walked in through the backdoors to the main building, turning left and walking into the English classroom and sitting near the back.

I watched as Jimmy Hopkins walked in with Mandy Wiles, both staring daggers at me.

"Well, at least their hatred for you has brought them closer?" Kaitlyn suggested.

"I think Jimmy's more pissed off at the fact that I'm not one of his minions like Derby was."

Kaitlyn shook her head.

"I don't get why you two are fighting."  
I looked at her, amused but surprised.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean you were trying not to fight when you got back to Bullworth weren't you?"  
"Yeah, but that's when I was wanted you. Now I have you, I don't have to try anymore." I grinned, earning an elbow in the ribs.

Mr. Galloway walked in, a lot more sober then usual. His hair was tucked behind his ear and his skin looked a lot more healthy then usual.

"Good morning students." He said, greeting the class.

We mumbled our good mornings back to him.

Johnny Vincent walked in, winked a hello to me and sat behind me in the class, next to Parker who was behind me.

"So class, how are we today?"

We murmured uninterestedly

"Vigorated as always I see." He grinned to himself, turning around to write on the blackboard behind him.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Parker looking slightly worried as Johnny was slumped in his chair, the scent of alcohol and cigarettes emenating from him.  
"Don't worry Parker, he doesn't bite." I grinned. "Unless you wake him up. You might be lucky and make a new friend." I smirked and turned back to the front, seeing _King Lear_ had been scrawled in chalk on the blackboard.

I groaned. I had already been read this play so many times, I knew it backwards and could recite most of it off-by-heart. Now it was our set text for exams?

"A problem Mr. Kane?"  
"Huh?" I looked at Mr. Galloway, having only just remembered he was there.

"Is there a problem with the play? Perhaps you should extend your reading." Galloway grinned.

"Bastard." I heard Hopkins mutter under his breath, causing Mandy to giggle at me. I cocked my head at them, then turned back to Galoway.  
"Fine word, legitimate." I started quoting the play. "Wherefore art thou bastard? Thou base? Thou baseness?" I grinned. "More or less right?"

"More or less." He smiled, turning back to the board.  
I looked over at Hopkins, who was looking at me, and smiled widely, giving him a little wave.

"You know, you're too cocky for your own good."  
"I know." I smiled, putting my arm around Kaitlyn's seat. "But it just feels _so_ good."

She shook her head with a grin.  
"Complacent." She muttered.  
_

After the lesson, I walked out of the classroom with my arm around Kaitlyn.

"So, any plans for tonight?" She asked.

"Yeah actually. I'm getting the jeep delivered, remember?"  
"Of course, you've been going on about it for ages, you are aware that it's broken aren't you?"  
"Broken?" I said in mock horror. "And he still sold it to me? The swine!"

"Okay, maybe it's not broken, but-"

"It just needs to be fixed up a little, that's all." I grinned.

She rolled her eyes.  
"Just think, I'll be able to drive you around in a few weeks." I said, tucking my arm snugly around her neck.

"Drive me where exactly?"  
I shrugged.

"Who cares, it's driving."

She laughed.  
"No thanks, you'll probably get involved with some stupid races with Johnny Vincent or something."

She stopped smiling for a second and turned to me, seeing the widest grin I'd had in the hour.  
"No, Aiden, you are not-"

"I didn't say anything!"  
"I know what you're like Aiden-"

"And that's why you're such a good girlfriend." I said, tucking my arms around her waist in the middle of the corridor. I gently leant her against the wall next to the stairs to the upper level of the main building.

"Don't even try to charm your way out of this-"

I leant down and planted a kiss on her lips, pulling my left hand up to her jawline.

"You were saying?"  
"You're not racing." She said.  
"My heart is." I grinned.  
"Don't be cheesy." She warned me with a smile.  
"Oh, come on, it was quick!"

She shook her head.

"So, you're going to spend more time with Johnny then with your girlfriend?" She asked in a Pinky impression. I laughed, checking who was walking by.  
"Don't get jealous, you know I'd have more fun with you." I grinned, kissing her again.

I heard a cough, causing her to pull away from me. I turned to Crabblesnitch, who was standing there comfortably.

"Never had you down for voyeurism." I smiled, my hand creeping down and intertwining with Kaitlyn's fingers.

"Mr. Kane, you know the rules; we do not promote any…any _sexual_ relations here." He said, hissing the last few words.  
"Good God man! Shame on you for uttering the words!" I said in my usual impression of him.

"I've noticed you're the new Derby lately." He commented on me.  
"Funny, so have I."

"Perhaps you could join the student council. Then you could have more freedom in expressing your…emotions." He said, saying the last word stiffly.

"And be your poster boy?" I asked, unimpressed with his offer.

"Maybe." He said thoughtfully, before leaning in. "How far are you willing to go to change the rules?" He asked seriously, almost in a solemn tone.

I sighed.  
"Okay, fine. But no kissing – it's too personal." I said, Kaitlyn biting her lip hard to stop herself laughing.

He shook his head.  
"Good day Mr. Kane."  
"See you around sir." I smiled after him.  
Kaitlyn waited until he was out of earshot and let out an explosion of laughter.

"You are trouble." She said between laughs.  
"And you are my moral compass." I said, pulling her towards me and starting to kiss her, only to have her push herself away from me again.  
"I've got lessons."  
"Forget them." I said, starting to kiss her again.  
"I can't, I should go."  
"Should." I repeated, kissing her more.  
"Aiden, you promised you'd make an effort." She said seriously, pushing my away once more.  
"What do you think I'm doing?" I said, leaning in again.  
"Aiden." She said seriously. "I'm going now."  
I groaned.  
"Killjoy." I said.  
She tip-toed again to peck me quickly on the lips, then checked what lesson she had on her schedule.

"Okay, I've got art, but I'll see you at lunch?"  
"Sure." I smiled, pecking her again and then finally parting ways.

"Oh, that is precious." I heard the sarcastic snarl from over my shouder. "Really, it's like the middle of a rom-com."  
I rolled my eyes.  
"To be honest Gary, I'm surprised. I didn't know rom-coms where your kind of thing." I said monotonously – it was like he sucked the soul of everyone nearby to fuel his enthusiasm. He just stood there with his hands in his pockets, waiting expectantly.

"If it's a kiss you're waiting for, all you have to do is ask-"

"I'm just wondering if you're done yet."  
"With what?"  
"With her?"  
I let out a small laugh.  
"Okay Gary, I was joking about the kissing thing."  
"No moron," Gary said, advancing excitedly "with going after her. Because now we can get back to our original plan? Remember?"  
"Not really, what was that?"  
"Taking over this dump." He smiled. "Taking out the king!"  
"Slow down Lady MacBeth, by the king I assume you mean-"

"Not your boyfriend Johnny," Gary said, moving his hands frantically in front of his face "Jimmy."  
"Hopkins?"

"Who else?"  
I shook my head.  
"I've got nothing against him."  
"But Hopkins has something against you." He reminded me. You stole his girl."  
I rolled my eyes.

"No, he dumped her, and now I'm going out with her."

"And you think Hopkins sees it that way?" He laughed. "He thinks you stole his girl."

"Yeah well, Jimmy's not exactly the brainiest of characters is he?"  
"No," Gary said hesitantly "but he does control the students of the school. And if I remember correctly, you said you wanted out of this school."  
I shook my head.  
"That was before Gary. Things have changed."  
"Things?" He said vehemently. "What things?"

"Loads of things. I'm the new Derby. I'm going out with Kaitlyn. I'm trying to make a… a bond with my aunt. I can't just leave now-"

"You did last time."  
"Why do you want me gone Gary?"  
He shook his head.  
"Because it's what you want Kane." He leant in closely, pointing at me in the chest. "You see, I know you Kane. I know what you're like. The real you. Not this mask that you put on to everyone, to Kaitlyn, to Johnny, to your preps. The real you cannot stay anywhere for too long." He leant back out, relaxed all of a sudden. "It's what you're like. Sooner or later you'll want to leave, and I'll be there ready to help." He put his hands in his pockets.  
"Huh." I said boredly. "So, how many times did you rehearse that speech in front of your mirror? I'm shooting…five plus?"

Gary didn't smile.  
"Wow, tough crowd."

"You'll see Kane. I know you're trying to pacify your Preps and the Greasers, but you see, that power you have over them? It'll grow into a hunger. And soon you cannot resist the feeling of having this entire dump," he gestured around the school "eating out of the palm of your hand." He said, pointing to his.

I examined him carefully.  
"You're whacked."  
"So I've been told Aiden. So I've been told."

He smirked at me and walked off, hands in pockets and a spring in his step.  
I let out an angry breath, turning to go to the back exits, my destination being the car park, seeing whether my Jeep was delivered yet. What did Gary mean, this power I have? What power? I didn't really enjoy having the preps at my command. But was that because I hadn't really done much with that power in two weeks?

I quickly put an end to these thoughts – Gary is a sociopath and this paranoia is what he aims to achieve. He was speaking nonsense again – that was all.

I went to the car park, finding a few bullies standing around, but no Jeep. I sighed and was about to turn back when I saw Johnn Vincent walking sullenly.

"Hey, Johnny." I walked over to him.

"What's going on Aiden?"  
I shrugged.

"Just dicks being…well dicks."  
"That Mike kid?" He asked.  
I shook my head.

"He hasn't been around lately."  
"To be fair you haven't either." He commented.

I shrugged.

"Chad and Bif have been training me at the gym." I said. "Apparently you have to box to be a Prep."

He chuckled.  
"Okay Derby." He said, causing me to shove him away jokingly. "By the way, has the Jeep turned up yet?" Johnny asked.

I shook my head.  
"I don't think so. It should do soon though." I said pondering.

"Well, I'll help you fix it up man." He grinned.

"Thanks Johnny." I smiled. "Hey, do you fancy coming over to the house for a bit? Game of pool?"  
He nodded.  
"Sure, nothing better to do."  
I grinned as we walked back to the house, going up to my room and picking up the cues from the table. I took off my tie and cardigan, then exchanged my shirt for a black t-shirt.

"So, what are you meant to be doing Johnny?" I asked, setting up the balls quickly. "I would've thought you had class about now?"  
He shrugged.  
"Biology I think." He murmured. "But I don't fancy sitting next to some cheerleader." He said to me, shaking his head. I nodded, rolling my eyes.

"Let me guess, shallow, brainless and superficial?"  
He nodded.

I took off the triangle from the table, letting Johnny break.

"I mean, I know Kaitlyn's not like that." Johnny smiled.  
I laughed.  
"I thought she was at first. I mean, she's obviously really deep; into art and books and stuff, which is more then I can say for the entirety of the jocks."

Johnny nodded. As he potted a red, I heard raised voices. One of them sounded familiar – a boy who's voice was a little higher then mine with an L.A accent.  
"Isn't that that kid?"  
I nodded.  
"What the hell is he doing here?" I asked angrily, storming towards the door. I walked down the stairs quickly until I found the new girl, Amanda, confronting the grungy-looking boy as Parker lay on the bed, his lip bleeding badly.  
"…No, I'm not happy at all!" She said angrily. Mike seized her arm, which was when I grabbed Mike's attention.  
"Mike, what the hell are you doing in here?"  
"Shut up Aiden," Mike said lowly "this has nothing to do with you." His eyes stayed fixated on Amanda.

I marched across the room and pulled him away from her, standing between the pair of them.

"This has everything to do with me. You come into my house, punch my friends and then tell me to shut up in front of them. You're lucky I don't throw you out of the window." I growled at him, tensing my fist, ready to fight. Mike quickly looked at my chest and arms, then straight into my eyes.  
"Your house? Last time I checked it was called Harrington House, not Kane House." He said, squaring up to me.

I took one step forwards, ready to attack if need be. He would not attack anyone in my house.

"Leave. Now."

Mike scoffed at me.  
"Or what?"

Johnny grabbed Mike's shoulder and shoved him back out of the room, threatening him.

"You heard Aiden kid, Scram before I give you a beat down."

Mike went toe to toe with Johnny instantly, then scoffed.

"Try it throwback, all it's going to take is two hits, me hitting you, you hitting the ground. However, if I'm beating the three of you it's six hits." Mike replied. Johnny pulled back one of his gloved hands charging a punch, and the gloved hand was about to launch into Mike's face before I grabbed Johnny's elbow and pulled him back a bit. Mike wasn't going to hurt anyone – he wasn't in the room and wasn't a threat. At least, that's what I told myself. Maybe I just didn't want what felt to be my best friend attacking someone who was at one time seen as my younger brother.

"If I catch you in here again, you won't be so lucky." I said, nodding at Johnny to go back to the pool table. Mike just laughed at me.

"What are you going to do trust fund bitch? Call your disciples like Bif on me?" He asked. Mike looked me up and down. "I'm not scared of you." He said with a smirk.

It was my turn to laugh as I pushed Mike back down towards the stairs. "Get lost kid. Go play house with Jade. Or whatever emo kids you're hanging out with now. But come near Parker, or Amanda, or anyone in this house again, and I'll knock you out again." I said genuinely.

"You're not going to be my dad. But you're going to be Amanda and Parker's?" Mike asked. He rushed forwards and threw a punch, which I knocked aside, and waited for another punch. Mike looked at me for a second, then turned away. This was strange. I was ready to hit him in Amanda's room, but here and now? I didn't want to hit him? I didn't even want Johnny to hit him.

I shook my head and went back to Amanda's room.

"You okay?" I asked, examining her arm, which was red.

"I'm fine." She said, pulling her arm back.

I nodded. She really didn't seem to like me. I understood – maybe it was because she liked Derby more? I looked over at Parker.  
"Come on, let's see it." I said, as he came over, I began to see blood from his nose as well as his lip. "Nice one." I grinned. "Just ask a girl to kiss it better." I winked, gaining a dirty look from Amanda.  
"You mean the-"

"Lip, yeah, not the nose." I chuckled, bringing him out of Amanda's room and up to mine, where Johnny was playing pool and practising trick shots.

I wiped the blood off of Parker's face, gave him some tissue for his nosebleed and sent him off.

"You want some boys to take care of Mike?" Johnny asked me.  
I shook my head.  
"No, he's harmless. Like a baby lion without teeth – it's kind of tragic, yet somehow hilarious."

Johnny laughed at passed a cue over to me.

"You're yellow."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

I sat in the lounge, the flat screen playing the basketball loudly as Bif, Bryce, Chad, and Gord sat around the coffee table drinking beers.

We yelled loudly as the Bobcats won.

"I knew I should've bet on them!" Bryce yelled angrily, throwing his dollar bills down on the table. Chad laughed to himself, picking up the money and counting it.

"Then next time you should trust your instincts."  
We all laughed at Bryce, who slumped back into the sofa.

"I told you we should've watched the boxing!" Bif laughed at Bryce, who reacted by downing the rest of his beer.

"Well, I got to go guys – my dad wants me to help out at the hotel."  
We all waved a goodbye at Gord.

"Bring more beer!" Called Bif as Chad put the money in his wallet, smirking at Parker.

We heard the door shut and then Justin walked in to the room, picking up the remote and turning on the boxing.  
"Thought he'd never leave." He murmured, grinning at everyone and sitting down where Gord did before.

We all looked at each other, confused, then looked back to Justin.

"What do you mean? Gord?"

He turned to me, grinning.

"Gord's alright but I mean…you know." No one returned his smiles.  
"What?"  
"Well, there are guys topless on screen. I think it'd just be a bit…awkward around the Cosmo guy you know?" He chuckled to himself, looking around expectantly at everyone.  
I stood up, took the beer out of his hand and put it down on the table.

"What did you just say?"  
Justin's mouth dropped a little. He seemed to realise what he was doing wrong.

"Nothing, I just-"

"If I can let you associate with the Jocks, it's because I'm open-minded. Maybe you should try being the same."  
Justin nodded slowly.  
"Clear this up." I said, gesturing to the table, and then switching the TV back to the basketball.

"Don't let me hear you say anything like this again." I said to Justin, and then left with everyone but Justin, who was left on his own.

I walked through the main hall with the boys, when I saw the front door being opened by Parker, admitting Kaitlyn.

"Hey Aiden." She greeted me, walking over quite shyly.

"Hey Kaitlyn." I said, pecking her. "Guys, say hello to Kaitlyn." I called.  
"Hello Kaitlyn." They all echoed.  
"Wow." She said. "That was kind of eerie."  
I shrugged. "Feels good after a while though." I said, putting my arm around her and motioning for the rest of the preps to disperse. "So, as to why you are really here?"  
She looked up at me, surprised.  
"I can't drop by?" She asked. "Maybe I was just curious as to what goes on around here?"  
"What, you've never heard about the cross-dressing?"  
"What?" She asked, astounded.

"Never mind." I said nonchalantly. "Now, what's up?"  
She shook her head.  
"Okay, well, you know I applied for that art school?"  
I stopped abruptly.

"No?"  
She looked at me carefully.  
"I told you about it at lunch?"  
"You did?" I asked.

"Yes. Weren't you listening at all?"  
"Of course I was."  
She shook her head again.  
"Well, what I wanted to tell you was that…" she took a deep breath "I got in!" She announced with a broad smile on her face.  
My mouth dropped.  
"Oh."

She looked at me inquiringly.  
"That's great!" I said, putting on a smile and hugging her. She squeezed me tight and then took a step back from me.  
"It's in New York." She said.  
I kept the smile plastered on.  
"Well, it is a great city." I smiled. "Apart from the whole…crime stuff. But hey, Spidey will be there right? The friendly neighbourhood with kind of awesome hair…"  
"Aiden, are you alright with this?"  
I rolled my eyes.  
"Of course I am! I'm great. You love art right? Go for it."

She smiled, genuinely believing it. She pulled me in for a hug and buried her head onto my shoulder. As soon as she could not see my face I dropped the smile. Art school? In New York? I'd never see her.  
"This sucks doesn't it?" She asked me.  
I took a deep breath. Time to bare my soul.  
"Yeah." I said sadly. "It does."

I rubbed my hand up and down her back, my other hand tangled in her hair.

"When do you have to leave?" I asked.  
"I have to be there by the 30th of this month."  
"So…?" I asked.

She sighed, and then pulled away.

"The only available coach there before then is the day after tomorrow."  
I couldn't put up the smile this time.  
"Two days?" I asked. "But…I mean, we've only been together-"  
"I know." She said, her hands intertwining with me. "It's not fair."

I moved my right hand up to caress her precious face.

"I kind of wish I wasn't such a dick to you before." I said solemnly. "And that I didn't leave for so long. Maybe we could've had more time together if I was different.  
She smiled.  
"You weren't a dick to me. Jimmy was a dick to me. You were just…" she thought for the right word. For a bit too long.  
"Please, take your time." I said monotonously.  
She laughed. "You were a bit of a show-off. You still are now, but it's what I kind of love about you."  
There was an awkward silence.  
"I didn't mean love as in-"

"Yeah I got that." I said quickly, chuckling awkwardly.  
She placed a hand behind my neck.  
"Don't ever change Aiden Kane. Not for anyone." She smiled. "Being you is the most important thing you can do." I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her in for a kiss. She pulled away after a few seconds.

"So erm, I was thinking-" She said, looking down at my chest.  
"That maybe you could come over tonight?"  
I looked at her suspectly.

"Tonight?"  
She nodded.  
"It's already night." I said.  
"I know," She said, "but Pinky's out of my room in…" she checked her watch. "Two hours. She's staying somewhere else. So maybe you could come over?"  
I grinned.  
"Sure. I don't have first class anyway." I grinned.  
Kaitlyn turned to walk away, then turned back.  
"And by the way, I have a special present for you."  
I grinned as she walked out of the house, turning around to see Parker standing there in front of Bif, Chad, Bryce and Justin.  
"Dude…how?" Parker asked as the others began to laugh and pat me on the back.  
"It's in the jeans." I grinned, waiting to see how long it would take for Parker to get the joke.

The door then burst open as Tad ran in.  
"Aiden!" He called.  
I turned around, looking at him carefully.  
"Tad, you seem like you've been running…what's wrong?" I asked, getting a laugh from the boys around.  
"Aiden, Gord's been beaten up."  
I stopped smiling.  
"What?"  
The rest of the boys walked forwards.  
"I saw the Greasers throw him into an alleyway in Bullworth Town."  
I looked at the others, then grabbed my leather jacket and sprinted around to the door with the rest of them and would not stop running until I came to Bullworth Town.

We came to the alleyway behind the bike shop, where a series of bikes were parked.

I ran forwards, seeing a group of boys around a boy in blue on the floor, blood all over him.  
"HEY!" I yelled, getting their attention. They turned around and ran towards us, or rather, towards their bikes.  
I rushed past them and towards Gord, who was on the floor – badly beaten.  
"Come on Johnny!"  
I turned around to see Johnny Vincent being pulled away from the alleyway by Lucky and Peanut, a look of shock on his face.  
"…Aiden." I turned back to the stuttering voice. Gord's nose was clearly broken, his right eye was swollen badly, his left hand was pushed far into his arm and his left leg seemed to be unable to move. "Aiden…" He said quietly again. I leant forwards to him as he rasped quietly to me. "Tell Bif I'm sorry I didn't get the beer."

Gord managed a smile and then slumped back onto the ground, blood seeping from his chest.

"Okay, back up!" I heard as the paramedics came forwards, leaning down to tend to Gord. I watched like a stone statue as Gord was lifted onto a stretcher, his cries of pain echoing into my ears.

"Aiden!"  
I finally realised Chad was calling my name.  
"Aiden, what are we going to do?"  
I kept my eyes fixated on the bloody mess where Gord had been lying.  
"Let's just go back." I said quietly, leaving to turn back to Harrington House and try to figure out what had just transpired here.

"This is all his fault." Hissed Justin. "If _he_ hadn't started associating with those thugs-"

"Hey, since when were you best friends with Gord huh?" Spoke up Chad. "Before you were ripping on him being gay!"  
"That was just banter!" He said, narrowing his eyebrows.  
"He could've been killed!" Shouted Bryce.  
"That wasn't Aiden's fault!" Replied Bif angrily.

"Yes it was."  
Everyone looked over to me.

"Justin's right." I said. "I thought I could make peace with Johnny but I was wrong." I said solemnly. "He was just waiting for us to slip up." I said.

Parker chimed in for the first time.  
"He was a great friend to all of us." He said. "I know he didn't want to keep fighting with the Greasers." He said. He looked back to me. "You weren't the one who did anything wrong Aiden. It was them." He said, gesturing to outside of the house, which was the direction of the autoshop.

There was a knock at the door, which Parker went to answer. He then came back into the hall, followed by Johnny Vincent. I could tell every person in the room was waiting to attack him, they just needed me to tell them to. And it took every ounce of control within me not to do it.

"Aiden man-" He began.  
"Outside." I cut him off. "I don't want you in my house."

I followed him out of the room and onto the concrete ground outside of the house.

"Aiden man, I don't know what to say-"  
I threw a hard punch into his face, sending him off-balance. Johnny cursed angrily as he drew a finger to his cheek to check the bleeding.

"Not so nice when you don't have a group of guys to help you out is it?" I asked angrily.

"Aiden man, I'm sorry."  
I rolled my eyes, drawing my fist back for another punch.

"Let me explain man!" He said quickly. "I had to get back my group!"  
"That is the most fucking pathetic excuse I have ever heard before!" I said, enraged.

"They didn't like the idea of allying with the preps!" He said desperately. "I tried to explain, but the best chance I had of trying to make peace was to gain their trust! And they all wanted was for me to show that no one messes with me, so Norton reminded me of how Lola was cheating with that guy, and then Hal said he's a fag-"  
I pushed Johnny back. Hard. He stumbled back and almost fell down the stairs leading away from the house.

"Don't call him that." I hissed, my hands itching.

"Listen man, everyone takes a beating. This one looks pretty bad, but we've both had worse-"  
"We've had worse?" I shouted. "His dad was on the phone half an hour ago! He's pulling him out of school."  
"What?" Johnny asked, taken aback.

"Yeah, his dad's picking up his stuff tomorrow. He's going to put him in special treatment in Happy Volts!" I shouted angrily.  
"No man," Johnny said, not believing it "the plan was to just rough him up a bit-"

"Well, when there's a group of six guys kicking you on the ground, you're going to get more then a few bruises aren't you?" I shouted angrily. We stood there just looking at each other for a few moments.

"You know what, you and your group can won this little battle now. Now…Now we're at war." I said angrily. "You come back around here again and you can keep Gord company." I said, turning around and headed back into the house, leaving Johnny to walk back to New Coventry, where his group of thugs were probably celebrating their assault.

I walked back into the house, where the group of Preps stood, arms crossed.

"He won't be hanging around here anymore." I said, walking past them and slumping down onto the couch, taking a soda can from the table and drinking it.

The preps dispersed, busying themselves with things to do around the house, some going up the stairs to play poker, others to come into the lounge and watch a film.

"Hey, Aiden." I turned around to see Chad there.  
"What are you thinking Chad?" I asked, kicking my legs up onto the table.

Chad leant his forearms onto the head of the sofa, left of my face.

"I'm thinking that you're a good leader."  
I scoffed.

"Yeah, great. Gord comes out of the closet and gets a beating. Call me Kennedy why don't you." I murmured.

"Yeah, but you took the blame." Chad said. "Listen, I don't think that it was bad trying to ally us with the Greasers. You tried to prevent stuff like this happening. I mean, it was worse with Derby's leadership." He said.  
I looked over to him.  
"Really?"  
He nodded.  
"If you're Kennedy, he'd be like…" he thought for a few moments.  
"Bush?" I asked.

"I was going to say Stalin but…"  
I laughed.

"So, I think that you should take a break from being our mentor," he said, taking the soda can from me "and go see your girlfriend."  
I looked at him carefully.  
"I can manage stuff here." He said reassuringly.

I sighed deeply.  
"Thanks Chad." I nodded slightly. "It means a lot."  
He grinned, then patted me once on the back and walked around to sit on the sofa to watch the film.

I got up and walked to my room, changing my t-shirt and leather jacket to a shirt and a waistcoat. I then walked down the stairs, nodded to Chad and left the house.

I checked my watch as I walked around the fountain. Only a couple of minutes left before the end of curfew. I hurried along beside the large path that led to the girls' dorm. I stopped a little bit away, looking at the windows. Which one was Kaitlyn's?  
I pulled out my phone and texted Kaitlyn that I was here. A few moments later, a curtain behind a window on the second floor moved back, to reveal the familiar face. She held up three fingers. Third room along?

I looked around the dorm. Do I just go through the front doors? I looked back up to Kaitlyn, gesturing my confusion. She pointed to her left, indicating for me to go and search around there. I crept around and found a large plant…ladder…thing. It didn't look sturdy, but plants were stamped on a lot, displaying a climbing route up to the dorm.

Very cautiously, I began to climb up the wooden frame, trying to push all my weight onto it.

In a matter of minutes I was lifting myself through the window and found myself in an attic vacated by cobwebs. I groaned – cobwebs this big means big spiders. Not that I was scared of them or anything…just that big spiders are creepy.

I eventually crossed the attic without encountering any spiders, and crept down the stairs, listening cautiously for any teachers or girls other then Kaitlyn. I stood next to a rusted armoire for a few seconds, then hurriedly crept three rooms down the hall and cautiously opened the door on the left.

"Aiden."  
I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god. I thought I might've got the wrong room at first."

Kaitlyn smiled and walked over to me, kissing me for a moment.

"Ms. Evans?"  
I jumped at the voice of an older woman and jumped into the wardrobe next to Kaitlyn's bed. Kaitlyn closed the wardrobe door and opened the door.

"Yes miss?"

"Time for bed." She said. "Where's Pinky?"

I looked around the wardrobe as I was in here. It was full of expensive clothes. I checked the labels – Aquaberry. This _had_ to be Pinky's wardrobe.

"Oh, she's gone back to her parents' house tonight."  
Then why was there a cowboy hat in here?

The teacher nodded, looked around the room once more and then exited, closing the door behind her.

Kaitlyn waited for a few seconds, ear against the door, then opened the wardrobe to let me out, as I was grasping a cowboy hat.

"Please tell me this was not the surprise you had for me?"  
She laughed and pulled me closer to her, leading me across the room and towards her bed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

I woke up with a groan. The moonlight lit the dimmed room with white light. Kaitlyn's room was pretty girly – only because Pinky slept here too I assumed.

I looked down at Kaitlyn's face, which was lying upon my chest.  
"Hey." She murmured groggily.  
"Hey." I smiled.

"What's the time?" She asked.

I looked at the clock next to the table.

"It's three in the morning." I said.  
She smiled.

"We've got plenty of time."  
I grinned as she moved up to kiss me.

"You have." I said. "I can't stay here in the morning can I?"  
She groaned.  
"Sure you can."  
I wrapped my other arm around her.

"I wish I could." I said snugly.

She sighed.  
"The girls will get up in a few hours though."  
I nodded.

"I'll see you in the morning though. Make this day last. And then maybe you could stay over at the house tonight?"  
She laughed.

"Maybe." I kissed her again and then pulled the covers back, searching the ground for my boxers. I found them under the brown cowboy hat, and pulled them on. I then looked around for my blue jeans and pulled them on. Grabbing my socks, I sat down on the bed and pulled them on.

"So, what have you got first?"  
Kaitlyn thought for a moment.  
"Nothing first I think."

"Cool, well I'll let you catch up on sleep for a bit and then pick you up." I smiled. I leant in to peck her, only to have her grab the back of my head and pull me in for a deep kiss.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Well, I'm going soon." She said.  
"Yeah, not yet." I half-laughed, half-whispered. "Keep it in your pants woman."  
She smiled and pecked me goodbye after I pulled on my waistcoat and shoved on my boots. I kissed her on the cheek, then down onto her neck as she pushed the cowboy hat onto my head.  
"Easy tiger." She said, pushing me back.  
"I'll see you in a few hours." I smiled, tipping the hat to her and walking out of the room confidently.

"Aiden?"  
I turned back to her.

"How was…this? I mean –"

I just grinned at her.

"Do I really need to say?"  
She smiled.  
"I'm going to miss you."  
I smiled back to her.

"I'll miss you too."  
I turned back to the door and opened it, walking through and closing it carefully behind me. I then walked down the corridor and stopped as I heard something.

A second pair of footsteps.

Oh shit.

I turned around to see a girl a few inches smaller then me, red hair and glasses, holding a glass of water and eyeing the hat suspiciously. She looked down at the waistcoat, then at the shirt in my hand, then back to me stomach. After a tense and very awkward moment (for her at least) she looked back at my face.

I put on smirk, tipping my hat at her. There was another pair of footsteps and a very groggy voice of the teacher that had gone in to Kaitlyn's room hours ago. The girl in front of me turned around to see what I was looking at. The teacher was now within sight. I turned around and scrambled through the last door on the right, running up the stairs, across the landing and out of the open window, climbing down the wooden frame and then jumping down (when low enough) onto the ground and then sprinting back to Harrington House. Thank god there were no Prefects around at this time.

I woke up on an extremely comfortable sofa in the lounge, my waistcoat underneath my face. I looked up to see Chad sitting in the armchair, feet on the table and a newspaper in his hands.

"Good night?" He asked.

I groaned.  
"That depends – is there any news of any cowboys in the girls' dorm?"  
Chad laughed as he saw the cowboy hat.  
"I haven't heard anything about that…yet." He said with a smirk.  
"I'll regale you with my exploits later." I said, pulling on the shirt and buttoning it up.  
"Kaitlyn?" He asked.

"Kaitlyn." I repeated, grinning and chucking him the cowboy hat. I closed the door to Harrinton House and left for the girls' dorm to meet up with Kaitlyn.

I got to the stairs to the girls' dorm, where none other then Christy Martin was sitting, along with a few other girls who were all talking avidly.

"Why is it that everytime I'm having a good day, you have to show up and make it worse?"  
"Love you too Christy." I smiled. "Kaitlyn up yet?"  
She looked at me carefully.  
"Kaitlyn? She's gone."  
Confusion.  
"Gone?"  
Christy nodded.  
"What do you mean, she had a class?"  
"No, she's gone to art school. I thought she told you about it."  
"Yeah, she's leaving tomorrow?" I said, utterly, utterly confused.  
Christy hopped down off the stairs and walked towards me, away from the others.

"Kaitlyn's left already – her coach is today and so is her plane."  
I shook my head.  
"That can't be right, she told me that her coach was tomorrow?"  
Christy shrugged.  
I took out my phone to call her.  
"What are you going to do Aiden?" Christy asked. "Phone her and express your undying love for her? Or rush to the airport and stop her getting on the plane?"  
"If I have to, yes." I said, angry at Christy's mocking tone.

"Aiden, she wants to go to New York." Christy said genuinely. "And for some reason she didn't want to say goodbyes."  
"She said goodbye to you though." I said.  
"It wasn't much of a goodbye." Christy tried to reassure me.

I shook my head.  
"How could Kaitlyn leave without saying goodbye?" I asked, myself more then Christy.  
"How could you?" She asked me.

I looked up at her, opening my mouth to respond. But what was I going to say? That that was different? That I was justified then? I let out a sigh, put my hands in my jacket pockets and walked back to the house, where I was felt like drinking until I was at the point where I was catatonic.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

I pushed over the bottles, searching for one that was not empty. I eventually found it – it was the rum. I collapsed back into my double bed, undoing the bottle cap and starting to drink from the bottle. I sighed as the alcohol poured down my throat. The loud knock on the door did not phase me.

"Boss? It's Bif."  
I groaned. I thought I made it clear no one was to come in.

"I know you didn't want anyone to come in, but…I've got a problem."  
I groaned, pushed myself up from the bed and staggered over to the door, grasping the bottle of rum. I opened the door and saw Bif standing there with the dazzling sunlight.  
"The last guy that came into my room wanting me to help him with a problem ended up in Happy Volts."

Bif followed me into the room and sat down on the armchair opposite my bed, which I slumpted down onto. I took another swig of the rum as Bif took in my room. He was the only one who had been into my room, apart from Tad, who had been bringing up breakfast and dinner to me everyday. It was easier to see once the door was closed again – the curtains were shut and it was dim enough to see Bif clearly; he didn't look any different then usual.

"You look like shit." He said, taking in me at my messiest.

I drank the rum again.  
"What's the problem Bif?"  
"Well, firstly, you." I rolled my eyes. "You haven't left this room in a week Aiden!"

I shrugged.

"You're going to fail your exams if you're not careful-"

"What is _your_ problem Bif?" I asked authoritively.

Bif sighed.

"Okay…well you know how you can talk to girls?"

"It's one of the rarer talents." I said monotonously.

"I mean…" Bif said, starting to redden "you know how to…like…chat them up?"  
I laughed outright. Then saw Bif's embaressment.  
"I'm sorry – it's just the way you said it."

Bif took a deep breath.

"Go on. I'm all ears." I said, sitting up and taking another swig from the rum, finishing it.

"Well…there's this girl-"

"Shocker." I grinned.

"And she hasn't really…" he searched for the right word. "Responded."  
I nodded.  
"Responded?"  
He nodded back.

"Okay, so what have you tried?"  
He sighed.  
"Roses, jewellery, chocolates-"

"Wow…original." I said.

Bif rolled his eyes.

"Okay, well – what did you want help with?"

"Well, I was hoping you could suggest something else."  
I chuckled.  
"Bif man, you can't just get an equation and expect it work with every girl." I said to him, feeling slightly like a teacher. "Think of it like boxing." I said, making Bif look very surprised, and slightly confused.

"You mean…I should hit the-"

"No, no, no!" I cut him off. "I mean, you size up the competition, then figure out how to beat them on their weaknesses right? That's what you've got to do with what's-her-face."

"Find her weakness?"  
"And go Mahummad Ali." I smiled. "That came out wrong…"  
Bif laughed.  
"So, do you want to size up the competition with me?"  
I sighed.

"Well the air is stale in the house…"

Bif smiled.  
"Okay, let's go get lunch." I smiled, going into the bathroom to shave, but frankly I could not be bothered. Besides, it was only light stubble. It wouldn't bother me much.

I came out of the bathroom and pulled on a pair of dark blue jeans, an_ Aquaberry_ shirt and tie. I pulled on my new Beatle Boots and started to roll up the sleeves, grabbing my canvas satchel and putting some books in there. I would only go to Shop today. And that was after lunch.

I walked into the garage, where everyone had already started. Neil, the teacher, glanced at me, then went back to reading his magazine.

I walked through the worktops to find Kara working on a car.

"Need some help?"  
She turned around, red in the face from working.  
"Carburettor." She puffed, as I took the wrench from the toolbox and set to work.

"So, I haven't seen you in ages." I began. "You been busy?"  
She shrugged.

"No, not really. I mean, it's just been a bit hectic lately you know?"  
I nodded.  
"Trust me, I know."

Kara nodded, then took off the carburettor adapter plates and started to clean them.

"So, why are you working on this?" I gestured to the bonnet. "I mean, it's appreciated and all but why?"  
She chuckled.  
"Because if it was just you, then you'd be taking ages to fix it.

I rolled my eyes.  
"Whatever…you know I'm better then you." I said, looking up at the ceiling. "You just won't admit it."  
She laughed as she moved aside so I could lean in to clean the carburettor from the old oil.

I worked for a few seconds and then stopped.

"Don't look at my arse." I said, continuing.

"I'm not looking at your ass-"

"I can feel you looking." I said, standing back up straight, then clutched my arms in mock sorrow. "I feel so…so _violated_."  
Kara shoved pass me and leant in to finish the cleaning I'd started. I leant against the work top for several moments before I heard Kara say:  
"You're looking at my ass aren't you?"  
"Yup." I grinned.

She leant back up and walked past me, grabbed the adapter plate and then started to fit it back on.

"You want to be the first for a test drive?" I asked casually, cleaning my hands with the cloths on the table. "I've got nothing going on after school."

Kara picked up a rag from the worktop as the bell rang.

"No thanks, I'm going to this dinner party thing at my mums. She's trying to make a deal with some accountant."  
I nodded.  
"Well, sometime you can go with me to get it checked for safety, then we could have a drive around?"  
She nodded.

"Lunch?"  
Kara nodded.

"Sure."

I took one last look at my Jeep and then closed the bonnet, turning to walk away to meet Bif in the cafeteria.

Bif, Kara and I sat down at the table Chad, Justin, Parker and Tad were eating at. I hopped down onto the seat and took the soda can Parker passed to me.

"Hey Aiden," I looked over to Tad "what are we doing about the greasers?"  
"They'll get theirs Tad, don't worry." I said, glaring at Ricky, who was now entering the lunch line.  
"He's pretty big though isn't he?"  
I looked around at Parker.

"That sounded wrong."  
"Yeah, you want to be the new Gord?" asked Justin, laughing.  
We all looked around at him, not laughing.

"Don't push your luck Justin." I said, causing everyone else to scoff at him.

"Well, Lola must be pretty fearless to put up with him." Parker said. "And to keep breaking up with him."  
I scoffed.  
"Johnny Vincent? The only thing that's fearsome about him is the obscene amount of gel that goes into his hair."  
Bif laughed.  
"Lola isn't going out with him anyway." Chad said.  
I turned around to him.  
"Really?"  
He nodded.  
"Well, some escape I suppose." I murmured, taking a sip of the soda.  
"And another one goes in." Chad informed me, pointing to the girl sitting two tables behind me, where no one else was. She was reading a book. "That's his new girl."  
Bif smiled slightly, looking at her.  
"She looks pretty...I suppose."  
I grinned at Bif.

"That's her?"  
He nodded.

I turned back to get a better look at her. She actually seemed pretty cute. She was wearing a teal skirt and a white blouse and a matching teal cardigan. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail, and she rested the side of her face in her palm.

"Well, you haven't got bad taste…" I said, smiling as she caught sight of me. She smiled back politely, then went back to her book.  
"

"Aiden man, don't do it."  
I turned around to Kara with an innocent expression on my face.

"You already got into shit with Jimmy the last time you talked to a girl sitting on her own, now you want to get in more shit with Johnny? How do you even know this girl will like you?"  
I shrugged.  
"I made the last girl like me."  
"And where is she now?" I looked over at Justin, who had only just realised what he had just said. "Sorry." He said instantly. Bif punched him in the arm as Parker pushed into him with the bicep of his arm.  
"Ape shall not kill ape." I said in a caveman voice, causing them to impersonate ape voices and laugh.  
I bit my lip as I mulled it over in my mind.  
"I can talk to a girl without wanting to go out with her." I took a look from Kara to the rest of the boys. "I'm shocked and appalled that you all think of me this way." I said in mock anguish. "Good day men." I said, setting down my soda can and getting up, walking around the tables and sitting down in front of the girl.  
"Aiden Kane." I grinned.  
She looked up at me, slightly confused.  
"Erm...Natasha Evans?"  
"What you reading?" I asked, trying to look at the cover of the book, but she pulled it away too quickly.  
"Hey, Aiden Kane? Aren't you the guy who-"  
"Yes." I answered straight away.  
"You don't even know what I was going to say."  
I shrugged. "If you've heard about it, I've probably done it." I said proudly. "I'm the City Hall murderer, the New Derby, the Jeep Boy, et cetera, et cetera..." I smiled.  
"I was actually going to say that you were the cowboy sneaking out of the girls' dorm a couple of days ago?"  
I smiled wider, recognizing her as the girl who I had happened across one week ago in the girls dorm. The night before Kaitlyn left.

After a few more seconds, she accepted the smile as my answer.

"Wow, you are lacking self-respect." She laughed to herself.  
"In my books you have to respect yourself a lot to walk around showing off what so few possess."  
"It wasn't that spectacular." She said, unimpressed.  
"Well, you wouldn't think so would you?" I asked with a smirk. "I mean, you're used to the athletic types. I mean I'm not saying I'm like Bif or Teddy Bear over there," I said, gesturing to the table that the jocks were sitting at "but I bet you couldn't take your eyes off of my-"  
"Scar?" She finished.  
"Not really where I was going." I murmured. "What scar?" I bluffed.  
"The one on your stomach?" She asked obviously.  
I swallowed. The scar from the night I left? I mentally shook my head and brought up the smile again.  
"So, I heard through the grape vine that you are associated with Jonina Vincent?" I grinned widely. She looked at me carefully.  
"Do you...not like him?"

I bit my lip.  
"It's a complicated answer. I mean, we pretend to dislike each other, but it's really just to cover up the fact that who we really are." I said darkly. "If our enemies find out that me and Johnny are vigilante crime fighters who protect the people of Bullworth from the dark forces of evil and corruption, we'll be so screwed!" I said, genuinely trying to believe it.  
"Okay, I get that you don't like him then."  
"No, seriously." I said, turning around to see Johnny walking up to the table, gaze focused onto the ground. "Ah, here comes my partner now!" I said, standing up and taking advantage of his shock to place my arm around his neck.  
"Reclusive bad boy Joni Mitchell!" I announced to the cafeteria. "Now, could you please tell the lovely Natasha that we really are the dynamic duo?"  
He shoved me away, back into the table behind me.

"Very funny." He said to me, then turned to Natasha. "What's he doing here?"  
"Come on dear John!" I said "I was just entrusting Natasha here with our secret occupations, now what do you say I give you that hug that you were denied so many times as a child?" I said, stretching out my arms.  
He shoved me back harder, making me fall back into the nerd's table. I fell into Algie, who's face slammed onto the table. I pushed myself back up and shoved Johnny back.

I lunged forwards and punched him in the face, launching him back into the food line. He fell into Peanut, who fell over in turn. I turned around a punch in my stomach from Ricky. I keeled over as Bif and Chad intervened, grabbing Ricky and tackling him into the nerd's table.

"Johnny! Stop-"  
I grabbed Natasha's tray of food and slammed it into Johnny's face with a crack – the tray splintered into two, with bits of cafeteria food sticking into Johnny's hair.

"That's for Gord!" I shouted, swiping my foot into knee, causing him to kneel down, only to be hit in the forehead by my knee.

I turned around into Norton throwing a punch that literally knocked me onto my back. I groaned as my vision blurred, Norton coming back into vision as he lifted my up by my shirt collar, Johnny digging a punch into my stomach.

"Johnny! Stop!"

I kicked Norton in the groin, making him drop me. I shoved him back and tackled Johnny onto the floor, but as I was to try and continue the fight, I was pulled back off him by a large prefect, who slammed me onto the floor and started shouting incoherently. All I could make out was the word "Principle". Great…

**Hey guys – hope you liked the chapter. Natasha Evans is the OC from whisper-to-a-riot by the way – her story "Look Alive, Sunshine" is really good – take a look at it at  /s/8014218/1/Look_Alive_Sunshine - see you in Chapter 12.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"Back again Mr. Kane?" Asked Crabblesnitch as he took a sip from his tea. The abnormally bulky prefect sat me down into the chair and exited the room at Crabblesnitch's nod.  
"Only for these intimate moments." I grinned. To my surprise, Crabblesnitch grinned.

"So, what did you do this time?"  
I shrugged, putting a quizzical look on my face.

"No idea?"  
I shook my head. Crabblesnitch smiled and stood up, putting on his jacket, which had been sitting on the back of his arm chair.

"Why do you like fighting Mr. Kane?"  
I shrugged.  
"Who says I like it?"  
"Well, I'm just trying to assume why you do it so much."  
I let out a breath, trying to figure out an answer, finally lifting up my hands in confusion. Crabblesnitch waited a few moments before buttoning up his jacket.  
"I'll see you next time Mr. Kane." I hoisted myself out of the chair. "You can tell him to come in now."

I nodded and headed out of the door, into his reception, where his secretary Ms. Danvers stood, on the phone to someone. I saw Johnny Vincent standing in the doorway talking to someone. I treaded closer to him before throwing my arm around his neck.

"Hey Johnny B. Goode." I smiled. "Crabs wants to see you." I smiled. "And I don't mean Lola's." I said, hoping to push him. He really got frustrated easily. It was my new hobby since Hopkins had been practicing lately for a match. I think. He'd definitely not been around enough for me to tick off.

Johnny shrugged off my arm and then muttered a goodbye to the person he had been talking to, who turned out to be the lovely Natasha Evans.

"Oh hey Natasha." I grinned broadly, leaning against the trophy case. "Checking up on me after that little scrap?"

"Don't flatter yourself." She said.  
"Why, do you want to do it for me? And are we using a euphemism?" I smirked, my face leaning closer to hers.

She grimaced and turned to head down the stairs, where I went to follow her.

"So, how've you been?" I asked.  
"You mean since you broke into the girls' dorm or when you beat up my boyfriend?"  
"That was your boyfriend?" I asked in surprise. "Really?" I chuckled to myself. "Why is it that every girl I encounter with a book has a really bad taste in boyfriends…" I murmured to myself.  
She stopped on the stairs, turning to me.  
"What's wrong with him?"  
"Well, first off, have you seen the amount of grease in his hair? It's obscene…"

She glared at me.  
"A pretty rich boy has a problem with people with product in their hair?"

I grinned.

"So, you think I'm a pretty boy?"

She shook her head and pushed open one of the double doors, going outside of the main building and into the grey and dull day. Strange…it seemed so much brighter before…  
"What's more is that I know for a fact that he's not the most…_accepting_ person around."  
She laughed at me in shock.  
"You were just making fun of the fact that he has product in his hair!"

"Grease." I corrected her.

"Oh, what would you know? You don't know him." She said as we arrived at the long pathway leading to the girls' dorm. I walked in front of her, stopping her from proceeding forwards.

"Oh I do." I said, a bit of pity evident in my voice. "I really do – I mean, I know him better then you."  
"And how's that?"  
I shrugged.  
"Crime fighting duo, remember?"  
"Yeah, well, what would you know about duos?"  
"Claws out today huh?" I grinned.

She shook her head and walked past me towards the dorm. I saw her going past Christy Martin and her group of gossip girls.  
"Hey, at least we got to talk this time!" I called to Natasha, making her turn around. "Not as good as having me half-naked though?"

Natasha glared daggers at me, then turned back towards the dorm and walked in, taking notice of Christy Martin and her group of wide-mouthed girls.

I grinned, happy with my work, then turned back to Harrington House with a spring in my step.  
_

I lay in bed, _Rolling Stones_ playing in the background while I was re-reading _Men and Women_ by Hemmingway, when I looked at my clock and saw it was _23_:_55pm_. I yawned and put the book down on the bedside table, rubbing my eyes slightly.

The door sounded with a bell, making me roll off the bed and walk downstairs and see who was at the door.

Parker opened the door, which flew open as none other then Lola Lombardi walked in.

"Hey Lola." I grinned, putting my hands in my pockets and swaggered down the stairs. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

She looked at Parker, who could not bear her glare for any longer and turned around, exiting the hall sharply. Lola turned to me.  
"I was just wondering if you weren't doing anything tonight." She said suggestively. I shrugged.  
"I don't know. I mean, I sat in my room, waiting for you to call." I said sarcastically.

Lola approached me, her hands creeping up to my chest.

"I didn't get your number."  
I smirked.  
"Well, I'll give it to you tonight." I put my arm around her neck and started to walk up the stairs, back to the top floor, where my room was located.

The following morning, it was the sudden amount of sheets that I had that woke me up. I saw Lola putting on her very tight pink top, then sitting down the pull on her socks.

"Well, that was fun." I grinned, pushing myself up onto my elbows. "How about some waffles? I love waffles." I grinned.

"I'm not that type if girl." She said with a laugh.  
"I'm not that type of guy." I smiled sleepily. "Pancakes are a lot better."  
"Listen, this does not mean we're dating." She informed me. "I was lonely and had an itch – you scratched it." I grinned. It was a cliché, but so were her leather pants: I knew she would come back to see me again. "This was a one-time thing."  
"It wasn't just one time last night though." I winked.

She tied her neck scarf, pulled on her leather boots and grabbed her leather jacket, going to open the door. I instantly grabbed the covers, pulled them up to my bare chest and put on a desperate face.

"Call me!" I said, mimicking a stereotypical needy girl. Lola shook her head in despair and walked out, leaving the door open.

I dropped the sheets to my waist and leant back in bed, taking a cigarette from the box on the counter and lighting up. I looked up to see Parker standing there, looking after where Lola had gone.  
"How do you do it?" He asked.

I shrugged.

"It's fairly simple. I mean, when a man and a woman love each other very, very much…"  
"Fuck off." He mumbled with a grin, walking out of my sight.

I slumped back and lay down, thinking about what had transpired. I'd just had sex with Lola Lombardi, again. Did that make me a bad person? Kaitlyn had only been gone a week. But she wasn't coming back. Besides, I didn't know whether I wanted to go to university in New York, or if I even wanted to go to university full stop. It wasn't bad trying to forget about Kaitlyn was it?

Parker walked back to the doorway.  
"By the way, there's a meeting downstairs about who's going to be coming into the house this year."

I moaned.  
"Thank you."

He nodded and left from my sight again. I pulled back the sheets, pulled on some boxers and jeans, pulled on some shoes and grabbed my t-shirt on the way down.

I walked down the stairs and turned right, going through the oak doors and into the lounge, where all the Preps, including Pinky, were sitting.

"Morning ladies." I said, walking into the room. "Pinky." I said to her, earning a snigger from the boys. I sat in the large armchair that Derby had once occupied, and leant back, resting a leg on the arm. "So, who's in the picture?" I asked.

Everyone looked at each other.

"Well, there's a few new arrivals in the school we should scout out."

I rubbed my eye and looked back to Tad.

"New arrivals?"  
"For the sixth form."  
I nodded.

"Sure. Erm, any ideas on who to get?" They all shrugged and exchanged confused looks. "Then what's the point of meeting when you guys don't know who to get in?" I pointed out.

"Well, before Derby used to tell us who he thought-"

I rolled my eyes. I was getting a little sick of this whole 'new Derby' persona.  
"Yeah well I'm not Derby." I said. "You guys are the ones who are going to be living with them, not just me. So get me some names, maybe some pictures of them and we'll talk tomorrow night." I said, hitting the end of the arm and got up out of the chair.  
"Oh, and I want a gavel." I told them, looking at each one to show how serious I was, and retreated out of the room slowly.

**Ooh – Aiden's going back to his dastardly, scandalous ways! Nothing like a sleepover with your rival's ex-girlfriend to spark up some drama ;)  
**

**I am thinking about jumping on the bandwagon and doing an interview with any of the OCs from this story. This "interview" thingy will be at the end of Chapter 14, so you should have a few days to write some questions.**

**Okay, as you just read, there are going to be new additions to Harrington House, and I thought that it would be fun if some of you come up some characters to go in? This could be a completely random character, or a collaboration for one of your own characters in your own fanfics, or even a character that you think Bullworth is missing. Just message me, or leave a review, with the name, age and details about your character.**

**Chapter 13 is underway so until next time! It should be up within the few next days.**

JustAnotherUser – Thanks for the review – and I'm kind of glad to hear that – I'm writing it so he's more of an antagonist then a protagonist. He has his moments though – like in one of the next chapters…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

I walked out of Harrington House, and made my way around the main building and was halfway to the girls' dorm when I remembered. I couldn't pick up Kaitlyn from there. I rubbed my forehead, sighed and turned back to go to the main building.

I trudged up the stairs, looking up at the clear blue sky. It seemed a bit cold, so I zipped up my leather jacket halfway, sticking the strap of my satchel around my neck and sticking my hands in my jacket pockets.

I walked through the grotty school hall, up the stairs and one of the classrooms on the right. I waited in the empty hallway for my Drama teacher to come. After a few minutes of silence I took off my satchel and placed it on the floor, sitting down against the wall. I took out my phone and started checking for any missed calls or texts. Coincidentally at that time, I got a phone call. From Kaitlyn.

I bit my lip, mulling over whether to talk to her or not. I wanted to talk to her. So badly. I wanted her to come back even more. I wanted to tell her how much I missed her. How I would be willing to wait for her, to do long-distance, even apply to a university in New York if I needed to. But would she come back if I did that? Would she give up her dream for me? Even if she wanted to, I wouldn't be able to let her. I couldn't be the reason why she would get stuck in this minute town for another year instead of studying what she loves.

I pressed 'decline' on the screen and rested my head against the wall, sighing. Putting up the pretence that everything was fine was starting to take its toll on me.

My phone rang again. I checked it, only to see an unexpected phone call.

"Hey Gord." I said, more in awe then anything else.

"Hey Aiden." Gord said in a breezy voice, which was unusual, given a strange rasp in it. "How are you doing?"  
"I think I should be asking you that man." I said, surprised. "You getting better?"  
He groaned.  
"I don't feel like it. But I'm awake, so that's one thing."  
I shook my head.

"How are you calling?" I asked.

"Oh, my dad dropped my cell around a minute ago. I figured I should phone you."  
"Gord, I think you need to rest."  
He sighed.

"I'm bored. I can't do anything though."  
"How come?"  
He laughed.  
"Well, to be frank, I can't really stand at the moment."  
My fist clenched.  
"We're going to get the greasers back Gord." I promised him. "I just don't know how."  
"Well, how about you come around today and fill me in on what I missed?"

I smiled.  
"Sure man. I'll see you at two o'clock?"  
"Looking forward to it. I haven't seen anyone who's not trying to dope me up in ages."

I smiled sadly.

"See you later man."  
"Yeah, see you boss."  
I ended the call and put my phone back into my pocket. I then looked up to see Ms. Phillips come by with a pair of keys.

"Hello Aiden." She said pleasantly surprised. "I haven't seen you in a while." I shrugged. She finished opening the door and turned to me. "Are you okay Aiden?"  
I sighed and heaved myself up.  
"I'm just…" I shrugged "it's nothing miss."  
"It's obviously something." She said, walking into the studio.

I shrugged once again.  
"It's just…stuff." I said.

She frowned.  
"You know Aiden, I am a teacher. I can help with whatever you're going through."  
I bit my lip.

"It's just…" could I tell her about Gord? And the Greasers? I had no evidence beside my word, but nothing would happen to the greasers. The only reason nothing had already happened was because they were waiting for us to move first.

And if there was going to be any type of attack on Johnny Vincent, I was going to mastermind it. "My girlfriend left the state a week ago." I said.  
She nodded.  
"That's a shame." She said. "Who was she?"  
"Kaitlyn Evans?" I asked, seeing if she knew the name.

"Oh, you were Kaitlyn's boyfriend!" I nodded. "She was in my art class. Very gifted girl."  
I nodded.  
"Yeah, she really was."

Ms Phillips frowned again, then put a hand on my shoulder.  
"You're a very smart young man Aiden. And Kaitlyn really did like you. All you had to do was look at her art."  
"Her art?"  
Ms. Philips nodded.  
"She painted a picture of you. It was her final project that got her into New York." I stood there with my mouth open. "You didn't know?" I shook my head. Ms. Phillips smiled. "Just remember that she took that painting with her." She shrugged. "Maybe she didn't want to forget about you."  
I laughed.  
"Thanks miss."  
She tapped my chin slightly.

"You should smile more often Aiden." She said. "It suits you."

I grinned.  
"Same goes for you miss." I said. She looked at me, bemused with her head cocked to the side. "You look sad a lot." I said. "But you have a really great smile." I said. Ms. Philips leaned back. I suddenly realised what I just said. "I'm sorry miss. That sounds completely-"  
"I understand what you meant Aiden." She smiled. "Thank you."  
I smiled politely.  
"You're welcome miss."

The bell rang and footsteps echoed from outside as the door opened with people flooding into the studio.

After the lesson I walked into the cafeteria, where a few of the preps were sitting, eating.

I sat down next to Bif and Chad, placing my head down onto the table. I groaned loudly in frustration.

"What is it boss?"

I look up at Chad opposite me and then to my right at Bif.  
"I need a muse." I said, planting my head down onto the lunch table.

"A what?"  
I pulled my head back up.  
"A muse. Inspiration." I said in distress. "I need to figure out how to counter them." I racked my brain through every plan and prank I could think of, but none seemed bold enough.

"I know how you feel." Bif said, looking over my shoulder at the outline of Johnny Vincent. "I wish I could just end him here."  
"Down Bif." I said, turning around to see his back. "He'll get his. I'm already cooking up a masterplan."  
"A moment ago you were lacking inspiration." Pointed out Chad.

"And a moment after, I'm concocting." I said, turning around again at Johnny.

I then got up with Bif and Chad and started to walk around to the lunch line. We walked past the table Johnny was sitting at, opposite Natasha and next to Peanut. The right side of Johnny's face was bright red from when I had hit him with the tray, and the skin around his eye was a little yellow. I winked at him and then continued to walk to the lunch line, only to get a can of soda.

"So what's the masterplan?" Asked Bif.  
"All in good time my padawan." I said. "All in good time."  
I started shaking the soda can.

"Aiden, I found out some stuff about some of the students new to the school." Chad said. "There's a few that we should look into."  
I nodded, shaking the can repeatedly.  
"Good, we'll talk about it at the meeting tonight." I said, shaking the can furiously.  
"You know that's soda right?"  
I stopped and looked at the bright red 'BEAM COLA' written on it. "Huh." I said, turning chad and tossed the can up into the air, catching it in my hand again. "Fancy that."

I then proceeded to walk over to where Johnny was sitting with Peanut.

"Hey there T-birds." I smiled. "Natasha." I said with a wink.

"What is it this time Aiden?" Asked Johnny, leaning back on the table confidently as he turned around to face me. "Going to try and hit me with a chair now?"  
I shook my head.  
"Not public enough for my taste." I said, taking the soda from his tray and then one of Algie's napkins. I started wiping it down. "Have I ever told you that you put obscene amounts of grease in your hair?"  
"That's my soda." He informed me.  
"No kidding, I thought it was an Oscar for comedy, Johnny Vegas." I said.

"You can't get an Oscar for comedy dumbass." Said Johnny, earning a snicker from Peanut.  
"Hey, there's a first for everything. Bringing us back to the grease!" I said, making a circle with my index finger, and then pointing at his hair in curiously. "Have you ever considering that new fad, showering?"

"Like all you pretty boys 'shower' over in Harrington House?" said Peanut. "Just like what's-his-face."  
"Hey, Dr. Denim, try shutting up every once in a while." I barked at him. "All that grease, and the one thing it can't stick is their lips."

"Which ones?"  
I chuckled at Bif's joke.  
I put my can down onto the table where Johnny's had been.

"You should leave Aiden." It seemed like the cafeteria was watching us intently now as Johnny stood up, going nose-to-nose with me. "Now."  
I grinned widely.  
"You only had to ask." I smiled. I then leaned to the side and looked at Natasha. "Nice to see you again." I winked at her.  
"I wish I could say the same." She replied.  
I blinked at her with a wide smirk. "Spunky." I said, nodding once. "You, however Johnny, look a little…worried?" I examined him closely. "Don't worry, I'm not going to explode just yet Johnny. I'm already having way too much fun." I then started to back away, still facing him with a smirk, and then turned around and began to exit the room with Bif and Chad.

"Going to explode?" Peanut called after us.

"You boys 'take care' of each other." Johnny said with an underlying meaning.

I shook my head with a scoff.  
"Oh, just like how Aiden took care of Lola – all night long!" Bif shouted with a laugh.  
"Bif, down!" I said. There was what felt like a silent, yet collective gasp as all eyes fell on Johnny. I stood there, expecting him to throw something at me. Expecting a fight. Johnny's face seemed impossible to read, but I could tell how Angry he was. I knew him too well. He simply muttered at me to scram, then sat down with Natasha and Peanut and opened the soda can I had set down beside him. It fizzed uncontrollably and poured over him, going into his hair, on his jumper and jeans.

"Like I said," I called over to Johnny "_I_'_m_ not the one who's exploding."

Johnny shot me an angry look as I smirked and exited the cafeteria with Bif and Chad.

"So, we going to war with them now?" Asked Bif eagerly.  
"Not yet Bif." I said, checking my watch. "I've got to go now."  
"Go where?" Asked Bif. I bit my lip and scratched the back of my head.  
"Nowhere." I said. "Just fancy a drive." I said. "I'll see you later at the house."

I turned and exited the main building going left to the carpark and hopping into my black Jeep. I put the key into ignition and then drove up the side road, through the open school gates, and around onto the bridge to Bullworth Town, where I would veer right through New Coventry and stop just before the bridge to Blue Skies Industrial Parks, turning right into the large garage with a blue door, in order to get the safety checked first. It seemed pointless, since I'd already driven up the bridge _without_ a safety check, but I had to do it nonetheless. Once I got the all-clear, I passed through Blue Skies and through a tunnel where I came to Happy Volts Asylum, where I parked outside and got out of the car, buzzing the gate. An orderly in a white outfit appeared.  
"Yeah?"  
"Hey, I'm here to visit a patient. Gord Veldrome?"  
He talked on his radio for a few moments, and then opened the door, letting me through. "He's in C block." He informed me. "Just go straight down and take a left."  
I nodded and took the orderly's directions.

I came to a section of Happy Volts which was famed for being the 'happy' side – since the prisoners were not violent like they were on the other side of the asylum. I checked in at reception and was directed to another room, which and Orderly led me to.

I arrived outside the room, where the orderly opened the door and let me inside.

Gord was lying on the bed with a neckbrace covering his entire neck, his face was covered in scabs and scars, a large pink and purple bruise around his left eye and his right arm was held in a blue cast.

"Hey boss." Smiled Gord.

"Gord." I said in shock.

"Don't worry man – it's better then it looks." He smiled. "Although I'm having a problem with walking."  
I nodded. "That tends to happen after a run-in with the greasers."

Gord tried to push himself up, so as to talk to me better, but was not very successful with one very weak arm. I walked over and helped pull him up by grabbing him under the arm shoulder and gently taking the weight off of his arms. I set him back against the head of the bed and the wall.

"Thanks." He murmured.

I nodded my thanks, then sat in the chair beside his bed.  
"So, I'm guessing your dad donated quite a bit?"  
He nodded.

"The room's that nice?"  
I shrugged.

"Just a lucky guess." I leant back in the chair. "Are you okay Gord?"  
He nodded.  
"Of course I am."

I rested my forehead in my hand.

"I'm sorry Gord." I said with sincerity. "Really. I mean, if I hadn't been selfish and realised that Johnny was friends with only me and not the rest of the house, none of this would have happened."  
He shrugged back at me, wincing slightly at the pain of moving his body too quickly.

"Can't blame you for making friends." He grinned.

I sighed.  
"I could use one about now." I murmured. I looked up at his confusion. "Kaitlyn left."

Gord nodded.  
"Yeah, I heard." Gord said sadly. "How are you holding up?"  
I shrugged, getting up and walking around to the other side of the bed.  
"I don't know. Angry. Upset, which makes me feel even more angry." I sighed. "I miss her."

"Sounds tough." Gord nodded. "Knowing you, I'd have thought you'd be getting over her by…getting under someone."  
I shrugged.  
"Well, it's not really helping." I said. "I don't think it is anyway."

Gord cocked an eyebrow.  
"Explain."  
I shook my head.  
"I shouldn't come in here acting all angst-y when you're here and you're all…" I couldn't find the right word. Gord waited for me to finish the sentence.  
"What? Crippled?"  
I rolled my eyes.  
"Technically we're not allowed to say that word anymore-"

"Well, I am Aiden!" He said with a laugh. "The only bone not broken is my funny one." I rolled my eyes with a smile. "There we go Aiden – finally you cracked a smile. And not because of a naked girl." I grinned widely. "I wanted you to come by because I need a distraction from all this." He said, nodding to the rest of the room. I took a breath and then nodded.  
"Well, I know that just 'getting under' someone else is really scummy and it's unfair to them because I'm just using them but," I took a breath "it kind of helps with the…with being alone."  
Gord nodded.  
"Loneliness." He said. "The word is loneliness." He swallowed. "I'm used to it. What with the whole 'only gay guy in bullworth' persona." I frowned.

"By the way, everyone at the house sends their best." I said. "We're trying to figure out how to get the greasers back but we're lacking inspiration." I informed him.

"Hmm." He nodded. "Hit the wall huh?"  
I nodded.  
"Wait, what?"  
Gord looked up at me.  
"Hit the wall? Like writer's block. When you got no inspiration-"

"That's it." I said. "That's genius Gord!"  
He smiled slightly at me.  
"You have an idea."  
I grinned.  
"I've got to go. I'll come back soon – I've got to plan something now."

Gord grinned.  
"Glad I could." He said, clenching his left hand into a fist. I grinned and lightly tapped his fingers with my fist, then turned around and exited the room, going back to the gate and into my Jeep, where I would return the house and mastermind the plan.

**What dastardly plot is Aiden concocting? You've probably guessed it already, but I won't say – solely for principle. Anyway, I've been having A LOT of trouble sleeping lately, so I'm writing a one or two chapters a night lately – if there's any spelling errors or grammatical mistakes I'm sorry – my brain's a bit fried from looking at the screen. Well, I'm going to take a small break and have a bite to eat, then carry on with ch. 14. Don't forget to send in questions to ask the OCs – ch. 14 will include the interview thingy at the end of the chapter, and is being released at the end of the day today, or in the morning tomorrow. So get those questions in!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

I stood in front of the fountain with the rest of the Preps, looking at our handiwork in front of the autoshop, or what is was now – a brick wall. We had locked the other autoshop door near the car park, making the only entrance and exit the large crack on top of the wall by the garage.

On five of the bricks, the words were painted "you've hit the preppy wall". We could see around the corner that a group of senior greasers were tying to squeeze through the small gap in the wall one at a time.

"How did you come up with this boss?" Asked Parker in a praising voice.  
"I won't lie." I said. "Gord was my muse."

I looked over to see Johnny Vincent squeezing through the wall and then angrily talking to his minions.

"How about a walk-by?" Asked Chad.  
I turned to him, beaming.  
"Excellent idea." I said, walking down the stairs and around the main building, looking at the Greasers on the grass by the wall.

"I've never really thought manual labour required much intelligence," I called over to Johnny, getting his attention "but I actually put a _lot_ of thought into this." I put my hands into my pockets. "This was actually very satisfying as well." I grinned.

The greasers all turned to us, standing in a fighting stance.

"I don't think I've ever heard about a trust-fund fairy doing manual labour before!" Johnny called back over to us. "Soft hands right?"  
I shook my head.  
"Oh no, we're just trying to keep our heart-rates up for when your mum swings through town." I explained loudly to him, so everyone around us could hear. The preps start to snigger at him, and I turned to Bif.  
"I'm being serious."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah! Have you seen his mum?"  
"Sure."  
"She's foxy."

"I know."  
I turned back to Johnny.  
"Your move Long John Silver." We then turned around and walked back to the house to enjoy the beginning of a long weekend

A few hours later, I walked out of the house with Bif, who wanted me to go and drive him up to the boxing gymnasium to pick up his boxing gear – so it could be washed at the house. We met in the hall in front of the entrance of the house and walked out, making our way to my Jeep.

I turned left out of the school gate, driving over the bridge and into Bullworth Vale, where we turned right up the road and I parked in an alleyway beside the Glass Jaw gymnasium.

"You need me to get anything?" Bif asked me, getting out of the car.  
"No thanks." I said, getting out the car. "I'll see you back here in a minute, I need some cigarettes." I said, waving a goodbye to him and then crossing the road to go to the newsagents where I could use my fake I.D for a pack of twenty.

I came out of the newsagents lighting up the cigarette, and as I turned right I saw Natasha walking by. I grinned and went back into my Jeep, where Bif was closing the door. I turned the key and reversed out of the drive, turning around and then going to drive back to the school when Bif pointed out something to me.

"Hey, is that Natasha?"  
I looked at the girl crossing the road ahead of us and shrugged.

"You know her face better then I do."

He grinned.  
"I do."  
I turned to look at him, and his eager face.  
"And better then Johnny as well."  
He nodded.  
"You're right."  
"You know, it'd make sense for you two to be together." I smiled. "I mean, if you've known her for as long as you said you have, she would at least give you a chance right?"  
Biff shrugged.

"I suppose. But we're not really on…speaking terms right now."  
I turned to him again as we turned around to see Natasha crossing the bridge.  
"How come?"

"It's a bit of a long story Aiden."  
I smirked.  
"You mean you don't want to tell me." Bif grinned as we passed Natasha, the car slowing down. "Well, my advice is that if you really like her, you should go for it."  
Bif narrowed his eyes.  
"Really?"  
"He who dares right?"

Bif waited for me to finish.  
"What?"  
I shook my head.

"Forget it."

Bif nodded to himself.  
"You know what Boss, pull over."

I grinned and stopped the car on the pavement briefly a few paces in front of Natasha, so Bif could get out with his gym bag.

"Break a leg." I winked at him, glanced back at Natasha and then resumed driving along the road, back to the school car park.

I pulled into the space, took the keys out of ignition and hopped out of the 4x4, locking the car behind me as I made my way back to Harrington House.

I got to the fountain and looked left, to see Norton there, single-handedly knocking down the wall we had built. He was stopping every few seconds to catch his breath however, and was being supervised by Peanut.

"Not bad for a bunch of trust fund faries." I said, looking at the wall, which was halfway to being completely demolished.

"Keep walking rich boy." Said Peanut threateningly, turning back to the wall.

"Hey, don't exhaust yourself!" I called to Norton, who turned around. "I think the grease will melt out of your hair and into your face and…well, that's a look you _just_ can't pull off!"

Norton was about to reply, but instead just picked up his hammer and slammed it into the brick wall. I flinched slightly at the impact the hammer had against the bricks and whistled. I put my hands into my jean pockets and walked down the pathway and back into the house, where I planned to play pool.

I potted the black and a cheer was sounded. Chad's – as I accidentally potted the black when aiming for a red. Chad took the ten dollars from the side of the table and took out his wallet to put the notes in.

I groaned and put the cue on the table.  
"I'm bored of this now."  
Chad laughed.  
"Sure you are."  
I turned to him in frustration.  
"It was an accident!" I exclaimed, only to have Chad laugh at me. "Oh, sod off…" I said, grabbing zippo from the bedside table. I took the packet of cigarettes and shoved them into my jean pocket, but as I was walking down, I came across an angry Bif, who stormed past me.

"Bitch is here." He muttered to me, then blazed up the stairs.

I stood there, amused, and then swaggered down the stairs, seeing Lola clad in leather standing in the hall.

"Ah Lola." I smiled. "Bif said you were here."

She shook her head and walked past me up the stairs.

"Hey, how come we never go to your place?" I asked. "I mean, I'm getting tired of walking up and down these stairs-"  
She took off her jacket, then started to remove her top as she walked from the stairs into my room. I sighed and trudged up the stairs.  
"I need to quit smoking…" I said, leaning on the banister as I made my way up to my room.

Two hours later, Lola picked up her salmon top and pulled it back on. I lay on the bed, buttoning my jeans back. I then thought about what Gord said. Did I want to be this guy who would get over his girlfriend by rebound sex? And did I want everyone to see me as the guy who would act like that? I looked at Lola carefully. Would I want to go out with her? I mean, we didn't see each other that way…I don't think we did anyway.

"Hey, this isn't like…a relationship or anything right?"

She looked up at me for a second and giggled.

"You're cute." She said, then pulled her shoes back on. "I have an itch now Johnny's got a new warm body." She shrugged. "You're my scratcher."  
I scoffed.  
"'Your'?" She nodded. "I am not yours." I said, letting her smirk and blow me a kiss before leaving my room. "You haven't told Johnny right?" I called, letting her walk back into the room slowly.  
"What?"  
I shrugged.  
"I was just wondering if you decided to tell Johnny since you two broke up…again." I said, earning a glare.

"We did not break up that much." She informed me.

I scrunched up my face in thought.  
"Well…"  
"Oh, shut up Aiden." She said. "And no, I haven't told him. We're not on speaking terms."

I nodded.  
"Good." I smiled.  
"Good?" She asked in a prodding tone.

I shrugged.  
"I like having a dirty little secret." I winked, only to have her throw my shirt at my face.

"Screw you." She said, picking up her jacket and putting it on. I heard the door knock, and grabbed my zippo and a packet of cigarettes, walking down the stairs to see whoever was at the door.

I got to the front door, with Lola taking her time walking down the stairs a few metres behind me. I opened the door to reveal a stern-looking Natasha standing there.

"Howdy." I smiled, leaning against the door.  
"Oh God." She said, rolling her eyes at the fact I was half-naked…again.  
"You know, Bif's not really feeling…sociable right now, but hey, you've got the better deal." I said, gesturing to my abdominals.  
"I didn't come to talk to Bif." Natasha said calmly.  
"Great." I smiled. "Well, so long then." I was about to close the door when she stretched out a hand.  
"Wait, I wanted to talk to you."  
I cocked an eyebrow, smirking.  
"You? Me? Talk? Great – how about inside?"  
She was about to a take a step when Lola sauntered out of the door.  
"I'll see you later Aiden."  
I nodded as Lola planted a kiss on my lips and walked out, noticing Natasha and saying lowly: "You know, I'll always be his first."  
Natasha simply walked past Lola and inside the house, standing in the foyer. I closed the door and turned around to her.  
"So, my room's upstairs." I grinned quickly.  
"Give me a break." She laughed at me.  
I smiled politely.  
"What do you want with me then Ms. Evans?"  
"I wanted to know why you did it."  
"Did what?"  
"Hit Johnny with a wooden tray? Poured soda all over him? Built a brick wall in front of the autoshop?"  
I smiled.  
"The last one was quite impressive wasn't it?"  
"No, it was stupid. And incredibly immature." She said, unimpressed.  
"Erm, hello? Have you met me? I _am_ stupid. And incredibly immature."  
"You can say that again…"  
"Okay, hello? Have you met-"

"You haven't answered my question." She cut me off.  
"I thought it was rhetorical." I shrugged.  
"What ever gave you the idea it was rhetorical?"  
"And now we're back to the stupid and immature topic." I smiled.  
"Aiden." She raised her voice loudly, surprising me. "Can you just give me a clear answer?"  
I rolled my eyes.  
"Fine. I did several things to Johnny Dean because we're just not meant to be. Completely different worlds and crowds and all that jazz…plus he deserves it." I added with an afterthought.  
"What do you mean he deserves it? He's done nothing wrong to you!"  
I smiled and took out the pack of cigarettes, putting one in my mouth.  
"Well, for starters the amount of grease in his hair offends me."  
"As if that's a valid reason, Aiden. Why are you acting like such a douche?"  
I lit the cigarette and took a drag, blowing the smoke up into the air.

"Gee, I don't know Natasha, why are you dating such a douche?"  
She laughed at me again…it was getting annoying now.  
"Johnny's the douche? He hasn't done a thing to deserve such treatment!"  
I stopped getting annoyed and cocked my head to one side, looking at her and becoming fascinated. I took one drag and then dropped the hand with the cigarette in it to my side.  
"Why do you care so much?" I asked.  
"Because Johnny's my boyfriend."  
"So, why aren't you ask Johnny about our not-so-cold war?" I asked, looking at her carefully. "Unless you already did, and he hasn't given you an answer?" I asked, and at her silence I started beaming. "Wow. Solid relationship values." I said. "No, really – I mean, you two are like the poster couple for trust and communication-"  
"Aiden! I've had enough of your childish behaviour. This is your last chance to answer my question."  
I grinned even wider.  
"Okay, on a serious note, I think you deserve to hear it from him. And then tell me what he says – I want to see your reaction." She stared daggers at me. "Seriously – ask him. I'll let him tell you first – for old time's sake."  
She cocked an eyebrow.  
"Old time's sake?"  
Shit. I slipped up. My mouth dropped at how I could've been so stupid. I then broke into a broad smile in a feeble attempt to cover it up.  
"Sure – because we were besties ever since we were kids. We made friendship bracelets, and had secret handshakes-"  
"Oh, shut up Aiden!" She said, red hair wild and fiery. I got an unusual pique of entertainment and interest at how she could be so angry at me – I hadn't encountered anyone like this since I became the new Prep leader. The anger lasted only for a few seconds, and then disappeared, saddening me.  
"Huh." I said aloud, exclaiming my interest in her. I then grinned "You want me." I informed her, pointing with the cigarette. Of course I knew she would get angry at me for pointing this out – but all that meant was a bonus repeat viewing of the angry red head.  
She was taken completely aback.  
"What?" She asked loudly.  
"Well, I get under your skin don't I? You're always mysteriously drawn to me when I'm missing my shirt, and I'd even go as far as to guess that you've been thinking about me a lot…maybe even when you're with Johnny?" I smiled, leaning in a bit more wearing my signature smirk.

A massive smack made my view suddenly change to the staircase beside me. I looked back at her in shock, rubbing my jaw.

"What the hell is wrong with you Aiden?" Confusion. That should've worked…I started to rub my jaw again in pain as Natasha glared knives at me. "Fact is, I don't want you and you should learn about personal boundaries – you may not care for them, but everyone else does."  
I rubbed my chin and looked at her, head cocked as my curiosity piqued. She then barged past me and slammed the front door closed.

I bit my lip in thought.

"Hey boss." Said Bif, walking past me. He noticed the red mark on my cheek.

"She got you good." He said.  
"Uh-huh." I murmured, then closed my mouth, still looking after where she had gone. "Interesting."  
Bif looked at me carefully as I moved back slowly and retreated up the stairs to my bedroom.

**Angsty right? Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. More to come, and the interview will be up soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

"What about him?" I looked up from my lunch and saw the new non-clique student Chad had pointed out to me; he wore a teal sweater over a black shirt. His hair was neatly combed to one side. "His dad owns the property the carnival is built on."  
I shrugged.  
"Sure." I said, going back to picking at my food.

There was no-one else in the cafeteria besides me, Chad, the boy Chad had just pointed out and a group of jocks in their football attire.  
"What's up?" Chad asked.  
I shrugged.

"I'm bored." I murmured.  
Chad rolled his eyes.  
"You're always bored."  
"Well, I'm more bored now." I said, dropping my fork onto the plate.  
Chad itched his jaw.  
"You okay man?"  
I sighed and ran a hand through my dishevelled hair.  
"Gord called me. He wants me to meet him."  
"And…?"  
"And it sucks to see him like that." I explained. "He's laid up in there because of _me_." I shook my head. "It's just a reminder." I murmured, standing up and taking my bag off the ground.

"Watch out." Chad murmured as I turned around to see an angry Johnny Vincent storming towards me.

"We need to talk." He growled, which immediately put a smile on my face.

"Hey Johnny Vincent." I said, amused by his angry face.

"Why were you talking to Natasha yesterday?"  
I smiled.  
"You worried?" I asked with a grin, my back to him.

"I'm not going to start acting like jealous boyfriend-"

"Don't worry – I know you are." I informed him.  
"but she's my girlfriend." Johnny carried on. "And I don't appreciate how every time I'm with a girl, you have to just swoop in and start messing around with them. It's like a compulsion."  
"Oh, your face is like a compulsion." I said, standing up and picking up my tray of food to throw in the bin.  
"You're not even making sense!"  
"Your face isn't even making sense." I retorted, turning around to speak to him face-to-face.

"I'm telling you to stop." He said threateningly. "Natasha isn't interested in you because you're not her type. She's not into guys who are planning on guys who are going no where in life." He said, trying to tower over me.  
"I'm sorry, is someone trying to project his insecurities onto me?" I asked, looking at him knowingly.

"This is your only warning." He said. "Stop flirting with her."  
"Oh will you quit your bellyaching Johnny Vincent?"  
"Why do you feel the need to call me by the first and last name constantly?"  
I shrugged.

"I don't know, because I like it? It makes you sound like a…a comic book villain or something."  
He shook his head.  
"She was just interested in why you're such a douche." I informed him. He swallowed hard.  
"And you said?"  
I chuckled at him.  
"I said I wouldn't rob you off the privilege of telling her yourself." I smiled.  
He gritted his teeth.  
"You didn't saw a word about…that night?"  
I scoffed.  
"You mean I didn't say a word about you going all Charles Branson?" I nodded. "No Johnny Vincent, I didn't."

He sighed.  
"Thank you."  
I put out an ear.  
"What was that?"  
He then stormed past me.

"Oh, and you're going to tell her yourself." I called after him, making him stop. "Soon."  
He turned around to me.  
"Or what?"  
"Or, I'm going to tell her myself." I smiled. "And then execute my diabolical master scheme…thing."

"What master scheme?"  
"Well, if I told you it wouldn't be a diabolical master scheme." I pointed out. "Just assume it has something to do with you choking on your hairspray…or your hair being ignited by your own cigarette…something ironically poetic." I shrugged. "It's yet to be narrowed down yet, but I can promise you," I took a step closer to him "you're going to pay for what you did."

He walked closer to me, going nose-to-nose.  
"Bring it."

We stood there, staring into each others eyes – daring one another to make the first move. My fists clenched as every muscle in my body anticipated his first move.

"Johnny." We both looked around to see Natasha standing at the stairs that would lead down into the cafeteria. She wore the school uniform – a teal green skirt and a white blouse. She looked at me carefully, then approached us suspiciously. "What were you two talking about?"

I looked back at Johnny.

"Nothing." I said, glaring at him. "Right Johnny?"  
He breathed in deeply and then nodded.  
"Nothing."  
Natasha looked at us carefully, looking Johnny in the eye.  
"Well, I think it's time for me to go for a drive." I said, shooting a smile at her. "Besides, Johnny Bravo needs a top-up of grease in his 50's quiff. You know how much they put in his hair yet?" I asked, inspecting Johnny' hair carefully then glancing at Natasha. "See you around Spunky."

I put my hands in my pockets and exited the main hall, making my way to the car park to drive to Happy Volts and visit Gord.

I went through room 64 and saw Gord lying there, awake and on his phone.  
"I come bearing gifts." I said, opening my satchel to reveal a large bag of chips wrapped up.  
"Hey." He smiled, putting his phone down and taking the paper bag from me. "Nice find. I love fries." I took the chip from his hand.

"If you're going to eat them, they're chips." I put the chip in my mouth, wincing slightly.

"Vinegar?"  
"Yeah." I coughed, letting him eat the rest of them.  
"Thanks." He said. "The food here is really bad."

I nodded.  
"I figured. They're from the fish and chip shop I found with Kaitlyn."

Gord nodded.  
"You feeling any better?"  
He swallowed.

"Well I can swallow now." He said with a smile. "There is a lot of vinegar on this." He winced as well. "Don't tell the orderlies though – they don't like people bringing in food."  
I rolled my eyes.  
"Whatever – it's only chips. It's not actually harming you. If anything it's better then whatever they're serving here." I winked. Gord laughed and ate some more of the chips.

"How's the arm?" I asked, looking at the cast.  
"As broken as the rest of my body."

I frowned.  
"Gord man, I'm sor-"

"Oh shut up Aiden. It's getting tiresome."  
I sat down in the chair.  
"I'm still sorry."  
He nodded.  
"I know you are."

I grinned.  
"So, they say when you might be getting out yet?"  
Gord laughed.  
"Not yet. My dad wants to move me to some clinical institute in New York. The only reason he's not is because of the work he's still got to do here. He was telling me about it yesterday – the man doesn't know when to stop."

I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

"By the way, we built a brick wall in front of the autoshop." I informed him. Gord start laughing hoarsely.  
"Hit the brick wall. I get it now."  
I smiled.  
"We wrote 'you hit the preppie wall' on it." I smiled.  
"Really?"  
"More or less." I said.

He nodded.  
"So, how you doing with Kaitlyn?" He asked.  
"You mean without?" I put a hand behind my head. "I don't know. I miss her. Plus Lola's been staying over a lot."  
"Lola? Huh – she moves fast." He murmured.  
"Yeah. I mean, she just broke up with Johnny."

Gord nodded and continued to eat his chips.  
"I dunno." I carried on. "Natasha's…" I searched for the word until I smiled. "Interesting."

Gord nodded knowingly.  
"Interesting." He repeated. "This is Johnny's girlfriend I'm guessing?"

I nodded.  
"What gave it away?"

He grinned.

"Hey, I don't mean to be rude but I'm a little tired – all I really want to do know is sleep-"

"That's cool man – I need to get back to the house anyway." I said, getting and taking the empty paper from him, scrunching it up in my hand and exited the room, letting Gord settle back into the bed, starting to fall asleep.

I breathed deeply and stuck my hands in my jacket pockets, starting to walk out of the C block, where I was confronted with another orderly, but this time it was a female.

"Hello." She smiled. "You're Gord's visitor aren't you?" I nodded. "Well, I just wanted to tell you that it's helping him. You're the only visitor he's had for weeks."

I scrunched up my face in confusion.

"He said he was talking with his dad yesterday?" I asked.  
The orderly shook her head.  
"No, you're the only visitor he's had. Mr. Veldrome dropped by, but that was almost three weeks ago."  
I bit my lip.  
"Right. Thank you…"  
"Amanda." She said.  
I nodded.

"Thanks Amanda. Are you the one who looks after him or…?"  
"Yes, but I help with a few other patients in here." She informed me. "I don't have as many as I used to, so I have a lot of time for the ones I do have."

I nodded.  
"Thanks Amanda." I smiled. "I'll see you later, I have to get back to school."  
She nodded with a polite smile.

"There's a lot of schoolchildren visiting lately."

I smiled politely.  
"I'll take your word for it. Well, I'm sorry, but I have to rush-"

"That's fine. I'll see you next time."  
I smiled.  
"Bye."  
"Bye."

I walked out of the main building and into my car, which was parked partly on the footpath around the road. I turned the keys in ignition and drove back through Blue Skies, taking in the trailers all over the grass path. I started to accelerate as I saw a group of boys in orange shirt crowd around and look at the car. I started to cruise slower through New Coventry, amusing myself by looking at the Greasers who were kicking various wooden signs outside shops. I eventually slowed down past the underpass, but noticed some new graffiti on the wall in blue ink. I slowed down and got out of the car, keeping it running. I started to read the blocked letters.

"Johnny Vincent sucks." I smiled to myself. Whoever wrote this seemed pretty smart. I then looked at the green writing next to.  
"And so does Aiden Kane?" I rolled my eyes. "That's it?" I asked myself. Wow…these people really have no originality. I got back into my car, closing the door and resuming the drive back to Harrington House.

**Hope you liked the chapter guys. It's a bit of Aiden vs. Johnny because I didn't know if I wrote enough. Anyway, questions have been sent in, and I know that I was going to release it a couple of days ago, but I just thought that you would like to have a chapter with it first. The questions are for my OCs (Aiden Kane and Kara Bennet), **Shadowraxos**' OC, Mike White from **Of Goths and Gangwars** and **a-whisper-to-a-riot's **OC from **Look Alive, Sunshine**. I hope you enjoy it – I got 6 questions sent to me, and chose to answer all of them – because I'm pretty damn sweet like that.**

_**1. This question is for all the OCS. Is there anyone you absolutely can't stand at Bullworth?**_

**Aiden**: Oh, absolutely. I mean, first off I'd have to say Jimmy Hopkins. I'm just kidding – I _love_ hanging around with him! He's just so _tall_! Honestly, Johnny Vincent is at the top of my list for the sole principle of how much grease you can get away with in your hair.

There's no one else I can't really stand to be honest – I'm used to people acting like morons…Christy Martin infuriates me beyond belief. Mandy what's-her-face is getting a little catty as well. So is Pinky actually. Lola can be a bit of a bitch as well from what I hear…it's funny how I've gone out with most of the girls I just mentioned…

So yeah, if I had to pick one guy, it'd be Johnny Vincent.

**Natasha**: I can't stand a lot of people in Bullworth. It doesn't help that half the school think I'm part of some cult with Gary Smith, you know? But if I had to narrow it down to one person, then it'd definitely be Mandy Wiles.

**Mike**: Good question, honestly, there's a ton of people i can't stand. Johnny, Christy, Jimmy, Gary. You know, because Gary is just a huge annoyance to everyone.

**Kara**: There's a few people. I mean, there's obviously some of the Greasers, like Johnny Vincent or Lola Lombardi. I don't really like Mandy that much either, or that guy Ted Thompson. The Jocks annoy me quite a bit, but I wouldn't say I hate them or anything.

_**2. Aiden, even though you find relationships boring, will you find a love interest by the end of the year?**_

**Aiden**: *Shrug* It's possible. But I'm emphasising on the word "interest" here. I don't do relationships – I mean, the idea of relying on another person isn't something I'm amazingly comfortable with. But yeah, there's one or two girls around here that aren't bad looking…  
But as for relationships – don't count on it. We all know how my past relationships have turned out. Besides, as my mum always says "Once a burden, never a boyfriend."

_**3. Mike, do you think that you'll find a love interest, or are you devoted to  
being with Jade?**_

**Mike**: Well, i love Jade tons. So, yeah, i'm probably going to end up devoted to her.

_**4. To all OCS, is there anyone you REALLY like at Bullworth?**_

**Aiden**: Not really no…I don't really like anyone here…it's a matter of tolerance. I suppose I'd have to say Kara though – she's a decent friend.

**Natasha**: No.

**Mike**: Hmm, really "like" well, if we're talking like as a friend it would probably be my best friends... Jade, Salem, and Snow. A couple non clique kids. Constantinos, because he's a pessimist and doesn't care that anyone would find him weird for it. But, "like like" i always thought Pinky and Amanda were cute.

**Kara**: I don't know – I get on with everyone but I don't know about really liking anyone. Aiden I suppose – he's a really great guy, once you get to know him. And he looks out for you, whether you want him to or not. But he'd never admit it. Or let me tell you. Shh.

_**5. All Oc's: Who would you say is your best friend?**_

**Aiden**: I really don't know. I suppose it used to be Johnny…I don't really think I have a best friend…I wouldn't say I have one anyway.

**Natasha**: "My brothers at the moment".

**Mike**: My best friend would probably be Salem. I feel like we can tell each other anything.

**Kara**: I don't know. Probably Pinky. But that's because she's the only other girl I get on with. Although, I feel like Aiden's the only one I can really trust in the house.

_**6. to all of the ocs, what do you look for in a boyfriend/girlfriend? do you have a type?**_

**Aiden**: Female…and good-looking. That's about it though…I'm just kidding – I'm actually more into personality. I want to be able to bear the person talking if I'm going to go out with them. I learnt that by going out with Mandy…and Pinky…urgh. Never go out with someone you hate – I've seen what happens if you do that

**Natasha**: "Someone that makes me smile - but right now, I'm also quite into guys with nice hair and leather jackets."

**Mike**: What i look for in a girl. I'm not one of those shallow folks who likes a girl for her looks. Sure, it'd be nice if you were cute... as a bonus... but... if you're willing to let me do my thing... which is fighting kids who find me as an enemy. Plus, if you like me, for me. That's all i really look for in a girl.

**Kara**: I'm not really that picky. If he makes me laugh, makes me feel good about myself and there's good chemistry, then he doesn't need to be anything else other then that.

**Thank you to everyone who sent in their questions – I will probably be doing this again since I got a pretty good response to it first time around. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and until next time! Where more drama will be underway.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

I sat in the office of the boxing gym, my laptop open and playing some music in the background. I had just finished cleaning the trophy cabinet and was starting to flip through the books, checking the thick wad of bills to check that the books were balanced.

I skipped the songs until _You Only Live Once_ by _The Strokes_ came on, the distorted guitar kicking in instantly. I started checking the bills, then sticking them on the pike on the desk. I started checking the newest entries, and found everything to be the in order. I glanced up to the double doors opening, only to see my aunt Claire walk in. I turned back to the books.

"How were the clients?" I asked, still checking the books.  
"Brace yourself." She mumbled. I looked up at her in confusion, and saw another figure walk through the doors. Two, actually. The first was woman a couple of years younger then Claire: three to be precise, given how she was 35 now. She had very dark blonde hair, which hung down past her shoulders, very wavy and curled, with blue and black feathers tied in some of the plaits, which matched the brown leather straps that separated a few of the tails. She wore a pair of brown jeans with some high-top boots and a black leather biker jacket.

Beside her was a younger figure. A much younger figure. And shorter. She was only a child – not even a teenager yet. She wore a simple t-shirt and pair of jeans with some plain white trainers on her feet. I dropped my mouth at the sight of the older woman.

"It's so nice to see you Claire!" She squealed, running over and hugging her excitedly. "Oh, it's my two favourite people in the world!" She squealed again, delighted, as she hurried over to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Hey Andie." I said monotonously, glaring at Claire, who was just as shocked as I was.

"Is that all I get?"  
I rolled my eyes.  
"For eight years of living in a shack?" I asked her. "Yeah."

She laughed manically.  
"That was funny wasn't it?"  
I shook my head.  
"No it wasn't." I rolled my eyes. "You've been in institutes for half my life." I informed her. "In case you've forgotten."  
She smiled.  
"Not anymore." She leant in as if she was going to tell me a secret. "I met a man."  
I nodded, turning back to the books. "Fancy that. Is this one a cab driver or an alcoholic?" I asked her nonchalantly.  
She beamed at me with my eyes.

"He's a doctor." She smiled. I groaned in response.  
"Just because he has some pills, it doesn't mean he's a-"

"He worked at the last institute." She said excitedly. "We've been together for a year now."

I rolled my eyes.  
"Wow. That's great."

She hugged me again.  
"He's here as well. He wants to meet you." I focused on the girl standing awkwardly at the door. Andie turned around, then noticed the girl. "Aiden, this is Adrianna."

"Huh." I said, looking at the girl, who had dirty blonde hair, but matching eyes with me and Andie. "Keeping it in the 'a's?"

Andie laughed again, then leant down and placed her hands on Adrianna's shoulders. "Ade, this is Aiden."

She looked at me suspiciously, and I walked out from behind the counter, bending down and holding at a hand with a warm smile. She took it cautiously, mouthing a hi. I responded the greeting.  
"Hi Ade." I smiled. "How old are you?"  
She mouthed a number that I heard as eight.  
"Eight huh? Pretty old." I smiled. "You're getting tall as well."

She smiled back at me.  
"I knew you two would get on." Andie said, delighted. "Oh, she's been wanting to meet her big brother all these years, and now she does she's shy." She smiled.

"Half-brother." I corrected her. "And the only reason we're meeting now is because you bounced me all over the UK by the time I was fourteen." I said to her calmly, so Ade wouldn't sense any bad feelings.

I heard the double doors open again as a man walked through. He had a thick layer of light brown hair, and seemed to be about as old as Andie, but was considerably younger then Claire – it was obvious from how relaxed he was.

"The cab drivers here are real friendly. I thought they would be." He said to Andie, walking over to kiss her, then put an arm around Ade, who started to shy away slightly. "So, you must be the infamous Aiden Kane." He smiled and held out a hand. "I'm Daniel. Hey, guess where I grew up."  
I waited one second to grasp how open this guy was.  
"No."  
There was a tense silence as I sized him up – not for Andie, but for Ade.

"So," he finally took his hand back "I heard that you grew up in Camden." He said to me. "I worked there for a bit. Bullworth really reminds me of it." He said.  
"How?" I asked, inspecting his enthusiasm strangely.

"So, Aiden, what do you say you and Dan get a beer together?" Andie asked, trying to make Daniel my new best friend.

He nodded.

"Yeah, you know any good places around here?"  
"No." I said, taking my jacket off the counter.  
"Well, there's bound to be a place around here that serves a guy?" He smiled.

"There is." I said, putting the jacket on. Andie smiled.  
"Oh, he's just shy is all. Say, Aiden, would you mind taking Adrianna down into the gym for a bit?"  
"Huh, pawning them off to me now?"  
She rolled her eyes.

"Just for a few moments while I talk to Claire for a bit."  
I looked at Claire, who nodded at me. I then walked over to Adrianna and crouched down again.  
"Hey Ade, do you want to go and get some coke from the vending machine while grown-ups talk?"  
She looked at them and then nodded, walking with me down the stairs. We walked past the boxers in the gym and went to the vending machine, where I put in a dollar and took out the beam cola, handing it to Adrianna.  
"Thank you." She said quietly.  
I walked over to the large wooden desk and sat down on it, Adrianna sitting next to me.  
"Are you old?" She asked. I laughed at the question.  
"Not really. Older then you though."

She nodded.  
"You're really tall."  
I smiled.  
"You're ridiculously sweet." I said. "How can you be related to me?" I asked, eyes narrowing playfully.

"You're not a bad person are you?"

I bit my lip. That was a tough question to answer.  
"It's complicated." I said, looking at her just happily drink her soda. "So," I asked, leaning slightly, "what's this Daniel guy like?"  
She shrugged.

"He's okay I guess. But he treats me like a child a lot and thinks I'm dumb."

I nodded.  
"Yeah, I got that." I looked around the gym.  
"Why aren't you ever at home?" Ade finally asked.  
"Hm?"  
"You're never at home."

I shrugged.

"I don't live there anymore. Andie sent me away when I was younger then you."  
"Why?"  
I shrugged.

"She couldn't cope I guess."

"Why?"  
I smiled.  
"Because no-one can handle me." I said with a grin, letting her smile.

"Why are you wearing those?" She asked, pointing to the dog tags around my neck. I looked down and held them up.  
"Well what does that say?"  
She started to read the worn pieces of metal.

"_Damon Kane_?"  
I nodded.  
"That's our great-grandfather. He fought in World War two." I said. "Andie threw them at me once."

She nodded, then let go of them.

"Why do you wear a leather jacket?" She asked again.  
"God, do you ever stop with the questions?" I asked with a laugh. She looked quite upset at me saying this.  
"Sorry."  
I smiled.

"I wear it because it reminds me of home." I smiled. She looked at me carefully.  
"You're not bad."

I rolled my eyes.  
"You're so naïve it's sickening…"

"What?" She asked, confused.  
"Don't worry." I said, looking back to the large glass panes in the office. "Let's go see Claire." I said, walking up the stairs. "They should be done by now."

We walked through the doors a minute later.  
"You all done?"  
Claire turned to me, red in the face. I knew that look – it was anger.  
"What?" I asked, looking back to Andie.

"We're engaged!" She squealed, rushing over to hug me again.  
"Really?" I asked, not bothering to hug her back. "Again?"

She smiled and said lowly: "This time it's different Aiden."  
I rolled my eyes.  
"Because I never heard that one before."

"That's not all." Claire said to me, shooting daggers at her younger sister. "She wants to leave Ade with us."  
I turned to Andie.  
"You what?"

"Only temporarily." She said, holding out both hands to reassure me. "I promise it won't be for long – just while Dan and I arrange what we're going to do-"  
"Fine." Claire said. "I've already supported one of your children – what's another?"  
I nodded.  
"She's right." I said. "Besides, you're not much of a mother anyway." I said, letting the smile slowly fade from Andie's face as she turned to leave with Daniel.  
"We'll see you both tomorrow and discuss her living arrangements." Said Daniel, linking his arm with Andie's. I rolled my eyes and put the pike on the desk away, in one of the top cupboards. The doors closed and Claire turned to me.  
"That guy is not marrying Andie." She said.  
I closed the cupboard and turned back to her.  
"I don't know, he has that special something." I said monotonously.

"Yeah, an extra chromosome!" She said.  
"Maybe." I muttered, turning to leave.

"So, what are we going to do?"  
"About what?"  
"About them!"  
I shrugged.

"Nothing." I said, picking up Ade and putting her on the desk, then closing the books and putting them underneath the counters.

"What do you mean nothing? Don't you think we should discuss this?"

"Discuss what?" I asked, confused.  
"Him! Them! Daniel!"

"I thought we just did?"

"We haven't come up with a solution!"  
"A solution to what?" I asked, eyes wide at her alarmed status.  
"Are we having the same conversation?" She asked ironically. "A solution to Daniel? Your mother's fiancé?"

"A solution would have been a pill – too late, never mind."  
"Aiden, are you just going to let this happen?"  
"She bounced me around for eight years of my life before I ended up here – she's been engaged before and this will probably end the same way all her engagement do."  
"In the garbage?"  
"With her medication." I nodded, then picked up Ade, putting her down on the floor.

"Aiden, we can fix this! We just have to go and tell her that-"  
"She does not care what we think!" I said, emphasising every syllable. "She really does not care what I think. I have eighteen years of proof to back me up." I said, sighing. "I'll take Ade to your house and put her in one of the guest rooms." I said, going down the stairs and getting into my Jeep, turning the ignition and starting to drive to the row of the houses in Old Bullworth Vale.

**Ooh – dramatic or what? I thought that you guys would be curious as to what Aiden's like with his mum – and what she's like since she was the one who sent him off to Bullworth (Reminder for those of you who have been reading since the very first chapter of the first half). Expect a little more of Andie, Daniel and Adrianna – but not too much!  
This is all starting to sound like Eastenders isn't it? What with the half-siblings and revenge story arcs.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while guys – I've been lacking inspiration for a bit. Good news though – a new chapter. Also, I've got my Reading ticket and am leaving tomorrow for 5 days. So I won't be writing or uploading in that time – I can promise I'll write a chapter when I get back though. Thank you to those of you who review and for those of you who don't, please do. If you don't like the character, please say. If you do, please say. Hope you enjoy the chapter – it's a bit short but you might even pick up on the hints on what will happen in chapter 18 ;) Hope you enjoy!**

As it turned out, Ade really was not as quiet once you got to know her. She was very bold as in she would say what she was thinking, when she was thinking it. Within the week that I had spent visiting Claire's house and spending time with Ade, she began to open up to me more. I got it though – I knew how awkward it could be to be dropped in a completely different place that was meant to be your home.

I was sitting at the end of the counter in the lavish kitchen, where Ade was eating her toast.

"How long am I staying for?" She asked after eating some more toast. I shrugged.

"I don't really know." I said, taking out a packet of cigarettes and putting one in my mouth.

"Why are you smoking cancer sticks?"  
I looked at her, slightly offended.

"Don't call them that."  
"Why?"  
"Because…I don't like it." I said, walking over to the window and opening it, then lighting the cigarette. I took a drag and then turned to the wide-eyed Ade. "I'm not doing anything bad." I said, convicted by her gaze. The front door was heard and Claire walked into the room, took one glare at the smoke coming from my fingers and blazed over, took the cigarette from me, throwing it out of the window.

"You know I'll just take out another one." I murmured.  
"What have I told you about cancer sticks?" She asked, angrily, grabbing the aerosol and spraying it at the air.

"You mean, what have you been telling Ade?" I asked, glancing at Ade and winking, who grinned back at me.

"Especially around someone more impressionable then most people." She said, nodding at Ade. "You don't have to act like a B-A-S-T-A-R-"

"I can spell." Ade said quietly, eating her last slice of toast. I chuckled at Claire and then picked up my bag off the floor.

"Nice one Claire." I said, going to the door and throwing the strap over my shoulder, then hopping into my jeep. I tossed the bag into the passenger seat and drove around the corner of the road, driving until I looped down the main road to the Vale, driving past the boxing gym and to the school, where I parked and dawdled back to Harrington House, which was occupied with the usual Preps.

I put my satchel over the banister on the stairs and kicked up on the couch in front of the TV. Parker walked into the room, holding a glass of juice.

"Oh hey Aiden. You want some juice?"  
I shrugged.

"Sure. Why not?" I smiled. Parker handed me the glass and I took it, drinking it steadily. I began to slump back into the couch when I saw a strange-looking figure of Pinky going to the door.

"Hey Pinky." I said, causing the girl in the skirt to freeze. "Have you grown your hair? Or dyed it?" I asked, expecting an offending answer.

"I'm Amanda."

I widened my eyes at the sight of her. Now I looked at her, she didn't look anything like Pinky – she walked with her head hanging a lot lower then Pinky as well.

"Amanda?" I asked, thinking back. "What are you doing here? And why are you wearing the _Aquaberry_ get-up?"  
"I live here." She said obviously. I looked at her, brows furrowed in confusion.

"You do?"

I looked back to the rest of the Preps. They all nodded.  
"Oh. Alright." I said. "I still don't remember you."

"That's alright." She said, relieved, reaching for the door.

"She's friends with Mike." Said Parker.  
"Parker!" Amanda called angrily.  
I immediately grinned.  
"Oh." I got up, walking towards her. "That's why you weren't trying to be seen."

She looked apologetic.  
"I know no-one here likes him, but-"

"He needs to learn boundries." I said. "He almost messed up my chances of being here."

"I know Aiden." She said. "But he was trying to help. His heart was in the right place-"

"Don't defend him." I said. "You're going to see him now aren't you?" I asked.  
She bit her lip.  
"He needs his friends right now. His uncle just-"

"I really don't care." I said, turning back to sit down. "Meet him if you want, but you'll see what I mean when he tries to help you." I said. "If I remember, last time you were with him, he punched Parker in the face for no reason. Right Parker?" I asked, turning around to see the red and enraged face. I turned back to Amanda.

"You should stick to better types of guys." I said.  
"I'm sure you think you're better then Mike, but you don't realise that you and him-"

"Who said anything about me being that guy?" I asked with a smirk. "Do you think I'm that guy?" I asked lowly.

She began to go a deep shade of red in the cheeks, then left the house, going to meet him probably. I turned back to the boys, and saw Parker looking at me, lost for words.

"Don't worry Parker." I said, sitting down on the couch. "You know you're the only girl for me." I winked. Bif laughed at him. "Breakfast?" I asked Bif and Chad, who nodded and got up to go with me to the main building.

We arrived at the lunch hall, which was full of seniors studying in their free. We sat down at our usual table, where Chad began to write in his text book, leaving me and Chad to get something to eat from the canteen.

"So, how's it going with Natasha?" I asked casually.

"She's going out with Johnny." Bif said solemnly.

"Well then, it's not much competition." I said, taking some toast from a tray and putting it on the plate.

"Hey, Aiden?"  
"Hm?" I murmured, taking some bacon as well.

"Do you like her?"  
"That's cute Bif." I chuckled. "Don't get jealous – it's just a way to piss off Johnny." I said, taking a pair of two small containers of jam and putting them on the plate.

"I just thought that…you know, you two have been talking more then me and her have-"

"Yeah, it's also been more hostile then it is with you." I grinned at him. "Don't worry, I won't do anything to bother you and your girlfriend." I said. "To be honest, I think you should find another girl. And Natasha should find someone who's not doing a really bad teddy-boy impression."

"Yeah well, you're not the only one who doesn't like the relationship." He murmured.

"If you're talking about Lola-"

"I'm not – her brothers wouldn't like it either."  
"Brothers?" I turned around to him, picking up the carton of juice and pouring it in a glass. Bif nodded.

"Yeah, one of them is still going to school here? Ben Evans?" I shook my head. "The football guy?" I rolled my eyes.  
"I don't like associating myself with anyone lacking in brain power." I said.

"Not all guy that do sports are thick." Said Bif.  
"No, but it seems that all the Evans are." I laughed. "I mean, come on – I bet he's not exactly a bright spark is he?" I asked, causing Bif to smile slightly. "And she's choosing the Elvis impersonator. There's got to be some chromosome missing there." I said, making Bif's smile grow wider. I turned around to see a figure standing there – completely still.

"Speak of the devil." I smiled, that was before I saw her face. Natasha's face was pure white. There was no smile from a joke, sadness or anger. There was just a look of distaste and offence as she turned around and walked out of the hall, breaking into a run at the edge of the hall.

"She heard you." He said. I nodded. "Do you think you should apologise?"  
I rolled my eyes at him again.

"It was a joke. Next time I see her I'll…say sorry if it offended her. She should grow a sense of humour though." I said, walking back to Chad and sitting down, beginning to eat breakfast with him and Bif.

I stood in the bathrooms with Bif and Chad, leaning against the sink, smoking a roll-up.

"Aiden, do you mind doing that somewhere else?" Asked Chad, waving the smoke away from me. I smiled and sent a small cloud his way. He pushed me a little, making me laugh and walk away from him a little, smoking into the other corner of the room.

"Do you guys have to stand there?" Asked Bif at the urinals.

"Why? Aiming upside down?" I asked, taking another drag.

"Whatever." Bif said.  
I rolled my eyes and leant over to turn on the tap at the sink.

"Better?"

Bif didn't reply.

"You seen Gord lately Aiden?" Chad asked me.

"Not really. I need to though." I said as Bif turned around doing up his fly and walking towards us. He started to wash his hands under the tap already running. "He says he hasn't had many visitors." I continued.

"Yeah, I feel sorry for him." Chad nodded sadly.

"So when we hitting the Greasers again?" Asked Bif eagerly.  
"Down boy." I said, walking out of the changing rooms with him and Chad and up the stairs to the gymnasium. "Vincent will get his. We just need to choose the right time." I said, turning around to them with a smile and taking another drag. I turned around into a large build of a man. I looked at the boy with clipped brown hair, leaning over me with his two friends, both as tall and muscular as him. Even Bif wasn't that muscular.

"Hey Teddybear." I smiled, the smoke coming out slowly.

"We don't smoke in here." He said assertively.

I nodded.  
"I'm sure you don't." I said, making to leave.

"I said," Ted said, standing in front of me again "we don't smoke in here."

"I'm just going now. I'm not looking for a fight." I said civilly, making me way to leave again, only to be blocked by Ted…again.

"You're not leaving until you put that out and apologise to me."

I looked back to his hostile face. He was taller then me by an inch or two. I don't know what made me do it, but Chad knew what I was going to do.  
"Aiden…" I took a drag of the cigarette. "Aiden, don't." I then breathed in air and shot out a steam of cigarette smoke into Ted's face. Ted then smacked my hand, sending the cigarette flying across into the basketball court. I pushed him backwards as one of his cronies grabbed my shirt and drew back a punch.

"Hey!" He froze, as did I, turning to look at the voice that had just spoken. Jimmy Hopkins was standing up in the stands in his letterman jacket. Why was he stopping me getting a punch in the face? "Let him go." He called. There was a lot of confusion amongst the occupants of the gym, but the large jock dropped me nonetheless. Jimmy decided to address the issue. "He's good at basketball." He gave me a quick wink. Everyone looked at me, unimpressed and confused. I looked at each and every one of the faces in the bleachers.

"Believe me, if I could shoot myself a quizzical look I would."

With that, I decided to leave the gym with Bif and Chad before they tried to prove that I wasn't good at basketball. Which wasn't the fact. To be honest, I was pretty amazing at it. But that's not for later.

I got out of the gym and started to smoke the rest of the cigarette.

"Who was that dick that was holding me?" I asked Chad.  
"You mean that ginger dude?" Asked Bif first. "That was Ben – the guy I was telling you about."

I nodded, understanding. "Oh, so he was the one she got wound up about earlier?"

"I don't know why. He's not really thick." Bif pondered out loud. "It could be her other brother?"  
"Other brother?" I asked. "Jeez…does mummy Evans know that placebos don't apply to the pill?"  
"He was Ben's twin." Bif informed me.  
"So, what happened to him?"  
Bif shrugged.  
"I think he's in New York or something."

"Ah, great place." I said, facing the sun. "Home to many great sights…like…Hooters."  
"You're a bit of a douche you know that?" I was informed by Chad.  
"I know." I said, stubbing out the cigarette on the basketball post.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

I took a step back, looking at my handiwork. It seemed…incomplete. I got the stencilled card and held it up again, then grabbed the orange dye and started to dye the shirt in. I then pulled the stencils away, looking at the finished product with a smile. On the side of the warehouse was a picture of a boy in an orange shirt and a buzzcut, beside him, the writing was dyed in black and red: _Too cool for school, or too cheap for bull?_ I grinned to myself and then looked around carefully, making sure no-one was there once again. I grinned to myself as the ran began to hammer down – by pure dumb luck, I'd happened to have painted the art with a warehouse with the roof sticking out past the wall, giving cover to the portrait. I checked my watch – I said I'd visit Gord in the evening. It was approaching six, so I grabbed my rucksack of spray cans and stencils and threw them in the back seat of the car, pulling up the roof over the seats. I then took a pair of hoodies from the backseat and threw it over the bag, wiping down my hands with the rag in the glove compartment. I turned the keys in ignition and did a u-turn back to the tunnel leading to Happy Volts. I arrived at the gate, where I talked to the orderly.

"Sorry man – no more visitors today." He said.  
"How come? There's still an hour left for visiting hours?"

"System just crashed inside." He said. "Some of the patients in B were kicking off."

I let out a frustrated sigh.  
"I'm only going to C – can I just get through? I promised my friend I'd visit today-"

"I'm sorry but it's not safe. Come back tomorrow. It should be sorted out by then. I'll talk to the-" His radio crackled and he began to talk into it for a few moments. "Sir, could you back up? We've got some visitors leaving now." I nodded, then reversed back onto the mud road and then out onto the main road again, driving to the tunnel. I drove forwards until I saw a familiar sight: Pinky Gauthier and Mandy Wiles were sauntering underneath a pair of umbrellas (Pinky's was pink, of course) I wanted to pull over and turned around, but the sight of three cars in the mirror made me drive on, having to circle around Blue Skies once in order to drive through the one-lane road to Happy Volts through the tunnel.

As I kept my eyes peeled, I saw the red stick out in the hard rain as Natasha Evans stood there, in front of the troublesome duo in a soaking wet t-shirt that was displayed her skin without hinderance. I accelerated forwards and skidded in the rain towards Natasha. The Jeep drifted slightly along the torrential road and stopped in front of Natasha, the headlights on her t-shirt only making Mandy laugh harder. I opened the door and jumped out of the car.  
"Natasha!" I called. She squinted at me as I pulled off my leather jacket and wrapped it around her like an over-sized blanket. I then proceeded to rub her arms warm.

"Nice one Natasha," called Mandy over the rain, making me look over at her with Natasha "All you need to do is sleep with Russell and Ernest and you'll control the entire school!"

Natasha opened her mouth to respond, but I spoke first.  
"Why are you out in the rain Mandy?" I called back. "I mean, we wouldn't want you to melt now would we?" Mandy seemed slightly taken aback.

"I see your standards have dropped Aiden." She said, looking me up and down. "Just like they did with a certain girl." She said with a smile of malice.

My entire body tightened. I had to force my hands to not constrict Natasha's blood flow in her arms.

"Speaking of dropping standards, I've noticed your back with Ted? Nice cold sores, you put those there yourself?" I asked, making Mandy glare at me. "Don't try and be witty – it doesn't suit you Mandy. Just stick to being a bitch." I said, letting her smile disappear.

"Be careful Natasha." Said Pinky. "You don't know where he's been or what you'll catch."

"What, cold sores are friendship bracelets now?" I called at Pinky. "Thank God I was prepared. Does Derby know about that yet?" She grimaced slightly. "I guess you're taking the whole 'kicked-out-of-the-house-thing hard." I said without a smile. Usually I would've smiled at her face but…now it didn't seem like I was doing it for fun.

"Go mope somewhere else Mr. _Evans_." Mandy said, her voice laced with spite and venom.

"Go to hell." I said threateningly, making Pinky smirk, and Mandy smirk more.  
"Is someone going to get angry?" She asked me tauntingly. I tried to vent out all the anger inside me with deep breaths through my nose.

"Go to hell." I said again, making eye contact with Mandy, who took a few steps back with the smile on her face before linking arms with Pinky, turned around and walked out of sight into the rain.

I stood there in the torrential rain, breathing heavily, and it was only when I felt a shove back I noticed that my arms had been protectively wrapped around Natasha's the entire time.  
"Natasha!" I called after her as she stormed off. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry about what?" She shouted back. "Calling Matt disabled?"

"Who?" I asked in confusion. "I never…said disabled?" I asked slowly.  
"Just get lost Aiden." She said angrily.

I jumped into my jeep and turned it around, driving up alongside her slowly. I opened the window and leant over to it.

"Get in." I said.  
"No way."  
"Natasha you'll get sick. It's cold. Just get in. I'll take you back to school." I said. "I promise – I'll take you straight there and not even make eye contact." I said. Natasha gradually stopped, looking at me. I stopped the car beside her, opening the car door by my side and letting her walk around the car and get in. I turned on the heating and drove forwards through tunnel, going slower then usual due to the rain. "Sorry." I said lowly. "I didn't mean to upset you-"

"Then why say it?" She asked calmly.

I opened my mouth to reply, but what would I say? That I say stupid stuff? That she should learn to take a joke? That I should learn what a joke is? I finally resorted to a shrug.  
"Funny, now's the only time that you _do_ want to shut up." She said, looking out of the window.  
"I get that a lot." I murmured. Natasha still faced the window. "So…what were you doing in Happy Volts?" I asked.

"If you're going to spread the stupid rumour more-"

"What stupid rumour?" I asked, driving around the corner to the main road out of Blue skies.  
She faced me.  
"The one about cults and Gary Smith-"  
"Urgh." I rolled my eyes. "I can't stand that guy." I said. "I didn't peg you as the type to hang out with him."

"Thank you!" She said. She looked at me carefully. "I hit Mandy."

I grinned slightly at the thought of Mandy's panic at the thought of bruising.  
"Nice one." I said. "Where?"  
"In the face."  
"Nice one trouble." I smirked.  
She examined my face.  
"How do you know Mandy?"  
"How does anyone know Mandy?" I asked, still looking at the road. "Popular girl, prom queen, head cheerleader – all that stuff."

She looked at me carefully.  
"I don't believe you."  
I shrugged.  
"That's your right I guess." I said, smiling to myself as I remembered saying that to Kaitlyn back on the ferris wheel. It seemed like forever ago since I'd thought about back then.

"What are you smiling for?" She asked me.

"Nothing." I hid the smile instantly. She looked back out of the window. "So, what were you doing there?"  
Natasha sighed as I stopped at the traffic lights.

"I was just…" She thought for a moment.  
"You're a bad liar." I said, watching the lights.

"I haven't lied to you…"

"You were going to. I can spot liars from a mile off." I said, rubbing my jaw. "Grew up with them." I muttered lowly.

She took a deep breath.

"Okay." She moved around her hands for a few seconds, trying to figure out how to say it, I guess. "I was…I was visiting. My brother."  
I nodded.  
"He works there?"

"No."  
I nodded. She looked at me expectantly for a few seconds.

"Fair enough." I said, waiting for the lights to change still.

"You're not going to crack a joke?"  
I shook my head.  
"Nope."

She shook her head.  
"I don't get you."

"Who does?" I smirked. She shook her head and looked back out of the window. I took a breath. "I understand." I said to her, pushing down the handbrake and driving forwards as the lights changed.

"How?" I shrugged. "Stop shrugging."

I sighed.  
"Listen, I'm not big on the whole opening-up thing you know?"

"Neither am I but I managed. Your turn."

I bit my lip.

"Fine. What do you want to know?"

"What were you talking about to Pinky?"  
"About how we know each other." I replied simply.  
"And how do you know each other?"  
"In the biblical sense."  
"You…go to the same church?"  
I thought for a second.  
"Yes. I suppose you could say I've been in her church." I murmured. I wasn't sure whether Natasha heard me or not, but she chose not to respond.

"So, how do you know Mandy?"

"I think you already know." I said.  
"What?"  
"Oh, come on. Everyone knows something about me."

"Like?"  
I smiled as we entered New Coventry.

"You said you dealt with rumours about Gary Smith." I said, glancing at her. "I deal with a lot more then that."

Natasha eyed me.  
"Fair enough…"

I turned on some music, only finding some acoustic guitar music. It seemed less distracting then the other radio channel of death metal. I turned the corner onto the back road.

"So how do you know Mandy and Pinky?" I asked.

"Cheerleading squad." She said. I smirked.

"Nice." I said sarcastically.  
"I grew a brain later on and stopped hanging out with them."  
"What happened?"  
"What happened with you and Johnny?" She asked me.  
"I don't want to know that badly." I told her. She groaned. "Asked Johnny yet?"  
"He keeps avoiding the question." She said, disappointed.  
"Confiscate his grease." I said monotonously. "He'll tell you then." She rolled her eyes. "The guys a creep." I murmured.  
"And I would believe you why?"

I chuckled, glancing away with a smile.  
"Oh, Natasha," I said with a sigh "why do you always think the worst of me?"  
"Well, you haven't got the best track record." She said, brows furrowed.

I smiled as I turned around the road by the factories.

"Ah, so you have heard some things about me." I smiled. "What are they saying now?" I asked with a grin. Natasha simply looked out of the window. "You don't really like me much do you?" I asked, looking at her.  
"Keep your eyes on the road." She said, making me look back as I drove past the littered roads of New Coventry. "And I don't dislike you-"

"What did I say about spotting liars?" I cut her off.

"I'm just not that big on people who grunt single-syllable answers."  
"I don't grunt." I said, looking at her again.  
"Look at the road!" She snapped as I took my time looking back to the road.

"I'm looking, I'm looking." I said, looking at the empty roads. "So, looking has two syllables." I said with a small smile.

"So does show-off. And annoying. And frustrating-"

"Tautology." I interjected.

"And you don't even care people think of you like this." She said, giving up.

"Why should I?" I shrugged again. "How can thoughts actually harm me?"  
"That doesn't justify you messing around with people's lives." She said.

"Oh, come on. Who's life have I messed with?"  
"Johnny's?" She said obviously.  
"What?" I asked, completely taken aback.

"Whenever I bring you up he starts acting all weird."  
"So I must have done something?"  
"And I've seen how much you like winding him up."

"So let me get this straight, _Johnny_ acts weird whenever I'mmentioned or around, so that means _I_'_m _the one who must have done something?"

She looked at me, thinking for a moment, then shook her head.  
"Whatever, I know that you've done something."  
"Of course I have." I said. "I've done several things, but I've never messed with someone's life."

She bit her lip and looked back out of the window.

"So, what's the family like apart from the brothers?" I asked. "Sisters? Parents? Crazy rich uncles?"

Her smile disappeared.  
"Erm, no family." I turned to her, seeing her face grow sad again. Her make-up began to run even more. I opened the glove box and pulled out some paper for her to wipe her face. She muttered her thanks and wiped her face.

"I know how you feel." I said. She rolled her eyes. "No, really I do. Kind of."

"Everyone says that."

"Doesn't mean it's not true though."

She bit her lip. I stopped for the lights again as I turned into Bullworth Town.

"I think you're a lot nicer then you let people now." She smiled.

"What do you mean?"  
"Well you're being nice. I've seen how you act around the rest of the preps – even Bif and Chad and you're never this nice to them. It seems like you're only nice to me."

I smiled at the familiarity of her words, reminding me of what Kaitlyn had said to me more then half a year ago underneath the pier. When we had a 'bonding session' from Galloway.

"Hey," She said in a faux cheery tone "what was Mandy talking about when she called you Mr. Evans?"  
I smiled more and then started to drive the car again, going up the hill to Bullworth Vale.  
"I…used to know this girl. Kaitlyn Evans." I said.  
Natasha thought for a moment.

"Kaitlyn? Didn't she leave the school a few-"

"That was her." I said.

"That was the same night you were there with your cowboy hat-" I nodded. "You two were close huh?"

I thought about it for a moment. This girl sitting beside me was the only person in the school who did not know about me and her. She was one of the only people who did not know me as the cold-hearted bastard who stole Jimmy Hopkin's girlfriend.

"Yeah, I knew her boyfriend. After she went out with Jimmy Hopkins."  
"Yeah, I heard Christy talking about him." Natasha said with a smile.  
"Oh really?" I asked with dread. No wonder what Christy Martin had said about me now.

"Yeah, apparently he was this preppie kid who everyone hated." She said. I sniggered to myself.  
"Christy would say that." I said.

"Yeah. Anyway, it makes sense that you'd know him. Since he's a prep and all."  
I nodded.

"Yeah, he was a bit of an outsider when I arrived. I mean, that was when Derby was still around." I said with an after-thought as I turned through the town and began to drive over the bridge.

"An outsider?" She asked.  
I shrugged.

"Yeah. You know, he was just…different to everyone around here."

"Being different is not a bad thing."

"I didn't mean it in a bad way. I didn't think anything of him really. I just knew him."

She nodded.

"Okay…"

I turned the car in around the long and narrow driveway down to the carpark, where I pulled into an empty space.

"Hey," I said, turning the engine off, but keeping the heating on "I just wanted to say sorry about the whole…you know, one syllable grunt thing." I said. "The truth is that…well, I'm can get kind of shy around strangers." She cocked an eyebrow. "When I was a kid I moved around a lot. It was always…meeting new families, starting new schools, but mainly meeting new people. And the truth is I wasn't widely liked by a lot of people." She waited for me to say something else. "I had like…a bit of trouble from some of the other students." I said. "And I guess it just made me feel…insecure I guess." I said, waiting for her reaction – which was the worst possible one I could expect – pity. That was the exact reason why I did _not_ want to say anything to anyone – because I get that look like I'm a lost puppy at the shelter. I gradually broke into a smile. "I can't keep a straight face, I'm sorry!" I said in the midst of the fake laughter, earning a hostile look from Natasha.

"Here's your jacket." She said, taking it off and shoving it in my chest. She was about to leave when I chuckled. "What?" She asked, frustrated.

"Your shirt? It's kind of…spring break?" She looked down at it, groaning and putting her head on the dashboard. "Nice bra by the way."  
She shook her head on the dash board.  
"Typical." She muttered.

"Here." I said, taking the leather jacket and leaning back to throw it on the back seat. I searched around and picked up a bottle green hoodie. I handed it over to her.  
"It might be a bit big." I said. She put on the hoodie suspiciously. "This isn't some ploy to attack you or Johnny or whoever." I said reassuringly.

"You're saying you have no ulterior motives?"  
I shrugged.

"Is it impossible that I'm being nice?" She zipped up the hoodie. "Better?" I asked with a slightly smug smile. Natasha nodded.

"Thanks."  
"You're welcome." I said, exhaling, as I looked out of the window. "The rain's going away." I said. Natasha turned to undo the seatbelt.

"Oh, you do art?"

I turned around to see her pointing at the half-covered bag of spray cans.

"Oh, that? No." I lied quickly. "I gave Kaitlyn a ride a while back and she left it there."

"Oh. Okay." She said, sitting there for a bit.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Can I ask you something?"  
"I guess. I mean you just did so…"  
She licked her lips once.

"How did you get that scar?"  
"Which one?" I chuckled, putting the leather jacket across my lap.

"That one." She pointed at my t-shirt, which was wet-through and revealing my abdomen, where the long scar arced from the outside of the right side of my chest to a point parallel to my navel. That was the scar from when I was with Kaitlyn the night of the car accident. When I left.

"It's a long, boring story." I said, shaking my head. "I'll tell it to you some other time."

She sighed and then got out of the car, closing the door and starting to walk to the left, back to the girls' dorm. I scratched the back of my head, pulling out my phone and checking the calls. I had two missed calls from Kaitlyn from today. I bit my lip, gathering up the courage to finally do the miniscule act. I tapped the name and put the phone to my ear.

"Hey Kaitlyn." I said, listening tensely.

"…Hey."

The only clue that Kaitlyn hadn't hung up was that I could hear the breathing.  
"So, how've you been?"  
There was a small chuckle.  
"You screen all my calls for a week and then just call to ask how I've been?"  
I smiled to myself.  
"I miss you." I said.  
She sighed.

"I miss you too."  
"So, any guys you met there?"  
"No, not yet." She said. I closed my eyes at the mention of the word 'yet'.

"Well, give it time." I said in a faux cheery tone. "You'll get some arm candy soon." I said with a chuckle.

"You met any new girls then?" She asked hopefully.  
"Not anyone I'm interested in." I said with a sigh. "You're hard to measure up to." I said with a smile. I heard her sigh.

"Don't."

"Don't what?"  
"Don't make me regret coming here. I'm not coming back." She said.

"I'm not trying to make you come back." I said.  
"I know Aiden. But I want to."

I clenched my jaw.

"How's the art school?"  
"Everyone here's lovely." She said, sounding genuinely more cheery. "It's great. The teachers here are…amazing."

"You like New York?"  
"It's…different to Bullworth that's for sure."

"No kidding." There was another tense moment. "This is weird isn't it?"  
"It's too weird Aiden."  
I nodded.

"Well, I've been thinking lately." I said slowly.  
"About what?"  
"Well, it's not the same without you here." I said. "But you know, there's a lot of schools in New York I could apply to? Drama schools or music schools-"

"I can't ask you to do that." She said.

"You don't need to." I said. "I mean…I really…I really care about you."

"What about the rest of the boys in the house?"  
"Bif can step up for the rest of the guys." I said.  
"…You'd leave all your friends and family for me?"  
I smiled.

"Yeah. Yeah I would." I said. "I mean, I know how I feel about you. And…and if you feel the same about me, then I'm with you. I'm in it for the long run." I nodded to myself. "This could be our final, defining moment. When we finally make it." I said, hope being the only thing that could help me continue talking this intimately. "Just…just tell me that this isn't all in my head." I said. "If you'd do the same for me and you care about me as much as I care about you I'll go and pack my bags right now."

Kaitlyn kept breathing. I rested my left arm on the wheel. Kaitlyn finally breathed in to reply.

"I just need to ask you something. I need to you to tell me truthfully…Kaitlyn, have you-"

"Stop." She cut me off. "I know what you're going to ask me Aiden, and I already know the answer." I licked my lips in anticipation, forgetting to breathe. I swallowed and waited. "The truth is I don't love you." She said simply. I took a deep breath through my nose. "I don't think I ever did." I stared up, fixing my gaze through the windshield. "Bye Aiden." I dropped the phone out of my hand and let it clatter onto the floor. I felt the unfamiliar wet trickle run down my left cheek as I still gazed forwards. I let out a quivering breath, then leant down to pick up my phone, put it in the glove compartment and turned the engine back on, reversing out of the car park and going to drive anywhere, anywhere but here.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

I woke up to the tapping on the window. I groaned turning the other side and trying to get more comfortable, as comfortable as I could be in the back seat. The tapping got faster and louder.  
"Go away!" I shouted sleepily, my face buried in the seat.

"Are you living out of your car now?" I turned around to see the thirty-something year old man leaning against the car bonnet. "Does Andie know about this?" Daniel asked. I groaned and opened the side door, walking past him. I had parked by the large railing in the Vale, overlooking the sea, with the lighthouse on the view. I proceeded to take out a pack of cigarettes.

"What's up Daniel?" I asked, lighting one in my mouth.

"Well, as you know me and your mother are getting married soon-"

"Mother and I." I corrected him.

"-and I was just thinking, hey! You're a guy."  
"You figured that out all by yourself huh? No _wonder_ you got into med school." I said in mock amazement.

"And you know that I-"

"Cut to the chase Daniel." I cut him off. He smiled at me – and not in a normal way. It was like a wholesome, family-friendly, high-school-musical type smile.

"I want you to come to my bachelor party." I scoffed at him, turning back to the railing. "Oh come on Aiden, you'll enjoy it."  
"No." I said, taking another drag.

"Aiden, you want to come." He informed me.

"No Daniel, I don't." I said, flicking the cigarette over the railing, going back to the Jeep and taking a half-empty bottle of beer out of the passenger seat. I began to walk back to the railing.

"Just drop in for half an hour. I'll even buy you a drink."  
I stopped by the railing and turned around, leaning on it. I held up the beer.

"You really think I need you to _buy_ me a drink? My first car is a Jeep." I said.

"Just drop in alright? It starts at nine. We're going around the town for a bit. We're starting at the carnival."

I nodded.

"Swell." I said sarcastically.

"You should know, as your step-father, I don't appreciate sarcasm-"

"And you should know, as a teenager, sarcasm is my first language. Also, _I_ don't appreciate _you_."  
He scoffed.

"You know, there's better ways to make friends then getting sore all the time." He said with arched eyebrows.  
"Yeah, because you _would_ know about making friends." I rolled my eyes.

"Says the boy who's mother hasn't wanted for the past ten years." Daniel sniped. I clenched my jaw and glared at him.

"Just like every other guy Andie's been with." I said. "They eventually get lost."

I continued glaring at him until he eventually turned around and left. I then grabbed my bottle and launched it in anger against the brick wall behind me. I turned back, going to the car and got into the driver's seat, going to drive back around to the school.

I pulled into the car park, turning off the engine and opening the side door. I walked around to the back and opened the door.

"Hey."

I glanced to the side to see Natasha standing there with a smile on her face. Great. Just what I wanted – someone in a relationship … that was smiling at me. Isn't that what everyone who's been rejected wants?

"Hi." I replied monotonously, taking the back pack and putting it over my shoulder. Her smile disappeared.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Sure." I said, taking my leather jacket and putting it in the strap of my bag. "Why wouldn't I be?"  
"I don't know." She shrugged, grabbing her elbow with her hand.

"See you." I said, closing the door and locking it. I went to walk past her, only to have her walk after me. "I'm going past the autoshop, are you sure you can be seen with me?" I asked sarcastically.  
"What's up with you Aiden?"  
"What's up with you?" I snapped, turning my head to her. "Why are you here?"  
"Here?"  
"Here, talking to me?"  
She shrugged.

"I thought you looked upset, so I decided to come over and-"

"I'm not upset." I snapped at her again. "I gave you a ride back last night, that's it. I'm not your friend." I said angrily, turning away and leaving her dumbstruck. I then turned away and stormed back to Harrington House.

"Hey boss, how's it-"

"Not now Justin." I said, trudging up the stairs until I finally got to my room, laying down on my bed and falling to sleep for a few hours.

"What's up?"

I turned around on the balcony to see Kara there, leaning against the doorframe in an _Aquaberry_ skirt and a white blouse. I flicked the cigarette over the railing, turning back into the room.

"Nothing." I sighed, grabbing my leather jacket from the bed and walking past her, out of my room.

"Hey, Aiden! Dude, wait up!" She jogged down the stairs to catch up with me. "Dude, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing." I repeated, continuing down the steps.

"Obviously something's up-"

"Just pissed off." I shrugged.  
"You want to talk about it?"  
I shook my head. "Nope."

"Are you sure?"  
"Yep." I said, walking away from her at the bottom of the stairs and going through the double doors, aiming to go to the car park to check on my car.

I closed the car door and leant back in the seat, sighing as I did so. I scratched the back of my head and then proceeded to wind down a window and put the packet of cigarettes on the dash board. I then put one in my mouth and lit up my zippo, igniting the end of the cigarette. I put the zippo on the dashboard as well and then held the cigarette in my left hand, and was about to reverse out of the car park, when the right car door swung open. The slender cheerleader leaned against the rolled-down car window.

"Hey stud." She grinned.  
"Mandy." I smiled flirtatiously, then leaned over the seat to her. "Get off my car." I ordered in a very blunt, very hostile manner. She simply smiled.  
"So, I was thinking about Natasha last night…"  
"Dangerous." I said, deciding to humour her and pulled the key out of the slot.  
"Well, you've always been attracted to the damsels in distress haven't you? I mean, there's Kaitlyn, the girl who was depressed until you came along to rescue her," she began with a cruel smile of malice "then there was Lola, who is all alone now Johnny has finally chucked her."  
"And?" I said with arched eyebrows.  
"And now there's Natasha."  
"What about Natasha?" I asked without much interest.  
"Well, there's the whole little-orphan-Annie-theme for a start. Then there's the whole broken-in-by-Ted to follow up with…oh! And of course, there's the fact that she's going out with the guy who was your best friend…who also put your gay friend into the hospital-"

I grabbed the car and wrenched it back shut, having Mandy yelp and jump out of the way of the door. I then shoved open the door and thundered around the car to her. She took a cowardly step back from me. "Is your temper flaring? Should I call your aunt?" She said quickly, still trying to sound mocking.

"Shut up Mandy." I said, anger seething from my skin. Mandy scoffed, swaggering closer to me.  
"You know, you're kind of…manly when you're angry…" Mandy said flirtatiously, looking me up and down, her hand reaching for my shoulder. I grabbed her wrist.  
"What are you up to Mandy?"  
She grinned, taking her hand back.

"I'm not up to anything." She said innocently. She looked at my eyes with a silent smirk and then turned away, walking from the car park. I clenched my jaw, trying to breath out the anger. I closed my eyes and tried to take deep breaths, counting to ten. One...two…three...

I couldn't take it anymore. This was taking too long. I looked around for something to hit, and laying eyes upon the black saloon car, I walked over and launched a kick into the door, denting it and making the car rattle for a few moments.

"Anger management class?"  
I turned around to see Natasha standing there. I grunted in annoyance.

"What is it with cheerleaders today?" I asked myself.

"Huh?"  
I shook my head.

"Nothing. What's up?" I said, not really paying attention to what she would say. She cocked her head to the side.  
"What's your deal?" She asked me. "I mean, you snapped my head off earlier." I waited for her to carry on.  
"Yeah?"  
"And you don't even care?" She scoffed.

"No." I said bluntly.

She scoffed again.  
"Wow…you know, Johnny was totally right about you. You are selfish, and conceited, and obnoxious, and arrogant, and mean-spirited! You just-"

"Give it a rest!" I cut her off. "You have no idea what you're talking about."  
"Well, you're obviously just bullying Johnny for no reason. He told me how you just started being a complete jerk to him. Without any reason! You just-"

"You know what, I've had it!" I shouted at her, finally snapping at her judgemental gaze. I slammed my hand on my car in anger. "You think that your precious Johnny is the best thing around! You don't know anything! You're just behaving like a kid!"

"_You_'_re_ saying _I_'_m_ behaving like a child?"

"You know what, forget it. Be with Johnny. I don't care. You two deserve each other!"

I wrenched open my car door and got in, reversing out of the car park and accelerating out of the school.

After checking at the carpark, I drove around the Vale a few times, finally finding the troupe of drinkers near the Boar Inn, entering the bar next to it. I turned off the car, grabbed a book from the glove box, then got out of the car, locking it. I stuffed the book in my back pocket and examined the sign.  
"_Dry Seamen Bar_?" I murmured. Classy.

I opened the door and walked after the troupe, Daniel being the first to notice me.

"Hey guys, say hello to my son-to-be!" He cried aloud, slurring several words. The rest of the crowd drunkenly cheered. I raised my eyebrows, then sat down at a table, putting the book out and reading it. I was only a paragraph in when Daniel sat on the chair next to me.

"So, Adrian-"

"Aiden." I corrected him.

"-I wanted to talk to you…"

"Well, I always enjoy a good palaver."

I went back to my book and continued to read as the crowd got drunk by every overpriced drink. About half an hour later, Daniel noticed me again.

"You having a good time son?" I winced at the last word.  
"Oh, I'm having a gay old time." I said, mocking him. I don't think he understood it though, as he came over to talk to me.

"You know, you like to read don't you?" I raised my eyebrows in response. "I might call you Read…Reed Richards!" He said with a drunk smile.  
"Hilarious."

"You're a tough guy huh?"  
"What?" I turned to him.

"Your mom has this idea going around in her head that she didn't want to share with you, because she doesn't think you'll be into it."

"She's probably right." I muttered.

"She wants you to walk her down the aisle."  
"Oh yeah?" I asked, humouring him and his drunk endeavour.

"I mean, I don't know if you know this or not know this, but usually the father does it…only he's worm food at the moment."  
"I know."

"So what do you think huh?" He asked me, tapping my lightly with the back of his hand.

"I don't think so."

"Come on Aiden, she really wants you to."  
"I really _don_'_t_ want to."

"Well, I want you to too."

"Oh you too?" I asked, mocking him again, acting as if this changed things.  
"Yeah, me too."  
"I don't think so." I said, taking the book off the table.

"Come on, it'll be over in a few seconds."  
"Get Claire to do it. She's more family then me."

"She's the maid of honour."  
"She's going. Get her to do it."  
"Andie wants you to do it." He said forcefully.

"Well, I guess we're at a stalemate." I shrugged sarcastically, trying to read the book again.

"I don't think we're at a stalemate." Daniel said a few moments later. I looked up at the number of drunk patrons dancing.

"There's girls in tube tops and short shorts dancing with each other, and you're looking at _me_?"

"I don't want to tell your mom it's not going to happen."  
"Then I'll tell her." I shrugged.

"I don't want you to tell her either."  
"You want to pitch in for a telegram?" I said monotonously, tapping him with the book on the arm. He flipped the book out of my hand, knocking it onto the floor. I shoved him back with my hand and he came at me. Next minute, a series of men were pulling us apart from each other.

"Knock it off." Said one to Daniel. The man looked over at me coldly. "You better split."  
"I'm going!" I shouted, picking up my book and turning around to leave, getting in my car and driving back to the school.

I turned the ignition off and sat in the car, looking out over the railing at the vast stretch of water by the beach. The rain started to hammer down. It'd been raining a lot lately. It reminded me a bit of living in London. Or anywhere in England for that matter. I wasn't homesick, just a bit…nostalgic I guess. Urgh…the word made me cringe a little.

I then locked the doors and climbed into the backseat, putting some hoodies into a pile and pulling some blankets over me, my leather jacket over the top of the blankets. I then proceeded to try and get comfortable, wriggling all over the back seat.

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in a long time guys. I've been caught up in a lot stuff. If you're interested – read, it's generally what's going on ;)**

Anyway, tell me what you think of the story lately. Because there's a few different paths this story could take. If you could just write what you think about the whole Aiden/Kaitlyn situation, or what you want more of in the story, and I will put it in…

Also, I've been getting a lot of messages asking me how this is going to end. Well, truth be told, I already sort of know how it's going to end. Well, I have a few ideas. It depends on you guys – that's who I'm writing for mainly. So, if you can review what sort of ending you want (happy or sad?) then you'll have a say. I'm not like ME3, your choices DO matter… ;)


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while – been busy with A Levels. I've been trying to write this chapter for a while – it's a bit of a long one. I'm also writing other stories at the mo, but I'll try to keep up with this one. I'm working on a few stories, including an upcoming Assassin's Creed fanfic, a Twilight fanfic (only a VERY different take on the Vampire bit), Need for Speed: Undercover and so on. These won't be updated regularly, but I'll try to do them when I can.**

**Anyway, on with Bullworthless Boy, I just wanted to remind all of you who haven't already to look up the Bully fanfics by a-whisper-to-riot, _Look Alive, Sunshine_, and Shadowraxos _Of Goths and Gangwars_. They're great stories that I'm enjoying a lot. The OC's Natasha Evans and Mike White appear in this story too. Anyway, onwards with Aiden!**

Chapter Twenty

I reluctantly woke up, the blankets still tightly wrapped around my waist, only my t-shirt had dropped down onto the car floor. I groaned as I angled my body around to reach for it, finally grabbing it and throwing it on my legs as I leant back to lie down once more. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep some more, only to have a loud banging on the car window wake me up. Yet again.

I reluctantly pushed myself up and looked through the window to see a girl in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt looking in on me.

"Sexy shorts." I said, smiling suggestively.

"Eyes up here." I raised my head. "Keep going."  
I looked up at her face, which was filled with concern, but also disapproval.

"Urgh, you remind me of Claire." I muttered, falling back into my make-shift 'bed'.

"Kane?"  
"Yes?"  
"No, I mean-"

"I don't care." I cut her off.

"Why are you living out of your car?"  
"The view." I nodded behind her at the railing overlooking the beach.

"Why aren't you in Harrington House?"  
"Why aren't you with Johnny? I mean, can you afford to spend time with selfish, obnoxious, conceited, arrogant-"

"I came her to try and be nice to you. But if you're just going to behave like this…" She turned around and began to walk away.

"Wait." I sighed, halting her. I opened the door and got out, stretching. She scoffed, rolling her eyes. I grinned.  
"So, honestly, my body or Johnny's?" I smirked. She took a step towards me. "I'm joking." I smiled. "Joke."

She shook her head. I pulled out a hoodie and pulled it over groggily, then took a cigarette out of my jacket.

"So, what are you doing here? I mean, no offense, but me and Johnny are usually quite…"

"Violent around each other?"

"Pugilistic." I nodded. She shrugged.  
"I heard. About, Kaitlyn." I clenched my jaw. "Johnny told me."

I exhaled forcefully. "He didn't do it on purpose-"

"That's what you think." I said lowly, turning around and walking back to my car. Natasha dashed in front of me and put her hands out, stopping me in my tracks.

"Aiden, it wasn't on purpose. Trust me." I looked into her eyes, examining her expression closely. She was genuine about this. She had a sense of desperation, or urgency to what she was saying as well though. I sighed and turned back to the railing, lighting my cigarette. "I'm sorry. I heard she left you."  
I shrugged, taking a drag as I leant on the railing.

"Shit happens." I blew out the smoke. Natasha walked up next to me, resting on the railing.

"What was she like?"  
I looked at her.

"Kaitlyn?" I took another drag. "She was…well, first off she was gorgeous, a lot like you." I gestured towards her. "Only a brunette. She had a great sense of humour as well. She found the city hall murder funny."  
"Wait, the what?"  
"Long story." I said nonchalantly. "But Kaitlyn could also be slightly…well, complex."  
"Complex?"  
"Well, she was never very up-front. She was mainly very selfish. Very unkind a lot of the time as well." I scratched the back of my head.

"But?" Natasha said.

I turned to her, smiling.  
"She was Kaitlyn." I shrugged, looking back out at the sea.

Natasha frowned slightly.  
"I'm sorry." She said finally. I looked at her, slightly bemused. "It sounds like you two were in love."

I rolled my eyes.

"Love's not something that's always mutual." I held the cigarette out, offering it to her, she shook her head.

"What makes you say that?"  
"Experience." I shrugged.

"So you loved her?"  
"Well, she sure didn't love me." I took another pull.

"What makes you say that?"  
"Again, experience." I said, offering up the cigarette to her. She shook her head. "Suit yourself." I murmured and took another drag.  
"Are you related to Claire Kane?" She asked suddenly. I turned around slowly to look at her, confused by the random comment. "I mean, the one who owns the boxing gym?"  
"I know who you mean." She waited for me to answer. I took another drag, then stubbed out the cigarette, throwing it over the railing and getting a disapproving look from Natasha. "She's my aunt." Natasha nodded. "How do _you_ know her?" I asked.

"She lived across from my parents."

I jumped my eyebrows. "Figures." I muttered.

There was another silence.  
"I'm sorry." I said. "For snapping at you before."  
"I know." She said with a sympathetic smile. "It seemed obvious you were angry in general, not angry at me."

I sighed.  
"Well, I'm sorry anyway."

She eyed me carefully.  
"See, why can't you be more like this in public?"  
"Like what?"  
"You know, genuine. Not arrogant." I shrugged. "Don't shrug please," she said, exhausted "I'm sick and tired of people shrugging answers at me.

I sighed. Natasha seemed to really want to know about me. Not the stuff that other people are interested in like, 'have you beat up that guy' or 'have you had sex with that girl'. She seemed to see past that stereotype of me. But then again, she was Johnny's girlfriend. How was I to know whether she already knew about Gord. What if she did and didn't care? The rest of the Greasers didn't. But one look at what she's done proves that she wasn't like the rest of the Greasers, and she certainly wasn't anything like Lola.

…  
Fuck it.

"Because when you let people know the real you, you let them in." I said finally, standing up straight and facing her. "And when you let them in, you rely on them. Then, sooner or later, they will hurt you, or they will leave you." I said. "It's just easier to not let anyone in in the first place." I said, looking down at my converses.

"So why are you telling me this now? Isn't this kind of…letting me in?"  
I scratched the back of my head.

"I guess it is." I looked at her carefully. Beads of sweat where going down by her cheeks, her hair was tied up in a ponytail. Her red hair fell down past her shoulders in between her blades.

"Have you ever though about the good side to love?  
I examined her carefully. It seemed she had been thinking about this for some time. But was it about me? I didn't think so.

"Have you ever thought about the bad side?" I asked her. "It's painful. It's overrated. There's absolutely no point to it at all."

Her eyes moved up to mine. It was as if she was searching for something…

There was a sudden disturbance as a jangly tune started playing from her shorts. We took a few steps back from each other as Natasha answered her phone, walking away from me. I looked awkwardly at my feet, trying not to overhear the conversation. I caught the odd words, the main one's being Johnny's name. After a few moments she came back over to me.

"That was Johnny."  
"I heard." I said, hands in pockets.

"Erm, I was meant to meet him." I nodded. Figures. "I should be getting back now."  
I smiled.  
"Well, I'll see you around sometime."  
She nodded back.

"Sure." She raised a hand to say bye and then put her earphones back in, running around the brick road back to the Vale.

I turned back to the railing, rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly. As I scratched the front of my neck, I felt the stubble start to scratch at my fingertips. I must've looked rough. But then again, I was living out of my car. For no apparent reason. Other then the fact I was always too tired to go home. I walked back to my car, climbed into the drivers seat and turned the ignition key, going to drive back to Harrington House.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

I sat in the covers of my double bed, the cream duvet lying over my waist as I sat up against the leather back, smoking a cigarette with an ash tray on the side table. I looked up to see if Lola was dressed yet. She was pulling on her leather pants with no sense of hurry.

"Pass me my shirt."  
I looked to my right and grabbed the sunny yellow top, holding it out as she walked over and took it from me.

"You're welcome." I muttered as I rested my head back and took a drag.

"Thank you." She glanced in my direction with a smile, before pulling the shirt on and tying her paisley neck scarf around her neck, presumably to cover up all the love bites. "So, I'm going to drop around tonight." She informed me as she picked up the leather jacket on the sofa beside her.

"Whatever." I murmured sinking back.

"What is the matter with you?"  
"Nothing." I sighed, rubbing my forehead. "It's just… stuff." I said finally.  
"Well, sort it out." She said, looking me up and down, and sauntered out of the room, walking down the stairs and loudly exiting. I walked over to the wardrobe, where I put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I walked into the bathroom, where I examined myself – stubble lay lightly around my mouth, which had a cut on the right of my lower lip. My hair had grown a lot more then since I had first come back to Bullworth; I had seldom thought about getting a haircut, let alone actually bothering to get one. My dark hair hung beside my face, reaching down to my cheek. I pushed the hair behind my ear, revealing a large bruise on my right cheek, which was hidden by my hair. I leant closer to the mirror, observing the damage. The bruise was nearly fully healed, hence the fact I no longer bothered with a fringe.

The downstairs knocks echoed, leading me to walk down the stairs and to the door. I looked around to see why no one had already answered it. I then opened the door, only to see one of the most annoying and unwanted women standing there.  
"What are you doing here Andie?"  
"I have great news!" She squealed, running into the house.  
"No Daniel? Shame." I asked deadpan as Andie walked through the doorway.  
"He couldn't come." She said happily.  
"Too much sunlight?" I asked sincerely.

"He's busy telling his family." She beamed at me. Before I could utter a word of my confusion, she burst out. "We're bringing the date forward!"  
"What date?" I asked, dreading the obvious answer.  
"The date of our marriage!" She said with joy.  
"A wedding?" I looked back to Kara, who had stopped to see what was going on.

"It's not important-" I began.

"Hello Aiden, who's this?" Andie said, looking at Kara with a smile. I sighed.  
"Andie, this is Kara, she lives here. Kara, this is Andie."  
"His mum." She smiled.

"His mom?" Kara asked, looking at me with wide eyes. "Nice to meet you. He's said a lot about you." She said, walking over and shaking Andie's hand with a smile.

"No I haven't." I said monotonously, only to be shoved aside by Andie.

"Oh, you're such a sweet girl. It's nice to see Aiden getting along with such polite people." I rolled my eyes. "How's he been getting on?"  
"Fine. I'm fine." I said, trying to get her attention.  
"He's doing okay Mrs. Kane. He's a little bit depressed sometimes though…" Kara said quietly – as if I couldn't hear.  
"Oh, please Kara, call me Andie. Everyone does. Even Aiden." Andie said, ignoring the last part of the sentence.  
"What do you mean, 'even Aiden'?" I asked, offended?

"As I was saying, the wedding is this week, in three days time." Andie ignored me.

"Three days?" Kara said in astonishment. "That's so soon!"  
"I know, I'm so excited!" Andie said with glee. "I'll expect you to come to it." She said with charm, which made Kara smile. "Maybe even drag Aiden along to it."

"Not likely." I scoffed. They both looked around at me, giving me a patronizing stare. "Really? _That_'_s_ when you pay attention to me?" They turned back to each other.  
"I don't know how you put up with him. I mean, I couldn't! Imagine having to share a house with him every day!" Andie laughed at the mention of the ridiculous notion.  
"The feeling's mutual." I muttered.

"I'll see you there Aiden."  
I shook my head, looking back at Kara as Andie walked out of the house.

"She seems nice." Said Kara, still smiling.  
"Oh piss off." I said, walking past her and exiting the room, going for a drive.


End file.
